Phonikas Thanatos : Laying the foundations
by Aeigns
Summary: The first part of my rewrite of the Hunger Games trilogy. A more open Katniss. A far abler, skilled, confident and less remorseful Peeta. A master-strategist Haymitch. A more helpful elder brother of Peeta. And the beginning of the creation of an entire gang to take on the Capitol later. Presenting a game of intellect, strategies, sacrifices and budding romances. Everlark.
1. Prologue - Meet the Mellarks

The sun rose over District 12 as 2 blonde-haired boys stood within the depths of the woods District 12 where even the illegal hunters dare not enter. The older one, about 20 years old, stood cheering for his 16 year old youngest brother as he was sparring with something even the bravest would call him a fool for – a hungry alpha bear. But for the brothers it was a matter of daily occurrence. Not many would know but the bear was actually a tamed one – or as tamed as a bear could be. It actually was healed by the brothers once 5 years back when it was still a cub and wounded fatally, but since then it always looked up-to them, especially the youngest as its master. Throughout the years it mated with another bear, and both it, its mate and its newborn cubs, were always looked after by their 'master'. They had warmed up to the caring humans and in return it helped them train to become abler fighters and as strong as possible.

Standing at the side Rye cheered for his youngest and easily the most favorite sibling. In their family only the both of them had any sort of connections to each other. Their father, though loved them both and always had a soft spot for his youngest brother, never stood up for them due to their abusive mother. Unfortunately the second brother, Millet always tended to be in their mother's good grace, thus was the sole holder of the position of her 'favorite' son while the others tended to stay away from the spot. His this attitude drifted him apart from his siblings, both of whom had no love for their mother who somewhat loved to abuse them, and over the years their relation strained. Though yet not hostile, but none of the other 2 shared any warmth with him, as he has chosen his own path and pushed them away whenever the 2 of them tried to come near him.

The eldest loved the youngest dearly for a reason. He still remembered the day as clear s day when he was 9 and his youngest brother only 5.

 ** _~FLASHBACK STARTS~_**

Rye was helping at the back to order all the necessities while a 5 year Peeta Mellark with blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes sat at the table doing his study from Rye's schoolbooks. It always amazed Rye that his youngest brother was so intelligent and he always had this scholastic approach in him with which he would attempt every aspect he had doubts in. Even at that age he had no problem at all in 'enjoying' (as he describes studying) books that even adults would falter at. His eidetic memory might have something to do with it, but even Rye knew that his brother loved studying and understanding the unknown, as eidetic memory can only help you recall everything and no understand.

He was brought to the sound of their home television broadcasting the theme of the 63rd Hunger Games and it felt like a stone dropped in his stomach. He dreaded turning 12 – the age of entering the reaping. Knowing their mother, even with them living pretty well off, she would force him draw as many teserae as possible without any care of him at all. She even wouldn't should he go and die in the arena. He always dreaded turning of age to enter the reaping.

"Are you again thinking about the games Rye," asked his brother timidly from the corner effectively bringing him out of his sulking. He still didn't know how, but among the many gifts his brother had, reading other's emotions and hiding his own is one of the most prominent.

Rye couldn't find it in himself so he nodded, and his brother slid out of his chair, walked up to him and hug him around his waist. Not being able to control him any further Rye crouched down and hugged his brother hard, while sobbing in his neck. His brother always had this effect in him, and although Rye never displayed emotion to anyone else after having experienced a life his mother, his brother was another thing. He had the kindest soul Rye knew, and that always had him want o protect him from every evil surrounding them. He knew he shouldn't act on an aspect even his brother had to face once he turned of age, but he knew again, his brother was more mature than his age and wont judge him.

After finally having managed to control his emotions, Rye smiled at his brother and said, "Thanks Peet. I needed it."

Young Peeta smiled at him adorably and said, "And what did you think brothers are for then?" And then he had this certain frown on his face that Rye knew would mean that he was thinking something. "Rye, they say the careers train prior to the game. Why don't we do as well?"

The question caught him off-guard but he still replied, "Because we don't have the necessary means, and aren't that wealthy to afford the necessary means."

"Means you say? You believe they have it air-conditioned in their arenas with health drinks to boost your stamina and training regimes and food to keep you feat and working?" asked Peeta dryly laced with sarcasm – a feat Rye found both non-characteristic and adorable given Peeta's age.

But the words had Rye thinking hard and true he found, he can't deny his brother's logic. "What do you say w propose then?" Not many would take advice from a 5 year old, but Rye always paid heed to his brother's advice, as they always helped him in the past.

"Move to the jungles and train ourselves in the dense cover of the forest, surrounded by the wild, and with only ourselves as our means for survival," said Peeta calmly.

Rye shook his head. "Its not that simple Peet. The forests have many dangers out there that can be dangerous for us. Then there is the fact that trespassing the fences are illegal. Also we don't have weapons to provide for ourselves to protect ourselves there, much less help train. And then with our responsibilities in bakery, and then our school, I don't find we have enough time. Also to consider our mother won't allow us," said Rye morosely.

However Peeta looked unfazed as if somehow expecting Rye to say all this. He finally asked, "Surviving the dangers of the forest each day is a step closer to surviving the arena is it not?" A bit shocked at the idea Rye couldn't help but nod. "The fact about trespassing being illegal is a joke which you know as good as me do. Even if we are caught, I heard a good catch usually satisfies the head peacekeeper." Again Rye can only nod at the reasoning. Its no secret how corrupt the fools are. "Weapons can be designed, and we need to learn to wield them. I would be more than happy to know about the weapon I wield rather than raising it in the arena to use it for the first time with no knowledge about my weapon whatsoever." Again that sarcastic tone that Rye is falling in love with and he couldn't help but smile. Truly his brother had a silver tongue and a very effective muscle inside that cranium than his. He had no doubt that Peeta can create a weapon as good as its capitol counterpart after reading and seeing them. "Now time is something that may be a factor, but nothing that can't be overcome should we decide to do what we are planning to do. Get it Rye. If we don't prepare its like giving up already and should the worst come, and either of us end up there, I don't want any of us to be an unprepared weakling but rather a potential threat that others must watch out for." Even if after the reasoning Rye was still skeptical, now he was determined to go with the plan to train for a more glorious end, should it come to that. "And lastly, dear mother would love us whether we go with my plan or not. So what's the point in not preparing for the worst just because she may love us more than what is necessary?" asked Peeta at last sarcastically, and that was the last straw for Rye to fall down laughing soon joined by Peeta. No silver tongue – a golden tongue.

 ** _~FLASHBACK ENDS~_**

Soon after that day our training began. At first it was a tad bit difficult but they managed to cope up with their schedule by working extra hard at bakery at the evenings. Though their mother was even more violent, but soon relented when she found the work done. As long as the job was finished, she didn't give a damn about the other businesses the boys were upto.

It took 3 months' savings for them to buy a book on capitol weaponry and then another month for Peeta to build then all. Rye helped clamping handles and forging the molten metal into blades as Peeta desired. Metal as it may seem, was found in their district very cheaply, due the presence of the coalfields out there. On very old furnace, that though was no longer supportive for coal, but was more than enough for blades, was highered for their business, and soon they had 4 prototypes of each capitol blades and weapons that the capitol used as per the book. The hard part came in carrying the collective 224 weapons into the dense part of the forest and that took a week. Then finally they started their training regime. Every morning they would wake up at 4, run bare-foot into the jungles deep part where their weapons were kept, train with them by referring to the instructions given in the book, then train all non-weapon arts like stealth, snare-building and camouflage, healing, etc., then go for tracking an animal and hunting it, and finally return running back home just 15 minutes prior to the start of school.

A year into that training regime, and they had well-defined muscles already and now they were learning the wild atmosphere methodically. Though it took 3 more years to fully get accustomed with the wild, to climb trees and jump between them effortlessly, to travel the forest silently and to swim (in which Rye drowned more than once and had to be saved by Peeta to the embarrassment of the elder) and fish in the lakes, the results were worth the hard job. Every year Rye surviving the reaping would bring a relief to the siblings, and they would train more vigorously. They knew their father knew about their secret and approved of them wholeheartedly, due to the extra food and pocket-money they were supplied with secretly, and that made them even more defined. Rye was best with tridents, swords and daggers while Peeta slowly perfected them all, but still was best with blades if only to point out.

5 years into the training the brothers had embraced the wild totally and were more than capable of surviving it. They would regularly spar with each other, and more than often hunt and spar with bears and wild dogs to test their limits. Even with their secret incoming meat though, Rye found it amusing that Peeta would regularly buy meat from the Everdeens, and for once he got a reason to tease his brother for his crush over the elder Everdeen sister, much to his chagrin. He had witnessed the bread throwing-stunt his brother pulled a few years back to save her from starvation, and then he was sure, Peeta was head over heels in love for the girl. The fact that the girl was from seam was no bother to Rye as both him and Peeta were taught by their father to respect everyone equally (though Millet chose to ignore it). If his brother was falling for the girl, the least he could do was support him wholeheartedly.

Now at the age of 20, Rye had nothing more to see that the next 2 years his brother doesn't get reaped (as well as Katniss or else he was sure that Peeta would volunteer if only to keep her safe). He was brought out of his musings when Peeta finally pointed the spear at the bear's head, and the intelligent animal bowed its head accepting its defeat.

The bear walked away to its mate while Peeta walked over to him smiling widely. Both of them were considered the cream of the crop of District 12, and Rye can see why. Both of them were much taller than their age, with very well-defined muscles worthy of a well-trained career that they earned from both their training regime and lifting sacks of flour, a well-features face (Rye's with stubble) had mesmerizing sapphire-blue eyes and shoulder-length golden blonde hair that kept hanging like their mane. Even without capitol treatments or the cosmetics of Districts 1 or 4, they were well passing and handsome youths that got many attention from people of the fairer sex – Peeta more than him because of his silver tongue and charming personality. It's a tragedy that he had set his eyes only one female though.

Both walked with a grace that could be rated as inhuman, both were their year's wrestling champions and champions in many other sports, and additionally Peeta's academic fervor was no slouch either. Their combined room (which Millet or their mother wasn't allowed into) had a room for awards that kept coming regularly, and it was like every day that Peeta brought home some academic award and scholarship while every month a physical achieving award was brought by the both of them. Though no very brave their father was firm when he said that their money earned through scholarships shall only be their to use and handle and for once their mother had no say with it, even with her greed. So a tenth of Peeta's monthly 'income', which was a miners earning for 2 years surprisingly, was spent in his experiments that always awed Rye, for his brother could easily pass for a citizen of District 3.

Sitting down on the stone porch beside Rye Peeta sighed and said, "So how was your hunt? I was too busy with Gryff there to look at it."

Rye handed him a hand-chiseled bowl full of meat and said, "A turkey at the usual spot at the lake." It was a usual thing that while they had learned how to stay without food and water for ages, the both of them can wolf down a full-grown turkey together without much problem. Looking at his brother's disinterested face though, Rye said, "Scared of the reaping?"

That got Peeta's attention and after taking a moment he said, "Got nothing to hide from you anyway so yeah. But not for myself. No, I can take up rather well in the games now and survive through the blood-bath easily while holding on my own against the careers. Its her I'm rather scared about. With the number of teserae I hear her taking, and also counting the fact that she'd volunteer if her sister is reaped, I can rightfully say I'm scared and nervous of her entering the games."

Rye sighed. Damn his brother for always caring for 'her' (who he had no trouble identifying) before caring for himself. After a moment's silence, he asked "Say if she ends up in the games today, we can expect Peeta Mellark in the 74th Hunger Games for sure. What I want to know more is, should the both of you end up the last 2 tributes, is there any hope of me seeing my brother again?" Rye asked the last part almost vulnerably.

Peeta looked at him for a long moment before he said, "You know my first priority." That was enough for Rye to understand the implied meaning and he crashed himself to the enigma that was his youngest brother, with a few tear-drops escaping his eye. But Rye kept his emotions in control, afraid that it'd only make it harder for Peeta should the worst comes.

After finishing their meal Peeta said, "Rye would you do me a favor?"

It came automatically for Rye to reply the answer to his dearest being on this earth. "You need only ask bro."

Smiling at the nick-name that Rye rarely used, Peeta fished out 3 pills from his pocket and handed them over to his eldest brother. "You remember the first project I started working on and always dreamed to accomplish?" Rye nodded eyes-wide. Peeta's dream has always been to make a teleportation tool that would use the medium of space and ambient time to deliver the matter of a body from one place to other. If he is getting the hints right, than Peeta might as well survive the games should he manage to evade the gamekeeper's attention and survive. Smiling brightly Peeta said, "Yeah I know. I only managed to forge them into pills and with the limited time I had I only managed to make 4 pills, 1 of which I tested with last night and found the result successful. I already created doppelgangers, though with the lack of time again I only managed a corpse imitation of a person rather than a working body, and only 4 of them as it takes time. So promise me to hide and care for whoever the 4 would come through the other end of the pill with all our medicinal supplies present in my lab. You know where they are alright?"

All hopes crashed in Rye as he sighed. He should have expected that coming. It's a good thing that emotion-control was part of their decade-long training or he would have been mad by now, but the training helped him in thinking properly rather than shouting like a raging bull. "You aren't coming through the other end right? Fine I'll do as you said."

Hugging him briefly, Peeta smiled and said, "Thanks Rye. Oh one more thing." And then he fished out 2 bandannas from his pocket – one deep green and the other midnight bluish-emerald. At Rye's raised eyebrow Peeta said, "The capitol allows tributes to bring with them a token. It's a communicator through link and ambient force, and I took extra care to ensure the wiring do look like fabrics. Since its my personal invention and emits no wave, we could communicate but only at the fall of night, as any time other would make them suspicious. I'm still working to make it full-time though, but it is powered by solar energy and is still ineffective when its recharging."

Rye couldn't keep the awe out of his face. "Know what Peet. You should have landed at 3 rather than here."

With a smile Peeta replied, "I won't have it any other way. You, dad and well you know who are the only ones that are y driving force." And with that he put on the midnight bluish-purple bandanna, that Rye noticed looked good on him.

Before he could go though, Rye said, "That'll be considered a part of your uniform rather than a token Peet and I have the exact token for you should you be the one to enter the arena." And with that Rye pocketed out a chain he had been carrying along with him for 4 years now for this moment. It was always meant for when Peeta might get reaped, but something told Rye that today might be the day. No matter what he believed in his brother and his brains so he knows he can outsmart the arena all at once, making them believe the sky is green and pigs fly in the air with very minimum effort.

Peeta fumbled with the chain which revealed to be a golden chain with a platinum phoenix, having very small emerald eyes and black wings. Peeta knew from very old legends that it was a death phoenix – the one who helps conquer death. He had told about the legend to Rye once ages go, but he was overwhelmed, that his brother cared for him this lot. Instead of refusing it, as he knew both he and him 'earns' a lot, he accepted it in good faith and thanked Rye profusely which his sibling simply waved off. Then there came the rung of the alarm that asked the citizen's mandatory attendance in the city square within 2 hours. Hugging both the adult bears a goodbye and cuddling the cubs for maybe the last time, Peeta set off with Rye on their usual running course home that needed to cross a lake by swimming in the middle, after hiding their weapons.


	2. The Reaping

**_~Katniss POV~_**

I was standing within the girls of our age group when I caught sight of him walking down the lane with his brother, both smiling at some joke. The other brother walked at a distance, scowling at them, while avoiding them like a plague. Millet's mood was the same as of every one present in attendance, or may be with the exception of Effie – sullen.

The brothers though were unfazed. They were smiling yet now but nowadays it wasn't uncommon. The first time the elder, Rye walked down to the city square, his and his brothers' smile unnerved everyone. When asked later he replied boldly that both he and his brother loves to enjoy life taking everything coming on their way.

I couldn't help but admire Peeta's appearance. From his walking grace to his killer physique he is a definition of the word perfect. While his brother shares the title too, the intelligence department was something that was ruled by Peeta in the entire District 12, if his enormous 'earnings' and awards are anything to go by. He had finished schooling by the age of 9 and from since then got himself home-schooled and participated in every physical and educational competitions held in the district.

He happens to be the one I get irritated upon the most though. Although I pretend to not know but I do know that the Mellarks' buying of a squirrel from me every day for a loaf of bread (which usually took my father 3 squirrels to afford), the weekly supply of two fresh and warm loaves, eggs and 3 bottles of milk at my house's front door ever since the day he threw the bread at my direction, the yearly delivery of a fruit-cake, roasted goose and clothes thrice — on my birthday, Prim's birthday and Christmas, the annual supply of a woolen garment and the weekly supply of money, worth a miner's monthly salary, were all somehow the baker boy's doing. The fact that irritated me even more was that I had no proof to accuse him of his offence other than my hunch (I even once stayed awake the entire night to catch him and drowsed for some mere minutes at the wake of dawn only to wake up laden with supplies; the frustrating scream emitted had me earn some scratches from buttercup and a lesson to never scream in the household), and life in poverty has taught me not to waste resources. So I grudgingly buried my pride and accepted the offerings claiming to Prim and my not at all curious mother that my hunt was successful – both were pretty easy to convince. Even after I started hunting to earn or gather my food, the supplies never ceased coming. As no other soul was aware of the deelopmemnts, I finally started accepting them reluctantly. The question I always asked myself however was why. Why would he help me and none other? Even though I know that with no one working in our household my family was the poorest even in the seam. However one thing was for sure, with Peeta looking out for me and Prim, we never went malnourished and are among the healthiest and the most shapely ones from the Seam.

I once started considering Gale as my friend but one day, 5 months after we met, he badmouthed the Mellarks and mainly Peeta. I never defended him but I know why I couldn't look to Gale as my friend anymore. Even though Gale may never realize, to me, he was more of a hunting-acquaintance now than anything else. Though I still played by the rules of the seam – never owe anyone anything, but there were always exceptions to everything and Peeta Mellark's generosity was one such thing for me after I finally gave up on trying to repay the boy. Who was I kidding anyway? I would be in debt to him forever. So the least I could do was ensure to not associate with those who disgrace him. As for starters, everything Peeta got was bought from his and Rye's earnings – the brothers were very self-sufficient. And Gale was jealous of their wealth. Katniss knew though that every penny of their wealth was earned by them so it was no one's place really to judge how they spent it. Given when a part of the expenditure made its way to her.

My musings were ended when their escort Effie Trinket started her well-rehearsed speech that she delivers almost every year unchanged. The mayor followed her and gave the history of games, their purpose, the pacts of the treaty of treason and so on. And soon again Effie was back relishing her excitement. Finally after what was like almost forever she announced the beginning of the reaping.

There were always some new 'twists' and 'favors' present in every year before the quarter quell. For their will be something in the game that would make the 'Pre-Quell' – as it is called much more harder than usual. But the victor gets 10 of his/her wishes fulfilled along with the normal winnings. Not even the quarter quell victors were given this opportunity. Also the twist came in 2 phases. One before the Pre-Quell and one while in the game. The Pre-Quell twist was already announced and it was somewhat similar to the rules of the previous quarter quell where our district got its second, last and only surviving victor/mentor – Haymitch Abernathy the famous city drunk. The rules of the last quarter quell was that from every district 4 tributes will volunteer the games rather than the usual 2 making it a total count of double than the normal number of tributes. Now this time the rule says that every District rather than the 'lucky four' will supply 4 tributes. Luckily we are one of the 4 districts that won the lottery beside Districts 11, District 3 and District 6. However, even though our district will sacrifice the standard 2 number of tributes, every tribute chosen will be up against 39 other tributes rather than the standard 23. Truly, the odds are nowhere in our favor as it may seem.

The alarm that signaled that the female tribute was now going to be selected brought me out of my musings. Suddenly I was scared now and I prayed wholeheartedly that my name, nor Prim's get chosen. However the declaration of the name on the chunk of paper from which Effie read, had her announce,

"Primrose Everdeen."

Fear and dread coursed through me. Wild in proportions and no where containing. My worst nightmares have come true and my sister was reaped for a Pre-Quell nonetheless. I was desperate to find a way out of this mess but however much I tried I found none. Though finally a suicidal idea came in me, but at that moment my sister's safety was the first thing on my mind. The fact that she was halfway to the stage didn't help in the matters either, and before I could rethink about my decision, I blurted out from my place, "I volunteer."

An eerie silence spread among the gathering as my voice traveled through the ears of the crowd. A somewhat shocked Effie asked, "Sorry my dear?"

"I said I volunteer in place of my sister." And with that I walk forward as everyone parted to make way. As soon as I reached Prim I gathered my sobbing sister in my arms, "Take care little duck." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gale travelling towards us, probably to show that he was in control of the situation, and separate Prim from me but an odd sense of relief coursed through me when Rye beat him to it and separated the reluctant child.

He made eye-contact with me for a second and said, "The supplies will continue coming." He left quickly with Prim sobbing in his arms, leaving behind a scowling Gale at his awake.

As I gave my name to a now ecstatic Effie and started making my way over to the stage, a sense of relief and confusion flowed through me. While I was glad my family won't starve why would Rye ensure that the supplies kept coming when she was more than sure it was all the doings of Peeta? Unless… and my eyes went wide as the realization finally dawned upon me, but I never got to ponder over it for much long as the next two things I heard were Effie's voice of calling out the boy tribute's name and the familiar voice saying the words that helped confirming her suspicions.

"Milletson Mellark"

It was soon followed by the all too familiar voice that can only come from District 12's 'Silver Tongue.'

"I volunteer."

 ** _~Katniss POV~_**


	3. The Mentor's Deal

_**~Katniss POV~**_

Sitting in the waiting room I watched as people came and went giving me their condolences. First were of course my mother and my sobbing sister. Surprisingly the next to come was Mr. Mellark – the only other merchant other than Peeta, Rye and the Undersees who holds no grudge against the seam-folks. His promise to keep my family from going hungry, once again helped reassure me that even in my absence there will be people to look after them. He left me a bag of costly cookies before he left though. Of course, not to be outdone, the next contender had to e Gale and he has to give the promise of feeding my family; and of course I had to suppress my urge to scoff. Even without his some unknown ulterior motive working behind, not even in his good faith would he have managed to feed my family when he can barely supply his own. He was shoved off by the peacekeepers once his allotted time was over and whatever he tried saying to me at the end was cut off when the doors were closed. I waved it off realizing I wasn't curious and I had more pressing matters now – like how to walk out from the arena alive.

Finally a peacekeeper came to escort me out of the Justice building and to the platform that was connected with its backyard. After a small ride of about half a mile on the capitol supplied car, I and my peacekeeper-escorts reached the entrance of the platform. Peeta, with his face bearing an impressive expression-less mask, was already there standing at the entrance with our district escort Effie Trinket, who was looking very ecstatic. Well I can guess what is causing this reaction from her. Afterall me and Peeta will go down the history as the first ever Tributes from our district to volunteer for the games. And volunteering is a mark of heroism for the capital that is common in the Career districts. So with her being the escort of Panem's most pathetic district in the games, two volunteers from a single district truly made her day. The photographers swarmed in on me like an insect the moment I was visible to them. I followed Peeta's lead here though – completely ignore them.

As soon as she approached us, Effie and the peace-keepers led us to the train that was suppose to carry us to the capitol. The doors slammed shut as soon as we entered the compartment and the train came in motion instantly. The compartment we were staying in looked decorated impressively – even more so than the Justice Building. Effie wasted no time at all in showing her star-Tributes of her career their compartments and we were informed that Haymitch has already made it to his side of the compartment - an impressive feat considering how visibly drunk he was throughout the Reaping.

Nothing more eventful happened for the day other than my thoughts and feelings going haywire. The mystery that was Peeta Mellark still intrigued me, but I suppressed that part of my brain for now. Soon it was time for supper and other than the fact that Effie complemented our mannerisms while insulting the previous year's seam-Tributes and that she ate her food with her hands from then on to get back on Effie, nothing major happened.

We finally came to the display of today's events and for the first time in the day I can see a hint of emotion crack through Peeta's expressionless mask since he was reaped. The very same mask that he wears when he made strategies in competitions – analytical. It was as if he was trying to figure out who can be a more of a potential threat. I don't know what surprises my fellow Tribute had up his sleeve but I knew very well that he had one weapon which can be deadly and rare at the same time – intellect. And Peeta was the seat and a powerhouse of intelligence.

I soon learnt that years of lifting sack full of flour truly did a number on him when at night he simply lifted an unconscious Haymitch from his own puke through his neck-collar and pants and walked off to Haymitch's room effortlessly throwing a goodnight greeting at me. He was out of sight before I could even return the greeting, but then I remembered that he was a fellow Tribute not a friend at this point of time, and he would be a possible threat to me once we enter the arena.

In the morning Effie came to call me for breakfast and I was surprised to find a somewhat sober Haymitch join us at the near ending of the breakfast. Stumbling on his chair, he flopped down on a seat at my left on the round table. Effie hadn't joined them at breakfast, citing she had some business to attend to.

"So you two are this year's contenders for dying?" drawled Haymitch in a bored and uncaring tone that made my blood boil in anger but even before I could reply Peeta drawled in an equally bored and slight sarcastic tone.

"Well that's coming high from a person whose 75% body weight is constituted of alcohol. I consider such a state of living… well living death to be precise," said Peeta while focusing on a capitol newspaper he got from Effie earlier.

The sarcastic and bored reply seemed to startle Haymitch as it was unexpected and it even took me sometime to gather my bearings.

"You reckon you are off to your death kid?" asked Haymitch trying to get a rise, and I knew instantly that it was futile. Peeta and Rye were famous throughout the district to keep their emotions under control. And they were so good at it, that they could both fake and hide their real emotions at the same time.

"I don't think my brother would have taken it kindly if the capitol reaped children for throwing them a banquet or a party and I volunteered for him," said Peeta dryly still leafing through the newspaper. The comment brought out a laugh from my part, even in the rather tense atmosphere.

Haymitch was looking more and more irritated with every comments, but what he did next was a bit shocking to me, but Peeta's reaction was even more shocking to the both of us. Without any signs or warning Haymitch threw a vicious punch at Peeta while the boy raised his hand at an inhuman speed and blocked the incoming punch with only two fingers of his left hand while still solving a crossword in the newspaper with his right hand. Haymitch withdrew his hand as soon as he composed himself and gave a low whistle.

The moment I gathered my bearings though, I don't know what came into me but I couldn't control my anger at our mentor for even daring to issue that punch that could have left some broken bones on Peeta's face even before the Games started. The next instant I picked a knife and stabbed it on the table-surface between Haymitch's pointing and index finger and snarled, "Enough with the stunts you drunk. Now you will ensure that we get the best chance at our survival or otherwise you will walk out this train with a few fingers missing."

While Haymitch eyed the knife warily I noticed with the corner of my eye that even this stunt didn't bring any reactions from Peeta. Though from his newspaper he nodded his head and said, "Whatever she said."

Haymitch smiled after awhile, then he chuckled and finally, he broke down laughing hysterically, and I sighed thinking that the drunk had unfortunately lost his marbles. However his next words were a bit shocking to me (can't say the same about the emotion-free demigod that was my co-Tribute).

"So this time around they finally gave me two fighters. But why did you say 'we' dear? You know for a fact that only one can walk out of the arena alive right?" asked Haymitch surprisingly soberly.

Peeta decided this time to look up from his newspaper as well. He said, "How about you ensure about our survival while we decide who walks of out the arena alive?" and then returned to his newspaper.

Haymitch eyed the boy with a somewhat unveiled interest and then said finally, "Very well then. How about we make a deal? I strategize your best chances at survival and try staying as much sober as possible while you both give me your best. Let me take the first incentive in this deal. And that starts from your arrival at the capitol. Try as much smiling as possible as soon as you step on the capitol's platform and listen and obey your stylist's words from the scratch."

I grunted my approval very unlady likely, though that visibly amused our mentor. But it was Peeta's uninterested curt nod, giving out both the implied meanings of agreement and dismissal that disgruntled Haymitch quite so much that in the end he huffed and left the room, all the while muttering about suicidal smart ass and stuck-up brats.

 ** _~Katniss POV~_**


	4. Introducing Satanás and the Fire Girl

Peeta was soon realizing why Haymitch's advice had the implied meaning that the former tributes weren't very forthcoming with their stylists or prep teams. Apparently even he wasn't prepared to get himself through the so many processes (some very painful like waxing) of getting himself to beauty level zero as his stylist wanted. If that wasn't all then to add to his humility, his all 3 members of prep team and his stylist were of the opposite sex, he was as dressed as the day he was born and all his prep team were so indulged in giggling and appreciating him that he was having serious trouble in controlling his emotions. Somehow he imagined that Rye would kill to get details of the treatment he was getting at the moment. Finally after about 4 hours of torture, the 3 giggling creatures left him to the mercy of his stylist who has yet to make herself known.

"I see my prep team has you already exhausted," said a voice from the doorway drawing Peeta's attention to the door where a lady, no older than 25, stood with blonde hair, fair skin, pretty face and devoid of capitol features – something that brought about a sense of relief in Peeta.

"Can't say I am more glad that I wasn't born in District 1," said Peeta in dry humor.

The lady giggled angelically and returned, "Your mentor was right when he said you got a tongue worthy of competing Caesar. Let me introduce myself first, I'm Portia and I along with Cinna, your co-Tribute's stylist, are assigned to your district this very year for the first time. Don't worry though, we still know our work," said Portia humorously.

"I'm Peeta and no, I trust you. They say one can judge another by their attire and I can say with no shame that the last years duo weren't very appealing for my tastes," said Peeta with a grimace.

Portia chuckled, "Quite a charmer you are Peeta. And can't say you aren't gifted in your looks either."

Bowing dramatically Peeta said, "I aim to please."

Portia giggled at his antiques before turning serious. "Now down to business. First question first though. It isn't highly likely for males to go down there with something like that mane of yours. So are you going to enter the games with that?"

Peeta replied cheekily, "One of the few parts of my body I'm proud of and no way in hell I am leaving it behind so yeah I'll."

Portia laughed softly at that and replied, "Yeah I gotta accept its looking great. How did you maintain it anyway? And do you want it to stay open or tied?"

"Well it was usually the diluted natural nutrient medium extracted from sap of a few assortment of trees in the woods back home and nothing special," said Peeta. "And open if you can help it."

"If you do wonders this year around, send me a sample of your hair-care kit will you?" asked Portia obviously trying to ease the atmosphere to which Peeta helped by agreeing eagerly. "Now onto your dress for the evening parade. You see Cinna and me started our career together and since then we are in the habit of designing everything together. So this year around we thought to step up a grade from the usual display of coal and rather use fire, i.e., what coal is used for. Don't worry as it won't be real and synthetic rather and here's a copy of the design of the dress you will be wearing in the parade," said Portia while spreading over the table a blueprint of the costume.

Before looking at it Peeta sighed in mock-disappointment saying, "Aww. And here I thought I will be riding my chariot in starkers covered in coal dust from head to down." Portia couldn't help but break down laughing at his humor quite un-lady likely soon to be joined by Peeta.

Finally after controlling their laughter both stylist and client looked at the blue-print. Portia was surprised though when instead of just giving a rough look like she expected the boy was studying every detail like an expert, and she had to say that with all his personality, behavior and inquisitiveness, she was impressed of her client and was quite saddened that she was playing a part in preparing him for a possible death at the same time. She was even more shocked though when after 10 minutes of careful attention Peeta asked if she could make some last minute arrangements and after hearing all of them and how he wanted to portray himself she had to say two things – first the boy could have a great future in designing and second Cinna and his "Mockingjay" were in for a very good surprise. However the last question from Peeta to compliment his theme made her quite giddy too.

"Does the flames come in black?"

* * *

Haymitch, Katniss and her stylist Cinna stood waiting for the other District 12 Tribute and his stylist as the others Tributes from the various districts stood near their carriages. Apart from Districts 3, 6, 11 and 12 every other districts were given 2 carriages each. Somehow with Cinna's working on her Katniss found that she is now getting the unwanted attention from a major part of the male Tributes assimilated in the waiting area, majority of which are coming from a Tribute of District 2 and another of District 4, and she could honestly say that she was getting irritated. Also the fact that glares were incoming from the female attendance wasn't helping the matters either. She was glad of the intimidate presence of the tall Cinna and the drunk mentor as it was what was keeping the fools at bay for whom she held no desire.

"Why is Portia taking this long? She got the male tribute after-all. The parade is going to start in 15 minutes," said Effie who came from… well wherever she was.

"I'm sure she has her reasons and its nothing with the aspect of her client being a male or female. Its waiting until the client looks perfect in her eyes. I say we wait 5 minutes more and if they are still not coming I'll go and check on them myself," said Cinna sincerely.

Effie looked reluctant but agreed at the end. At about the end of five minutes, by which time Effie was getting restless, Katniss and Haymitch irritated (due to Effie) and Cinna getting ready to check on Peeta and and Portia, the doors to the waiting room opened for admitting the last occupant of the waiting room. A gasp from one of the female District 1 Tribute, who was standing near the door drew the attention of every other occupant in the room to the source of her reaction and an instant hush fell over the room.

Standing at an intimidating height of his normal 6' Peeta wore a sleeveless embroidered vest and trunks similar to Katniss's but unlike her red and ash color with golden embroidery, Peeta's was midnight blue and black with silver embroidery that made out the impression of his abs and other chest and stomach muscles. Behind him was a deep purple cape hanging from his shoulder through pins and his hands were covered in sleeve-less gloves. His muscles were quite prominent with hi sleeveless vest unlike Katniss's sleeve-on ones. His golden blonde hair were spread around his shoulders like a mane and his sapphire blue eyes sparkled from under his bangs. From his neck was hanging in a golden sling Peeta's phoenix token just like Katniss's Mockingjay-pin one. A crown like band was resting over his dark emerald bandanna that Katniss recognized was similar to hers — the one which was meant to issue fire.

Katniss, Effie, Haymitch and Cinna couldn't believe what they were seeing as a now remodeled Peeta Mellark made his way to them with Portia in his arms with a grace that would make a ramp-walker envious. They were still unfazed of the reactions they were getting throughout the room and one look around made Katniss realize that almost all females around, stylists included, were practically drooling over the sight of Peeta. It made her somewhat comfortable that she wasn't alone to get such annoying attentions but at the same time somewhere deep an emotion of jealousy and protectiveness sprang in her. Looking back at her male Tribute with a critical eye this time she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as well.

Soon Peeta reached them and did the unexpected – taking Katniss's hand he brushed his lips against her knuckles in front of everyone and at that time Katniss too did something unexpected – she blushed!

And that was all the incentive Haymitch needed to break the terse silence by breaking down into a hysterical laughter. "You made the girl blush boy," he shouted for the clarity of everyone. "Tell you what? There's still some hope around." Katniss's resulting glare could have melted ice but unfortunately Haymitch wasn't that and remained unfazed, so she resorted to glowering in all her glory.

"You are looking awesome Peeta! You could give anyone from District 1 a run for their money," said Effie now quite excited at the rating the Tributes from her district are going to get.

"Thanks Effie. Tell you what you are looking quite lovely this evening as well," though he said this Peeta's eyes betrayed his emotions which Haymitch and Katniss noticed, and being the tactless persons they are, began snickering.

"Oh such a gentleman you are Peeta. You have great manners to go with your looks too unlike some people I know," the last was said by Effie to the still snickering pair after which she marched off to the stand. As soon as she was out of hearing range Haymitch and Katniss broke down laughing/giggling despite Katniss's earlier nervousness. Gasping a good luck Haymitch too marched off to the stands, still laughing hysterically.

By now Cinna had finally managed to gather all his bearings and said with unveiled awe, "You did a masterpiece there Portia. I wouldn't be surprised if you are offered a promotion very soon."

Chuckling Portia replied, "An offer I'm quite ready to decline as for I'd love to work with my client as long as I can and if he is any representative of his District than with his District Tributes as well. And then there is the fact that the additions to our plan were last minute recommendations on Peeta's part rather than mine so the credit goes to him and not me." While Cinna and Katniss stood dumbstruck at the revelation Peeta looked ready to argue so Portia cut him off before he could have a chance. "Oh hush you. It's a credit you are worthy of and its entirely true." Then to a now recovered Cinna she said, "I better be off now to submit our District's Tributes' themes to the commentators. You better explain them the function and basics as you have got less than minutes to yourself." And with a good luck to the both she walked off with papers to submit at the commentators.

Shaking his head Cinna turned to Peeta and shook his head and after some short introductions he started explaining what will happen and all those. He gave some necessary last minute tips to the both of them about presentation before walking them off to their carriages where they stood at the end of the queue of 20 carriages.

Amidst the noises as the ceremony began Peeta leaned closer to Katniss and said, "You might have heard it in plenty already by now, but you are looking divinely beautiful."

Katniss could feel heat radiating in her face but still managed to say, "You are looking quite the looker yourself. But for the record, you are the first beside my stylist to actually say how I'm looking. Rest preferred simple ogling."

Chuckling Peeta said, "Well then I'm honored. But tell you what, out there the people are waiting for a show. The better which we give, the more sponsors we get. So how about we give them a good one?"

After realizing the truth behind his words, even though she wasn't happy that the capitol folk would be the decider of her fate, determination seeped through her very being and she gave a confident nod to the proposal. Just before their carriage could live Cinna motioned for the both of them to hold their hands and they did so without wasting much time.

Soon at the sound of Caesar Flickerman's announcement of District 12, their carriage sped off on its own accord, and at the moment of exiting the tunnel, synthetic fires burst at their back covering their bodies with it. However she was momentarily mesmerized by Peeta's black flames which unlike her regular ones was leaving behind a dark mist at their wake. She was soon brought out of her musings by Peeta's squeeze of her hand which made her focus back on the performance just a few moments before they exited the tunnel to face the crowd.

To say the crowd went super-crazy at their ethereal appearance of dark and red flames complemented with the beautiful mix of dark mist, would be an understatement. Katniss was smiling her best smile and when she threw the rose she was given by Cinna at the crowd, the people – mainly males, burst into fight to collect as many as possible. Peeta's smirk, that could be categorized somewhere between vicious and seductive had an equal effect on the female folk in the crowd, all of whom were fighting to get the best position to gain his attention. His single wink to a teenager though rendered her unconscious, and Peeta suppressed the urge to repeat the stunt again. Their names, by now, were getting chanted so loud that the commentators had to audibly raise their volume of sound.

"Can you just believe it Caesar, these 2 tributes from District 12 are causing riots among the crowds, and just look at the boy. He could easily put Aphrodite to shame," said the female commentator quite dreamily.

"And let's not forget that the female is no slouch either. Theses 2 are the first volunteers from their District in the 74 years of the game's history. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the Girl-on-Fire, the Mockingjay, KATNISS EVERDEEN," shouted Caesar as a burst of applause and cheers followed his announcement.

"And with her is her fellow Tribute from District 12, the Foínikas Thánato, the Satanás or the Latin for the Prince of Darkness, PEETA MELLARK," shouted Claudius Templesmith as another wave of even louder cheers and applause followed. "Any louder and I believe that people back at District 12 could hear the crowd's appreciation too."

Finally the long ride to the front of the President's mansion was covered where all the carriages aligned themselves to each other with District 12 carriage holding the center directly facing the President who now stood to address them.

Throughout his speech though Katniss and Peeta found it strange, but the President kept throwing lingering gazes at them as if they are part of some mystery begging him to be solved. Finally the anthem was sung and the Districts' carriages started making the return trip with District 12 Carriage bringing the rear but still leaving behind the same amount of appreciation from the capitol citizens at their wake.

When they finally reached the waiting station, a smiling Haymitch, Portia and Cinna and a bouncing Effie were waiting for them. No sooner had Peeta helped Katniss board the carriage they were engulfed in a hug by a very ecstatic Effie. Though awkward they still returned it. Seems after all these years she finally got some recognition as the escort of the District 12 Tributes of Hunger Games.

After they were released Haymitch came forward clapping all the while. "A show you both gave there! Mind blowing kids. I gotta say this I never expected this from the both of you, but now that you have given me some incentive to work upon, I'll try my damnest to make sure your surviving possibilities are high."

Cinna, after congratulating Katniss on a job well done, couldn't let the awe from coming out any longer though, "If the attire was extraordinary than the dark flames were marvelous. I have to say Peeta you work better with my friend, and this in fact is making me quite jealous of you."

Portia, after finishing her hug with Peeta, said with a pompous tone, with an arm sling around the boy's shoulder, "Stop being a git and learn from us gods you mere mortal." Everyone burst out laughing at that statement, and even Katniss cracked a grin at the humor. They were still laughing as they reached the elevator, when a cough made all 6 turn about to find it being one of the 2 District 1 females.

She wasted no time though and even with Portia hanging off from Peeta shoulders she leaned closer to him than the comforting space – much closer to infuriate Katniss. In a highly seductive whisper she said, "So looks like District 12 has catches too. Tell you what come with me to my room and –" while everyone were getting irritated by the girls audacity and the way she was leaning too closer to Peeta with every whispering word, they didn't expect Peeta to suddenly hold the girls advancing face with his right hand, and give a quick peer inside while tilting it side by side.

Investigation done, ha said to the startled girl, "I don't know about your district though Portia may educate me later, but in our district people introduce themselves first before striking a conversation, or in your case seduction." Now grimacing he continued, "And you have last night's dinner sticking in your teeth so the next time you try pulling off this stunt, please remember to rinse your mouth properly so that the stinking smell remains inside. Now finally, nah, I'm not interested at all to fall for your advances, so find someone else to tend your scratch," and with that he gently shoved off the girl's face who was too embarrassed now as everyone had watched (and heard) this sudden development. Peeta turned about and with Portia, entered their designated elevator. Hardly had the door closed when everyone, even Effie, broke down laughing. Haymitch and Cinna were howling with laughter.

Through gasps Haymitch said, "If in the arena you find nothing, start insulting your enemy kid. Your words surely will make a suicide tempting to the one you bash with humiliation." Much to Peeta's chagrin everyone, even Katniss, nodded in agreement – the first time Katniss agreed with the drunk on something.

Cinna said, "I'm glad you aren't my enemy."


	5. Preparing to face the arena

The two occupants of the elevator leading to the training room were observing a tense silence reluctantly; but both with different reasons. Peeta because he was regretting in revealing to Haymitch about Katniss's special skill when he himself played quite low there. Katniss on the other hand was silence as, although she was angry at Peeta for up-playing her skills, she was angrier at his witch of a mother after learning through Peeta's outburst that the witch said to her son bluntly that he will die and she herself will win, just after Peeta volunteered for taking the place of her supposedly 'favorite' son. She always believed her mother was the most careless of mothers, but Peeta's mother took that to a whole new level. She outright hates her youngest.

Finally after not being able to take the silence any longer Peeta said, "Alright Katniss I'm sorry for flushing out your 'secret' to Haymitch without asking you about it first although I will once again say that I did it in good faith, but still I think I was in the wrong. So can you please find it in yourself to forgive me?"

Katniss was a little surprised that Peeta would try apologizing and amend for his mistakes. What she couldn't understand was why was he being so good to her when she could be one of his potential murderers in a few days? How was he so unaffected with all the developments that took place in the last few days? Why was he even trying to make amends to her? And finally what was his ulterior motive? So she articulated all her questions into a single audible, "Why?" When Peeta looked slightly taken aback she elaborated, "Why are you doing all this and still not affected by the fate that you are put into?" Realization dawned in him but his answer was the last thing she expected.

"I am doing all this to retain myself. I'm forced by the Capitol and my emotions to enter this Game, but if in the process I lose myself then it's like the Capitol's victory already. As for why I'm being good with you, well in case if you are forgetting that's part of who I'm and at the same time you are the nearest thing I've left of home that I want to cherish as much as I can in the limited time we have until our fate runs out," said Peeta honestly.

Out of all the years Katniss had observed Peeta, she knew that when he wanted to relay to someone that he was being honest and truthful he very rarely revealed his honesty through his eyes, and at the moment he was doing that. Try as she might, Katniss couldn't counter his logic and shove him away, so she relented at last with a small smile, "Alright I forgive you. But don't go repeating it again. And I'm sorry too for snapping at you today morning." If she still had any doubts that got washed away with the infectious genuine smile, which he reserved only for special occasions, spread across his face.

"Agreed. But I'm sorry that I've to ask you a favor soon," said Peeta.

Sighing dramatically Katniss asked, "And what might that be Mellark?"

Grinning Peeta said, "Stay with me throughout the regime? Your mere presence will do wonders in keeping the girls at bay."

Though inwardly pleased at the suggestion outwardly Katniss said, "The scarlet looked pretty you know?"

Snorting Peeta replied, "Oh please. Its nothing natural. Not everyone in District 1 is natural like Portia. She had more than 32 teeth for heaven's sake!" Katniss grimaced at the description. "And you are far more beautiful naturally than she can ever dream to be." That brought a deep blush in her face though in inside she was flattered. What's wrong with her? She is blushing more in the presence of Peeta than she had in her entire life. "You even look adorable with that awesome blush," a kick to the shin was his prize for the taunt and she took pleasure in his painful yelps.

"You still owe me a very good reason for helping you out," she said haughtily.

Nursing his foot Peseta said, "Well how about I return the favor by doing the same for you? Keeping the boys at bay that is. Don't deny it but I saw quite a few yesterday with lustful yes while the girls were drooling unashamedly at my awake."

Though Katniss didn't like the fact that Peeta noticed something she was uncomfortable with, she was relieved that she didn't have to deal with that kind of attention anymore. So she grunted an agreement to his proposal quite unladylikely.

* * *

The two weeks of training session was soon over with Peeta and Katniss sticking together as they made the deal, staying clear of archery and weights (well in this part it was more like Peeta downplaying all his skills and getting intentionally embarrassed regularly) respectively. So they spent almost all of their time in bustling around all the non weaponry stations to learn things like survival study, agility enhancer, tracking enhancer, snare-building among many other things. These all were already mastered by Peeta so he had been only polishing his knowledge and skills, helping Katniss wherever he can in the process. The Careers lost all interest in him and so did the other 3 allies that were getting formed. Katniss and Peeta stayed clear of all these ally-formations but the Career alliance seemed the largest of both this Games and in the history of the Games, with 14 members to boot. The alliance was formed by all tributes of Districts 1, 2, 3 and 4.

Soon it was the day where they will be showing their skills to the Gamekeepers. In his nighttime strategy formation with Rye, Peeta had finally decided to go low with combat skills and stick to weights until he enters the arena. And that is what he did exactly in his turn of skill display.

So it was him waiting for Katniss outside the elevator on twelfth floor when surprisingly as soon as the doors opened Katniss fled out of it, completely ignoring everyone else's presence, and dashed for her room. Having possibly sighted hints of tears, Peeta followed her with neck breaking speed which would have made the huntress suspicious had she been not already flooded with emotions. Though she entered the room and slammed the door first, she forgot to lock it in her haste of reaching the bed, burying her head in her pillow and breaking down into hysterical sobs thus allowing Peeta to enter and lock the door at ease. Soon Effie, Haymitch and the others were pounding at the door asking Katniss to open up and tell them what's the matter. They must have missed Peeta entering the room too in all the sudden confusion. Fifteen minutes later they all left.

Peeta then slowly approaches the still sobbing heap and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulders. Katniss quickly shrugged it off and Peeta heard her muffled voice saying, "Go away!" Though her tone seemed quite vulnerable.

Sighing, Peeta finally sat down on the bed and raised a struggling Katniss effortlessly, placing her in his lap. Encompassing his arms around her he rocked her gently in silence. Soon she gave up struggling and buried her face in his chest still crying hysterically. He gently brushed his hand through her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. It took about half an hour before she could control herself enough to tell him about what she did in her display of skills. Even if Peeta found it quite humorous, he schooled his features to not show it. Katniss's dams broke yet again when she started telling him of her fears that her actions may result in some harm or danger directed to her family to which he gently brushed off saying that it would make the Gamekeepers look like fools and they wouldn't take any actions if they couldn't justify their reasons properly. As for her getting arrested, Peeta mentioned that it is as good as impossible at this stage of the game. Peeta's reasoning and the warmth of his comfort and closer did wonders for Katniss and soon she fell asleep in his arms.

It was about 5 hours later did Katniss wake up. She slept the best in these hours than from when she was reaped. And the first thing she realized was that her pillow was moving in its own accord and had heart-beat like sound of its own. The next thing her groggy mind registered was that she wasn't even sleeping position, something between leaning forward and lying down. Finally she opened her eyes and the first thing she came face-to-face was a pair of sapphire blue eyes. A bit more investigation later her suspicions were confirmed as the memories flushed in her head. She had indeed fell asleep in the arms of Peeta Mellark. The very same who was now smiling down at her. The very same who causes strange feelings to arise in her which, despite her very best efforts, she couldn't suppress. The very same Peeta Mellark to whom she was owing something almost daily without a chance of repaying him back or even thanking him. And the very same who is going to enter the arena with her in 3 days to fight for the ultimate chance of survival.

She wasn't allowed to ponder in her thoughts any more when Peeta said softly, "Slept well?"

It was then that her position was registered in her mind and a blush, no matter how hard she tried to suppress, crept up her face. However to her surprise, despite her very best efforts, she couldn't bring herself to get up from this comfortable spot that she was in Peeta's lap. She passed it off as her desperate need of human contact though inside she knew that it wasn't the case. It was then that she realized that Peeta asked her a question and was possibly waiting for an answer. "Yeah I did. And the best I had in a while. How about you though? Are you still here from when I dozed off?"

"I guess my muscles are as good as unresponsive by now, but then the opportunity to watch your face was too good to pass up. You look very beautiful when you don't scowl, why not try it very often," asked Peeta while grinning.

Despite the jab directed at her Katniss couldn't find it in herself to get irritated and thus took sweet revenge by not leaving her comfort-place at all - giving him no comfort in the process at all with his unresponsive limbs. However it wasn't meant to last long as soon enough Effie was pounding on the door asking them to accompany her to the living room for the results of the day's events.

* * *

 _So you are still sticking out on the former plan bro? (Rye)_

 _As of yet now yes. But I'll have to ensure its natural enough for me to convince the crowd. (Peeta)_

 _If you are not expecting sponsors from districts than I'll say don't worry. The Capitol citizens lack a certain muscle inside their skull. So I say lay it as thick as you can. It'll only help in gaining you or Katniss more sponsors. (Rye)_

 _I don't think it will be the same case with the President though Rye. From the small time I judged his first impression he is as sly and cunning as a snake waiting for prey. (Peeta)_

 _Peet lets have our best option be laid down here as of now. The President isn't sponsoring you or having any influence over the sponsors. So you go about impressing the jokers, and if still there is anything necessary, our emergency stash is all ready to be used at your disposal. You only need to ask or instruct and I'll handle the rest. Speaking of which when do I send the mandatory backpack? (Rye)_

 _At the very beginning as it will be the cheapest sending it then and I have utmost confidence to reign myself in the cornucopia. Moreover we made it ragged in appearance only so that it may not gain unnecessary attention. Now enough about me. You bought what we were planning all along? (Peeta)_

 _Oh hell yeah! You should just look at it brother. The house is as good as one in Victor's Vill. Mum set a feat but then I'm already of age so she has no influence over me and with dad supporting my decision, she could do very little but scream. Should you return, which I know you will if your idea works, then you will be of age too for every Victor is declared emancipated no question asked. I don't know about you, but I'm surely going to enjoy taunting and tormenting dear mother at the same time until she kicks the proverbial bucket. (Rye)_

 _*sigh* Sometimes I have difficulty in figuring out who is the older one of us. Anyway how are the Everdeens holding up? (Peeta)_

 _The mother is quite withdrawn in her shell while I am finding the company of the younger quite well. She now spends almost all of her time at my new home watching you guys through the new digi-com I bought which is also the latest to be released by District 3. Took me a week to get it after it was observed. The school is going out after tomorrow, and I guess her stay is going to be a lot time more so I offered the Everdeens resident during the entirety of the games, and after a few days of stubbornness I finally convinced them. Or rather I spoiled Prim first and then blackmailed her to get her mother crave in. and being a former merchant she was easy to convince too. It's a lot easier to look after them while they are under my watchful gaze and near vicinity. Can't say the same about the Hawthorne kid though. Caused quite a scandal out in the slagheap with a merchant girl last week. Its still hot in the week throughout the district but still second to you guys though. (Rye)_

 _Thanks brother for all the help. (Peeta)_

 _What are older brothers for? And an air of caution. The President might be as sly snake but we are the vicious spawns of devil. He mustn't be very hard to deal or in your case – manipulate. (Rye)_

 _Thanks for that encouragement brother… I need to go. Someone is pounding on the door. (Peeta)_

 _At this late hour? Well well well. Someone I must know? No wait there. Its someone I already know. But really Peet? A Hunger Games was all you needed to grab the girl? (Rye)_

 _*groan* I will talk with you later Rye. (Peeta)_

 _Whats the hurry? Take protections and don't do anything I won't do. *snicker* (Rye)_

* * *

Groaning audibly at his brother's lack of tact again, Peeta cut off the mental connection before walking over to the door opening it to reveal a disheveled Katniss. She wasn't meeting his gaze though and was looking very nervous.

"Let me guess. You couldn't sleep alone and is my arms are more appealing than your regular pillows so you came here to ask if you could sleep with me in the very literal, practical and innocent sense. My answer is yes so march along and no I won't tell anyone of this sudden development. And I'll take the blame on my part should we get caught in the act… of sleeping that is," said Peeta.

Katniss stood there with opened jaws staring at Peeta with wide eyes and it took her about five minutes to get her bearings straight. "If I didn't know better I'd say you can read minds. You even predicted correct earlier and now I got 11 points for targeting the gamekeepers," she said in awe finally. "How did you get all that? No wait, forget it. I don't care." And with that shaking her head and muttering about smart-ass boys (much to Peeta's amusement) Katniss went off towards the bed. Shaking his head mockingly and muttering about stubborn and uptight girls, Peeta followed, only to get a pillow thrown at him from an enraged Katniss.

* * *

The day after the skill-display was also the day of the interview, and by some unsaid customs it was Katniss on whom Haymitch and Effie spent most of the day in grooming up. Though she grumbled at the unfairness of it all, she knew better than to ask Peeta to get in a grooming session with either of them. Out-talking Peeta in itself is a feat that is unachievable. Haymitch frequently says that Peeta's tongue and brains are where the creator spent most concentration upon but Effie believes his appearance is also outdone – one of the few things in which Effie and Katniss are in agreement.

Cinna outdid himself is designing Katniss's 'flaming dress'. Not to be outdone, Portia teamed up with Peeta and made a very dashing suit that looked more than great on Peeta's worked out body. However the effect of him suddenly burning alight in flames and then emerging in white suit left the audience crazy and Cinna eyeing Portia enviously.

However that wasn't all that happened. While Cinna's dress did cover up for Katniss's lack of skill at stage skills, it only helped in perking up Peeta's fervor though. And after the interview, Katniss wasn't that happy. One thing lead to another and it ended up with Peeta having a bloodied hand from a cut which he received when Katniss shoved him on an urn.

So now one Katniss Everdeen was tossing on her bed after I going to it 3 hours early and since an hour passed, and she was yet restless. However she knew what she needed to sleep only that she wasn't sure if she was allowed. Finally deciding that she would need all the rest in the arena, she decided to try her luck. That and the fact that after anger had all but faded, she was curious.

As soon as Katniss opened the door she was met with the form of Peeta camping beside the doorway to her bedroom. A gasp escaped her when she realized that he still hadn't given up on talking to her and that his hand wasn't treated. A sense of guilt bubbled in her and the next moment she dashed inside her room and fetched the first aid kid. Returning to Peeta's form she realized that he was now wide awake, however she paid him no heed and began tending on the wounds. Fifteen minutes later, she was satisfied with her handiwork. Packing the kit again, she directly looked at Peeta's eyes. Taking hold of his hands, she gave him a tug urging him to follow her to her room and he obeyed to her wishes.

Reaching her bed Katniss climbed on it and made herself comfortable. Soon the weight on the bed shifted and Katniss felt Peeta's arms engulfing her frame and his body spooning her. Snuggling even close to her source of comfort and heat, she started playing with his fingers.

"Why did you do it all?" Katniss asked finally.

"Would you believe me if I was all true?" asked Peeta.

"No. Not even if I wanted to," whispered Katniss.

After a terse silence Peeta said, "I guess I understand. So you better learn the Haymitch version - an act to get us more sponsors, and leave it at that."

Another terse silence followed in which Katniss thought about all these in this new perspective, and sure enough she realized Peeta just managed to her the both of them a wide berth of sponsors. To distract her from all these she asked a new question, "So are you gonna kill tomorrow?"

"I never knew I had another choice other than dying in a game of kill or be killed," was the reply she received and a jab at his stomach was Katniss's response to the sarcasm. Sighing Peeta said, "Yeah I'll kill because in all essence if practicality, I'll have to aim at survival. And that survival can't be ensured unless 38 other tributes are dead."

"38?"said Katniss startled turning about. If it had been anyone else she would have dismissed it without much care, but it was Peeta, and she would be damned if she let him do what he was implying, for protecting her.

Another sigh and, "Go to sleep Katniss. Tomorrow you will need all the rest you can muster." And with that Peeta promptly dozed off ignoring all if Katniss's measured to get from him an elaborate answer. Katniss too knew enough about Peeta by now to realize getting answers from an unwilling Peeta is a waste of time, so after 5 minutes she huffed loudly and buried her head deep in his chest, falling asleep while taking comfort from his cinnamon scent.


	6. The Infamous Bloodbath of Cornucopia

It was a few moments now before the Games are to begin. The morning Peeta and Katniss said nothing to one another and went off on their separate ways before their prep teams could arrive. Then they were taken to their arena through a hovercraft with all the other tributes and a tracker was injected in them. Finally they parted ways again to enter their individual capsule rooms whose podium would admit them in their arena.

At the moment Portia was fussing all over Peeta, like an elder sister, from his dress and setting his token locket and bandanna. Finally at the end with tears in her eyes she hugged him hard, "I guess this is where we part ways then Portia?" asked Peeta while still in the hug.

"Not in this life Mellark!" growled Portia though with a hint of sadness. "You have to win it and return so that we can work harder to make Cinna jealous with your crazy ideas. And you still owe me my hair-care kit you promised."

Chuckling Peeta replied, "Yeah if for nothing else, then it must be for that for which I'll ensure to return."

Sighing Portia broke the hug and wiped her eyes dry. "Nervous?"

"My opponents should be," said Peeta cheekily.

"Where from you get that extraordinary self-boost is beyond me. But then I'm glad you aren't hysterical. Do your best out there Peeta. I'm rooting for you," said Portia in a rare moment where she let her emotions get the best of her.

Nodding Peeta hugged her again and then allowed the peacekeeper to lead him to the capsule. He took a last look at a silently crying Portia and then made a funny pose that made her giggle despite the circumstances. He then waved her goodbye as the capsule started moving upwards and she returned the wave while saying something he wasn't able to hear properly.

Soon his vision blackened and he let out a long held sigh of relief over the fact that he had managed to fool the Capitol trackers about the true nature of his bandanna. It was going to be a very important weapon for him out there in the arena. And then his locket that was also acting as his career for transport pills and capsule-doppelgangers also survived the inspection. Now his first mission was to take a stronghold of the cornucopia and retrieve his bag that Rye had already delivered for him.

As soon as the vision blackened Peeta closed his eye-lids and started rolling his eyes so that he could readjust his vision as quick as possible wherever he ended up. Soon enough he heard the legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith, as his voice booms all around him and he immediately took his stance.

 ** _"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"_**

* * *

Sixty seconds. That's how long they are required to stand on their metal circles before the sound of a gong releases them. Step off before the minute is up, and land mines blow your legs off. Sixty seconds to take in the ring of tributes all equidistant from the Cornucopia, a giant golden horn shaped like a cone with a curved tail, the mouth of which is at least twenty feet high, spilling over with the things that will give them life there in the arena. Food, containers of water, weapons, medicine, garments, fire-starters. Strewn around the Cornucopia are other supplies, their value decreasing the farther they are from the horn. For instance, only a few steps from Katniss's feet lay a three foot square of plastic. Certainly it could be of some use in a downpour. But there in the mouth, Katniss can see a tent pack that would protect from almost any sort of weather. If only she had the guts to go in and fight for it against the other thirty-nine tributes. Which she have rather been instructed not to do.

They are on a flat, open stretch of ground. A plain of hard packed dirt. Behind the tributes across from Katniss, she can see nothing, indicating either a steep downward slope or even cliff. To her right lies a lake. To her left and back, spars piney woods. This is where Haymitch would want her to .

She can already hear his instructions in her head. "Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others,and find a source of water."

But it's tempting, so tempting, when she sees the bounty waiting there before her. And she knows that if she don't get it, someone else will. That the Career Tributes who would survive the blood bath will divide up most of these life-sustaining spoils. Something then catches her eye. There, resting on a mound of blanket rolls, is a silver sheath of arrows and a bow, already strung, just waiting to be engaged. That's hers, she thinks. It's meant for her.

* * *

Around the same time Peeta had already re-adjusted his visions to the comfort of his surroundings and was already halfway through the cornucopia piles after having tracked his package and taken notice of his immediate surroundings and the arena's layout. Patterns and plans were getting woven, reformed and deleted in the mind of the master-strategist.

At about the end of 40 seconds he was done with planning and now took a sprinting stance. He then looked at Katniss and found her eyeing the bow greedily on the Cornucopia. As if on cue her gaze shifted towards him and they locked gaze for moments. Then breaking the gaze Peeta started eyeing the rest of the tributes. Some were eyeing the weapons that Peeta learnt they were masters at wielding from the training session, others were sizing up potential threats, and the rest were planning an easy escape out to the piney woods as soon as possible. Soon the last 5 seconds of the countdown fell on Peeta's ears and he returned his attention to the Cornucopia.

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

With the sound of a horn going off, Peeta dashed with an inhuman speed and covered the distance between himself and the Cornucopia in a record time. It unnerved everyone that he reached the Cornucopia before anyone of them could even cover half the distance while many had just staggered down their plates still unsure of laid-out mines.

Quick as he could he put on a coat full of blades and then slung his backpack around him. Unsheathing two very long knives, Peeta jumped at the top of the cornucopia and turned about waiting menacingly for the other tributes who were nearing by now. Quick as he could, he gave a reassuring nod to Katniss and waited patiently.

Though slightly unnerved at Peeta's pace and speed the other tributes remained unfazed as to them he wasn't a potential threat at all. Afterall they had seen him training and saw he got an average point at his skill-display. How very wrong they were.

Tributes from Districts 7 and 9 had formed the second largest alliance after the career pack with an impressive number of 8 allies. Peeta named them 'Giants'. Their alliance was followed in numbers by the one formed the tributes of Districts 8 and 10 having a total of 7 allies which Peeta named "Textstock" after their District's importance. Sybill, the girl tribute from District 8 who Katniss and Peeta had acquainted with during the training sessions had stayed out of the alliance formation that the other fellow tributes from her district were participating in. The smallest alliance yet, which Peeta named as 'Dwarves', was the one formed by the tributes of District 5 and 6 with a total of 5 allies. District 6's 2 tributes made this alliance with District 5's 3 tributes on the last day of the training session and the fox-face girl went solo. But Peeta had a hunch that Foxface may outlast the 5 and maybe even more with the sheer cunning that is reflected in her eyes.

Soon the tributes arrives and secured the weapons they were master at. The bloodbath that began shall be a memorable one in the history of the games. Peeta soon realized that the bow was out of Katniss's reach and she wasn't going to make it. It was when one of the male tributes from District 9 was towering over Katniss with a knife after a fight over an orange back-pack and Peeta was about to jump in to her rescue, that he heard incoming shushing that a blade makes when cutting through the air columns. Hearing it he was able to gauze up its distance and a plan was formed in instants. Just before the blade could make a marvelous contact with his head, in inhuman speed and succession, he tilted it caught the flying midair by its handle, and threw it with twice the speed at the District 9 Tribute's neck.

Peeta didn't even wait to see the face of shock on Clove's eyes and before the boy could even drop dead, Peeta was airborne and directed an assault on the members of Giants. In midair he did a flip and plunged the knife through the neck of a district 8 male upto the hilt and withdrew it before even landing on his feet. No sooner had he landed that his other knife made contact with the neck of a District 8 female, slitting it at the same time when the boy's corpse landed dead. Out of the corner of his eye Peeta saw Katniss and few others making for the woods taking advantage of the distraction he was providing which made him relieved that now he can fully concentrate on the task in hand. As soon the large boy tribute from District 10 was killed with a knife plunged in his stomach, the others came out of their shock and recognized him a threat. Though with the pattern of advancement, he realized that Career Pack will wait out and watch for the while. Meanwhile Clove's knife has already brought down a District 10 female and Cato was winning against the other District 9 male. The other careers were either busy stuffing from or protecting the Cornucopia and watching Peeta in action at the same time.

Now a bit war of him Peeta realized that the alliances of Textstocks and Dwarves are working together to get rid of him. 9-2,7-3,5-3,6-2. All Dwarves and 5 of the 7 Textstocks attacked him in a cornering assault at once. Peeta never retrieved a blade from his jacket but used all the incoming ones he couldn't dodge along with his knives and it was like he was killing them like flies. His weapon wielding and precision was as smooth as butter and he had a grace even when he was killing. He was remorseful of all the deaths he was causing, but he also knew that now wasn't the time. The fight ended as quickly as it began. Soon 7 corpses lay around Peeta. The 4 Giants did the wisest thing meanwhile – they fled with as much resource they collected after watching Peeta fight the others without getting a scratch in the process. By the end of it only 1 male of District 6 of the Dwarves survived while the others perished in Peeta's hands. The Textstocks too suffered serious loss. Out of 3 of their allies from District 7, only 1 male survived while the other was killed by Peeta. The other female bar Sybill was knifed to death by Cato while she was retreating. A male and a female District 9 perished in the fight against Peeta while Cato killed the other male who was as large as Thresh. That left only 2 members of the Textstocks alive. So in a way most of the alliances were crushed.

Job done and with no immediate danger other than the Careers who Peeta had in check, he went back to the Cornucopia to leaf through the other weapons. Soon he found a rather unique set of weapons that comes very rarely and must have evaded the other's gaze for it was buried deep and was tough to be recognized. It was a pair of retractable metallic tiger claw gloves that he read about in the weaponry book once.

No sooner had he put them on than he heard a resounding clap from behind him. But he paid it no mind and started leafing through other supplies – mainly food and medicinal kits that he might lack. 2 retractable bows that in dormant stage appears like metallic clamps of rods caught his eye and he took both of them – one for himself and the other for Katniss later on as he saw earlier that 'flirty' from District 1 had made her claims on that one. A bag of 12 quivers 6 of them containing regular arrows, 3 containing crescent head ones and the last 3 with various explosive ones caught his eye too among random things and he took the entire bag and shoved it deep into his bag which unknown to the Gamekeepers was 4-D in nature. He wouldn't store much in it to arise their suspicions though. 6 canteens made their way to the several carrier pouches he designed his bag with and in the end he stuffed the bad with some medicinal balms, disinfectants and revitalizing liquids. A plastic he took too in case necessary and then covered his bag with the waterproof cover. He tied the 2 sheaths on his back and put on his bag.

The clapping has long died by now when the sound of the bossier of the District 2 males came from behind him, "See you have already learn your place in the pack lover boy? Yeah you got it right, you are carrying our loads."

Turning about Peeta gave the boy, who was half a meter away, a dazzling smile and said, "Sure I have. But I guess I can do some things to make the job easier for myself as well right?"

Falling for the trap, the boy said, "As long as the loads are carried safely I don't give a damn about what or how you do it."

"Thanks for the consideration," and in a blur of speed Peeta threw his right hand forward and with a well leveled motion brought it straight at where he knew the joint is located. A resounding crack and the boy dropped dead on the ground. The shock that took over the careers was recovered from the fastest by the the District 1 male other than Marvel. But he did something foolish. To avenge the death of his fallen comrade, he threw a spear well-aimed at Peeta's head. The careers were shocked to the core for yet again that day when with the amazing reflexes Peeta caught the spear when its head was less than an inch away from connecting with his head. Turning his attention to the shocked boy he only said, "Pathetic," before throwing the spear with 5 times the boy's speed aimed at the boy's heart. The unfortunate victim never had a chance to recover from his shock much less defend himself from his incoming spear, that in less than moments brought his death. "There!" said Peeta now jovially to the still shocked and somewhat horrified Careers. "Now the load is to be carried for two persons less. Isn't that lovely? So anyone else wants me doing some chore?"

Everyone, Cato included, shook their heads in negative, very unnerved of the menacing smile that the Prince-of-Darkness was showing them. They now realized in the back of their mind that Peeta Mellark is the greatest strategist they could ever come across. He is a merciless killer with skills that could give the bravest peacekeeper from District 2 a run for his money. But he hid it all throughout the training regime and they were fools to fall for it. They are lucky that they didn't do something foolish like their fallen comrades. In fact Clove was thanking her stars profusely that Peeta seems to be forgetting her thrown knife at him before the blood-bath.

"Cato you can take the bloody lead of the alliance for I have no wish to do the job, but tonight we will be tracking the leftover 4 tributes from Districts 8 and 10. Yes you heard right at night. Why? Because its how predators do it and everyone needs their sleep. So take a nap and Clove you are carrying the supplies for today during our tracking, as well as watching for incoming danger with me while the others nap," said Peeta and everyone agreed. Though Clove groaned for the unfairness of it alone and thinking that she might have thanked her stars a little too early. Why did she insult him anyway in the 2 weeks of training regime? She was truly regretting her actions now.

* * *

 **(A/N) : Reviews please on the chapter I have spent labourer amounts of time upon...**

~Aeigns


	7. The Hunt begins

Katniss was horrified, scared, tensed, nervous, awed and many other things; but above everything else, she was confused. Confused at a very high level. She knew Peeta was holding back himself. But she had absolutely no idea the extent to which he held back. His sheer speed, agility and fighting prowess - the amount she saw clearly defined him as better than a career. At first she was awed at the way he caught the incoming knife and send it to the boy who was moments away from killing her. But the awe changed to fear when she realized that it meant that she might be next and he absolutely had no reason to not kill her too.

But that never came. Instead though Peeta started taking on the other alliances. The first were the members of the Giants, as he named their alliance, thus giving her and a few sensible others the necessary opening to flee to the woods. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't worried of him but when she turned for a few moments and saw his knives were working as if in butter-flow, she was assured, that and the fact that he is Peeta. He always a master plan and never lacks in back-ups either.

But it was the fact that he spared or rather saved her life that kept nagging at her constantly. Why would he do that? The question kept revolving in her mind as she made herself comfortable in sleeping bag, she got from the bag Peeta helped her retrieve, on the top of a tree. Her best assumption until now was that keeping her alive would help Peeta get sponsors in plenty. But that was ruled out when she realized that the skills he displayed and the looks he has, which can give Finnick O'dair a run for his money, would help him get plenty of sponsors. So maybe he did this for some emotion be might have for her.

Katniss quickly squashed that guilty thought in her mind. She couldn't lead herself to such lands at all. She made a promise to Prim which she intends to keep and right now Peeta Mellark was making it very difficult for her to not break her resolve.

Just then the Panem national anthem played and images of the fallen tributes were flashed on the sky in order of their sequence of death with the one to kill's image below the image of the very first among them was the boy from District 9 whom Peeta slayed. Then a male and female Tribute from District 8 and the male of District 10 - all, to Katniss's awe and disbelief, credited to Peeta. Then a female Tribute from District 10 credited to Clove and the giant intimidating male of District 9 credited to Cato - much to Katniss's relief. Katniss would have thought that that was all of Peeta and was wishing that Peeta's image in itself doesn't come up in the list of the fallen. But what she saw next baffled her.

Apparently 3 Giants weren't enough to satisfy Peeta's bloodlust for next in succession were a list of Textstocks and Dwarves Tributes all credited to Peeta. 2 males and 1 female Tribute from District 5, the only female from District 6, a male from District 7 and a female from District 9 fell to Peeta. A feat that had Katniss torn between horror, awe and disgust. Then was Cato's second kill – a District 7 female. If all this surprised Katniss,than saying that what she saw next shocked her would be a major understatement. Other than Marvel and Cato the other male Career Tributes from Districts 1 and 2 were slaughtered by Peeta thus breaking the former record of the number of Tributes killed by a single Tribute – and that too on the first day itself.

By now she was very confused and with all the stress from the day and all, needed to sort through her emotions. But killing 2 careers and 10 others and yet to live in the bloodbath alone was truly something Katniss found unexpected and impressive which spoke volumes about Peeta's skills. Usually seam children outlasts the merchant children from her district in all the previous games, but what Peeta did today clearly proved that he wasn't the normal District 12 Tribute but someone who can slay careers. A feat Katniss hardly had any doubt that Rye could have achieved as well. Finally at last she decided to not let thoughts of Peeta overwhelm her concentration on survival, and wish, until some miracle happens, that she doesn't have to kill Peeta in the end or the vice-versa.

* * *

It was about time for the Career pack to go out hunting. Peeta and Clove were having their fill of naps and most of the others were getting ready for the tracking. It was planned that 10 of them will go for the hunt, one of the 2 District 4 males and Selena (flirty) of District 1 would stay behind with the District 3 female who would be wiring and mining the surroundings of the Cornucopia for safeguarding it from other intruders.

While the others were preparing for the hunt, Cato was having a heated discussion with one of the two District 4 females.

"But this might be our only chance at killing him Cato. He wouldn't wake up at the moment thus would probably fail to protect himself," said the female.

"I don't know but I'm not having a very good feeling about this. We hadn't assessed him properly at all and attacking him right now will be like finding out his limits which may bear unforeseen consequences. The way he killed that one from our district; he was the son of our district's head Peacekeeper. One of the best trained in our district. Still the boy used nothing but a hit from the hand and that was enough to kill him. And did you see the blood bath? Even though I take pride in my skills, not even I could claim such a feat. Its like he was born to kill, and I don't see it prudent to irk him unless absolutely necessary," said Cato uncertainly.

The girl sighed and said, "Well that's what I'm saying as well. Finish the threat before it can even turn upon us."

Still uncertain Cato said, "Fine I wont stop you from trying. But know this I ain't come for your aid should your plan backfire on you and neither I'm helping you in this job."

Smiling happily the girl said, "You wound me Cato. I'll finish this job before he can even realize. Afterall I was raised for ambush-attacks."

And with that the girl walked off to a distance where Peeta was lying asleep with Clove at his side. She brought out knife from the back of her shirt that impressed Cato for no one would have guessed it kept there. Very silently she leaned over Peeta's head and was going for a quick kill. She had everyone's attention by now. Even Dylan and the District 3 girl's who was being explained by Dylan about the wiring before he set off in the hunting trail.

That was when it happened. And it was too fast for anyone to even deduce what happened. The girl's knife was inches away from slitting off Peeta's throat when with inhuman speed Peeta's gloved and fisted right hand came before the girl's face and before she could blink or react, 3 long claw like needles protruded from the gloves, impaled her face and retracted. The girl never gave any reaction but just slumped down dead between Peeta and Clove facing the sleeping girl.

The spraying of the blood from the now dead girl's holes on her face combined with the sound of the canon blowing off startled Clove from her sleep. And when she saw a dead ally facing her with holes on her faces issuing blood, she gave the most natural reaction. She screamed and drifted herself as much away from the dead girl as possible. Not even waking up Peeta motioned to the 2 District 4 males and said, "You 2 make yourself useful and dispose her off to somewhere else so the hovercraft could carry her off. And Dylan, wake me up when the preparations for the trip is finally ready." And with that he was out like a log to everyone's disbelief and shock.

While the District 4 brutes were busy at their work, Selena approached Cato, who was still in shock having seen the entire scene unfold. Sitting beside him tentatively she asked, "So what happened exactly?"

Still in a daze Cato replied, "Two things apparently. First one is that the girl kept her part of the promise. The job was done before Peeta, herself or anyone else for that matter, could even realize. Problem is while she promised Peeta's death, she herself perished. Secondly I just learned the truth of a very important lesson."

"And what might that be?" prodded Selena.

"One must never tickle a sleeping dragon," replied Cato still amazed at the skills of the Dark Prince.

* * *

Its 2 hours since the canon blew off and Katniss was restless. The sound signified that the Careers were on the hunt and has chosen night-time as their hunting time. She was still on the lookout when she heard the unmistakable sound of the crackling of fire. Scared that her cover may blow off she put on her night-vision glasses she got in her back-pack and started taking in her surroundings and that's when she found the source of the sound. At a short distance from her she could make out the figure of Sybill building a fire on a pile of assorted woods by striking stones – possibly to warm herself. The gamekeepers had made it very cold in the arena since the sun was down.

Relieved that it was no Career she was about to call her out and ask her to come up with her and put out the fire as the flames would attract unwanted attention and danger when she heard it. The sound of many foot coming in their direction noisily and judging by the sounds, in hurry. Fear dawned on her as she made out no less than 6 pairs of incoming feet. Only 1 alliance was left with that many tributes – the Career Pack. Sybill as it seems couldn't move either in the utter fear and shock that engulfed her. Realizing it was too late Katniss moved to some higher branches with her supplies from where she could both keep a watch on the happenings and still remain perfectly hidden.

Time seemed to slow down as Katniss scrambled up to the safety of the tree-top and settled right over there. She had just managed to make it there when with an excited whoop 9 tributes entered. The first to reach was Cato, followed by Clove and their fellow-tribute. 2 of the 3 District 1 Tributes were next followed by a District 4 male. However the one to bring the rear was the most shocking to Katniss. A wave of emotion – hurt, betrayal, anger, etc., coursed through her as Peeta with the sole District 3 male brought the rear of the pack. The fact that Peeta could stoop so low as to align himself

She saw the next few moments in a daze barely able to control her voice from screaming out. She saw Sybill beg and plead for her life while the careers mocked her. The girl from 1 – Glimmer if she remembered stood aside with Peeta and the boy from 3 not enjoying though if their expressions were to be judged while the rest were taunting as much as they can. Finally Peeta barked something to them and to Katniss's amazement the Careers quickly paid heed to whatever he said. In her last efforts Sybill seemed to be begging Peeta and he still stood motionless which caused Katniss great anger. Soon Clove did the deed by slitting the girl's throat and they all left the still not dead girl to die to her misery. Peeta left the last though. But before he left he looked around as if looking for something and locked his gaze with her tree. For a few moments Katniss was fearful that Peeta had her located and that she was going to be his next victim but soon with a jab at his shoulder from Glimmer he broke his eye-contact with my tree, nodded to something she was saying and left the spot.

Katniss was contemplating going there and finishing the job herself to give Sybill some mercy when Peeta, seemingly still unsatisfied, returned to take care of the girl. At first Katniss was incensed that he could stoop this low and kill the poor girl he befriended 2 weeks ago but his totally remorseful expression made her pause. Raising his hands in surrender to the now scared and retreating girl, Peeta closed the distance between them and then in an odd gesture, lifted the girl in his arms and had her wrapped up in his long cape. Still rocking her and rubbing her head he waited before all motions inside the cloak ceased, a canon blew off and finally Peeta uncovered the now dead girl from his cape. Placing a kiss on her forehead Peeta settled off.

Katniss felt warmth and relief course through her as she found that Peeta still has remained unchanged. All anger vaporized from her as she started to contemplate Peeta's actions. He sure had some ulterior motive behind joining the Careers and now that she thought about it, it was more like he was the undisputed alpha and the others seemed fearful of his very presence. Not that she could blame them. Who wouldn't with the sheer number of kills he claimed in the bloodbath? Then she realized that had Peeta stopped the Careers his cover would have blown off and it wasn't like Sybill wouldn't get killed anyway. She was still glad he gave all the comfort he can to the dying girl.

* * *

Meanwhile with Peeta making his way to the back to the pack he was having an urgent mental-discussion with Rye…

 _Don't tell me it's too late Rye. Administer artificial respirator and tranquilizer at first. Get her stabilized at first and once that is done make quick work on applying the cell-grower on her throat generously. (Peeta)_

 _Don't worry brother. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are already here helping me with it and the girl is already stabilized and in temporary intentional comatose. We are in the process of re-sealing her throat. She may sustain some discomfort for a few weeks and vocal problems for an even longer time, but rest assured she will live and will be well off by tomorrow. It's a good thing that the knife-girl didn't concentrate enough to slit the throat properly. (Rye)_

 _*sigh* Well its good news apparently. Glad that she could make it. You said something about Prim and her mother helping you. How many else knows about our secret? (Peeta)_

 _Them only and I brought them in only today morning. A bit skeptical at first but when a body similar to the girl's in the arena, landed in the middle of the living room, they couldn't help but believe me. Quite distraught they were when I had to break it to them that you can't practically send over Katniss through the middle of the games but in the end they understood. Prim wishes you luck, extends her thanks to you for ensuring her sister's survival in the blood-bath and also says to bring her sister home with you if possible. (Rye)_

 _Well tell her it was nothing and that I'll try my level best. Now I've to cut it short. I'm nearing the pack's camp. (Peeta)_

 _Before you go, you were correct in your hunch, Katniss was there where you guessed her to be and the rest are mostly scattered around the arena for now. The females from Districts 9 and 11 are boarding on the trees near Katniss's and so are the District 7 duo, though they are longing on the far end of the forest. The male from District 8 is both nearby and oblivious of your pack so build a camouflage-snare around the eastern part of the camp and if he continues the way he is walking, you will get a catch for the morning. That's all I can help now. G'bye. (Rye)_

 _Bye dear brother. (Peeta)_

* * *

Soon he reached the camp near the lake and settled down with the pack in eating dinner.

"What took you so long?" asked Cato curiously.

"Found some wet trails on the way there. Thought I better take a watch as the girl wouldn't make it far with her wound. Took care of her though. As soon as we are finished, I'll take Glimmer and Dylan with me to snare the eastern part. If my guess is right the oblivious tribute is lounging around here in hope of getting fed and watered by the lake. So with the water as the bait, the snare would do a fantastic job," said Peeta while the others listened in awe once again remembering that this is the same strategist that slayed a record breaking 12 tributes in the bloodbath and now his total record counted 14 with their ally and this latest girl from District 8.

Soon dinner was over and the 3 marched off down the lake away from the other's view. Peeta lead them to a fine corner and the 2 tributes followed him, albeit warily given his reputation. Soon they reached a spot where to their utter amazement they found that 3 large fishes were getting smoked over a fire. Turning about to them Peeta smiled a genuine and kind smile very unlikely than his menacing one. "I saw you both being denied food as you both didn't contribute much in the pack as they so eloquently put it and had they not been very fearful of me I would have surely received the same treatment as well. I already kind of contemplated this from the selfish gits and thus in the half an hour I was away before the trail begun, I arranged this, which I hope you would be satisfied with for now," he said. When both the Tributes just continued looking between him and the fishes with opened jaws, Peeta sighed and said, "Look I assure you the fish isn't poisoned and neither do I have any ulterior motive behind this all, so go and stuff yourself and leave the snaring on me. It was just an excuse for me to bring you both here."

And with that Peeta walked off to begin the laborious task. 3 hours later and at the brink of midnight he was finished with his job and he admired his handiwork. As he returned he found a truly adorable scene in the middle of this cruel game. To protect each other from the vicious cold, the two tributes had huddled themselves close to the fire, leaning against a rock and with their arms wrapped around each other in an innocent manner giving as much warmth as possible. Peeta was carefully retrieving his fish when he turned around at the sound of rustling leaves. Hidden marvelously under the cover of leaves was the little girl from District 11 eyeing his meal hungrily. She was still unaware that she was sighted but with heightened vision enhanced with night-vision glasses, it was very easy for Peeta.

Peeta put the fish on a plastic plate and retrieved a canteen from his back-pack. Then in a swift motion he started jumping/climbing softly and silently and soon with 6 well placed jumps he was so top on the tree that no one would have guessed his weight could be supported by the branches that were supporting him for the present. It was all due the shock of him being a skillful climber that kept Rye from jumping away yet. So before she could do that Peeta closed the distance between them and offered the started girl his fish and filled canteen hoping she would buy his placating gesture.

It took Rue awhile to realize that the meal and canteen were being offered to her and she looked at Peeta with unsure but hopeful eyes. Peeta smiled what he hoped a reassuring smile and thrust the plate and canteen further to her. She happily took the offered plate and started wolfing down on the meal hungrily with gusto. Halfway through the meal something strange happened. She heard sound of something similar to a blade being unsheathed and looked up to find in horror that Peeta's knife was in his hands and his expression is no longer king but rage and determination. Clutching what she believed to be her last meal she closed her eyes suppressing the urge to scream and waiting for the incoming pain but it never came.

She opened her eyes to find to her surprise that Peeta was now retrieving a bloodied knife from the stomach of the District 9 girl while clamping a hand shut n her mouth to prevent her from screaming. A canon blew off and Peeta released his hold from the now dead girl's mouth. He then retrieved some biscuit-packets and a first-aid kit from his backpack and handed them over to a still shell-shocked Rue. He then motioned something to Rue which she realized was the rising sun and the others seemed to be startled from their sleep at the sound of the canon as well.

Giving Rue a goodbye wave and a motion for her to start sneaking way, Peeta made his way the ground with the fallen Tribute's body just in time when the pack arrived and his two charges came to inspect the body having seen him some down the tree with it.

"What the hell? Its not even morning yet and you already hunted another?" asked Clove incredulously.

"Slipped from the high branches and did more damage to herself than she could bear apparently. I only helped her out of her misery," said Peeta. Glimmer and Dylan looked at him a bit puzzled but chose not to interfere with his decisions.

Cato nodded and said, "Well the more finished, the better it is for us. Well done anyway on yet another kill. What about your snare though?"

Just then an audible male scream pierced through the air startling them. "Well there you go with my promise. Hope you can take care of him without my aid? We'll meet you all after arranging our equipments."

With a gleam in his eyes Cato and his lackeys nodded and went off to the direction of the scream. Turning about Peeta asked the 2, "Slept well?"

They both nodded but Glimmer said, "Thanks for what you did for both of us and taking care of it. We are grateful to you. If only we weren't in this games I'd have surely found a way to repay you." The last part was said by Glimmer more to herself than him.

Something about her tone struck Peeta and he said while packing, "I thought getting reaped was considered an honor in your district?"

"Let me assure you my dad is ecstatic but that doesn't means I'm. It was my last year and then I was to pursue for strategic intelligence but all of my dreams were dashed with me getting reaped and now I know it'll all remain a dream for me. I mean who am I kidding? I know I'm not returning my home alive," said Glimmer desperately trying not to cry and being a master of emotions Peeta recognized her despair was genuine.

A snort was heard from Dylan, "At least you could still hide about, have the sponsors help you survive and still have a chance at winning. Look at me though. I'm waiting my days out when the career are going to grow bore of me and finish me off."

Neither Glimmer nor Peeta had the heart to falsely reassure the kid as they knew what e said was true. The Careers, as soon as they are done dealing with the others, are going to turn on him and his fellow-Tribute as they were at the weakest in the pack and the careers had no apparent use of the technicians other than to secure the Cornucopia, which the girl was doing now. It happened in few moments but Peeta soon had 2 people ready to send home other than Katniss – even if it lowers his chances of making it back.

* * *

 **(A/N) : Any reviews, constructive criticism, or even recommendations or advices for until now after reading this chapter I spent a copious amount.**

~Aeigns


	8. Forcefields and cornering the Fire-Girl

Its been days now that the games had begun, and Katniss was tired. Peeta had outdid himself in his efforts of reducing the Tribute population in the arena and out of the 19 fallen, he had claimed 15 lives already before the second day begun. The others seemed to have realized this already and are thus hiding themselves as well as they could to avoid confronting the lethal Prince of Darkness. For there hasn't been a kill for awhile.

Throughout this all some strange occurrences happened. Like last night she was terribly thirsty and was pretty low on food as well. But at the middle of the night she woke up to the smell of steaming smoked fish. There was also a large water canteen there for her. She had a doubt that Peeta left it there for her for she believed she hallucinated him kissing her moments before she awoke. But that wasn't the case as she was too high on a tree for Peeta to climb and the branches that supported her were too weak to even hold Peeta's weight, much less support him or allowing to climb. Then there was the fact that that to ensure she had distanced herself from the Careers, she had walked off to the opposite side of the way they were heading to.

So her best bet was that Haymitch listened to her plea a second time, after the rolls on the second day, and the parachute in which her meal came went missing. But why would he send smoked-fish was beyond her. Anyway the large fish did wonders to satisfy her hunger and if she were to guess she could now go without food, for awhile at least, after the large meal.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound and being wary she climbed a tree and started heading towards the direction of the sound.

* * *

The Careers were now having a heated discussion while travelling through the woods.

"We are lost. You got us lost you fool," shrieked Sandra the female Tribute of District 2.

"Apparently had you been actually listening to Peeta and not tried venturing on your own to track a potential Tribute, which turned out to be a squirrel by the way, we wouldn't have to go finding you and not get lost at the same time, so stop blaming someone else when you are at fault," said Glimmer dryly.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me 1. And what-" Sandra was cut off by Clove.

"Shut whining you daft and for the record, 1 said nothing wrong. Had we left the navigation and tracking part to Peeta we wouldn't have fallen in this mess at all," snapped Clove.

"But you are from my District-" again Sandra got cut off.

"Don't dare or I'll feel no remorse in slitting your throat open right now. And for the record again, once you enter the arena its every Tribute for himself/herself. As for supporting your argument, sue me but after 3 days of travelling around after getting lost, I lost all intentions for doing so," said Clove and Sandra wisely kept silent after that though she continued grumbling and fell back at pace with the remaining District 4 girl.

At the front of the pack the District 4 male asked Cato, "How do you keep up with fools like these in your District?"

"Believe me. I'm asking the same question to myself for the last 17 years," was the reply.

"Why are we keeping her alive again?" wondered Marvel.

"To keep up the numbers on our side. Really I never thought a District 2 Tribute could be more useless than District 3 Tribute but even Dylan helped Peeta make that snare which helped us get that District 8 male, and is also helping us to track our way out of this loop. All Sandra did for us is get us lost, loose us valuable time and resource and also some good opportunities at hunting a few Tributes. I'm seriously contemplating killing her before the 3s once we are done with the rest of the Tributes," said Cato with a sigh. "How much longer is it Peeta?" shouted Cato to Peeta who was leading the trail with Dylan at the front.

"An hour or 2 at most and then we will be out of the vicinity of the force field that's surrounding us and then its just an hour walk more to the Cornucopia. Its this field I'm the most fearful of and to avoid which I'm taking the long way," said Peeta.

"What's this field you are talking about?" snapped Sandra and Peeta and Dylan gave her a look from the front as if to say 'Are you crazy?'

Sighing Clove said, "Ignore her. I doubt she had ever learnt anything about the arena before." Turning to the confused girl she explained, "It's the protection the Gamekeepers erect around the arena to ensure that all Tributes are contained within the arena."

"So there is a field that contains us?" asked Sandra in shock.

"You truly didn't believe you could escape the arena or that it is endless did you?" asked Glimmer incredulously, and the silence was all the answer she needed.

After about a couple of more hours of walking Peeta declared that they were at the junction between the arena-interior and the place from where the Force-field began. "What was the wrong with the short way anyway and why are we putting more efforts in avoiding the force-field rather thanin tracking Tributes?" asked Marvel curiously and everyone nodded in assent wanting to know the reason.

It was Dylan who answered the question, "The short way is filled to the pit with snares that we located and some are very nasty ones, capable enough to cost you even a limb, while others are designed to activate others if you trigger one. With Tributes like Sandra in our pack, the risk isn't worth it," Cato snorted at the truth of the statement while Sandra was moments away from blowing off but Clove's threat stopped her at the last moment. "As for the answer to your next 2 questions, well let's say that the Force-field has protections that are more than capable of taking care of a Tribute and leave it at that," said Dylan in a monotone.

"What kind of protections?" asked Cato curiously.

In answer Peeta pointed to flames rising at a distance and said, "That kind of protections."

Shouting in glee Sandra squealed, "A tribute foolish enough to light another fire. What are you all waiting for? Let's go and hunt the fool down."

Everyone groaned while Clove snapped at her, "Are you real crazy? The flames are too big for a fire made by hands. And moreover that's coming from the direction of the Force-field from which we just escaped no thanks to you."

Peeta finally said, "The fire is a sign that someone is there. So spread around the perimeter and find for the nearest source of water. If the Tribute survives, that's the first place he or she will head to. Cato take Clove and Sandra with you and Marvel along with District 4 you are a team on your own. I'm taking Glimmer and Dylan on the other side. And no matter what happens, do not charge. Instead signal for a regroup. Take no chances as we are still very near the Force-field and a single wrong step would make us flaming chickens or worse in matter of seconds." Everyone nodded and spread out as was instructed.

* * *

Peeta cursed his luck silently at the moment while standing with the Pack under a tree which was hosting Katniss at the top and which Cato was trying to climb. Why has it got to be her of all people who had to trigger the Force-field?

At that precise moment Cato fell and Sandra lost her temper when she failed to get a single arrow halfway through the distance between herself and Katniss. Afterall she was bragging about her sills to Glimmer for a while now since when both of them claimed the bow and she got it due to the other fallen District 2 male's threat to Glimmer.

Rounding on Peeta she shrieked, "What's it lover-boy? Why not climb it or kill her with some incredible talent of yours? What you won't kill her will you?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance Peeta answered her calmly, "In case you haven't noticed pea-brains, the branches on which she is sitting for now is too thin to even support Marvel's weight much less mine. And if you are asking why I am not throwing a blade or spear, then just imagine what would happen if I fail and she gets her hands on the weapons. With the height in her advantage she would be killing one of us for sure. So you ready to take the chance?" When she was still looking ready to argue, Peeta taunted, "And what happened of your oh so amazing skills at archery?" That stopped her for short and she started spluttering and the others, despite the situation, snorted or chuckled. "I say we out-wait her. We have enough resources to last us here for 3 days and even then a group can go and bring fresh supplies from the Cornucopia to replenish us anytime. But she has to come down sometime for sure. All we have to do is to wait patiently and keep a close watch on her until then."

Not seeing any other way out of it, everyone agreed and started building a fire and started getting ready for the night. Peeta elected to keep watch and as it had become the tradition for his group, he leaned down a tree opposite to that of the Katniss was boarding on. Dylan and Glimmer were flanked up on his either side taking all the warmth they can form his warm waterproof cape.

* * *

Katniss was waiting up on the tree cursing her luck and suppressing the urge to scream for the pain she sustained in the fire-blow assaults she sustained in the confrontation with the Force-field. Now she was scared of what was going to be the fate of her in Peeta's assassin hands. Would she be spared or would she become his 16th kill? Thoughts like these came revolving in her mind when at some point of time she fell asleep.

* * *

It was when all the Careers and Dylan were all out like logs that Glimmer, with her head resting on the younger boy's shoulder, asked something to Peeta she had been meaning to ask for awhile, "You truly do love her don't you?"

A silence followed after which Peeta replied, "More than life itself."

"And you can climb that up can't you?" asked Glimmer with a hint of amusement.

With a chuckle Peeta said, "I'll climb up there this very night to get her some necessary supplies."

Glimmer said, "So I don't think I need to guess either where you used to go every night jumping through trees at very late at night when everyone were as dead as logs." After a silence she said, "What are you going to do at the end? You know only 1 can walk out alive don't you?"

With a sigh Peeta replied, "I'll go down to let her walk out alive. It's what for I've volunteered in the first place. Don't get me wrong. I love my second brother. But I am not ashamed to say that I don't care for him as much as I do for Katniss."

Peeta felt a nod at his shoulder, followed by Glimmer's voice, "You are a good man Peeta, let no one tell you otherwise. And the girl is lucky to have someone like you love her."

Peeta changed the subject, "What about you though? Don't you have someone special out there to return to as well?"

With a snort Glimmer replied, "Not very likely. The fools back in my district are only interested in my 'assets' rather than in me, and being of the opposite sex it was far worse for me than you could imagine. Back in our district the rich like my dad, contracts their daughter to the best bidder and then we are contracted with no respect to our wishes. That was supposed to be my fate after this year's reaping. Reasons like this made me distant to my total family."

Peeta stored that information in his mind for later reference – happy that in a way, should his plan go alright, then in less than 24 hours he would be saving Glimmer from a sad future.

Glimmer's voice broke his musings again, "You should now go to her. Don't worry, I'll help cover for you."

With a nod and a grateful smile, Peeta came out of his cape, retrieved his backpack and wriggled himself out of his cape. Glimmer slid near Dylan to keep up for Peeta's lost warmth and to keep the boy from waking up.

* * *

Katniss woke up to the soothing sensation that was emanating from certain parts of her hand and leg, that co-incidentally also had her wounds from the burn. But the first thing or rather, person she saw on opening her eyes was also the last person she expected at the moment. Raw fear, dread, horror, desperation and many other such negative feelings coursed through her very being.

She was about to scream when Peeta's hand clamped shut on her mouth but it was the pleading expression he was wearing and the occasional glances he was shooting at the bottom that did the trick for her. She studied him carefully and he didn't look anywhere prepared for a kill. Rather her hunched up pants, exposed wounds, open first-aid kit and presence and fragrance of leaves in his hands was telling a different story altogetherly. The rational part of her brain also reasoned that after climbing this high, he wouldn't have so long time to kill her had he wanted.

Satisfied that the Careers were still out like a log Peeta looked at her and motioned her to keep silent with a pleading expression. She had so many questions and so many confessions but she knew now wasn't the time. Thus she nodded her assent that she would keep silent. Peeta was one of the few who had yet to break her trust, and even when the consequence of her boldness may be death, Katniss would trust Peeta rather than anyone else in this situation.

Convinced that she wouldn't shout anymore Peeta returned to his tending. Katniss watched in simple awe as in the next half an hour Peeta cleaned, tended and wrapped her up with sterile bandages and his tending job seemed as good as that of her mother's or Prim's. It was then that she realized that the branches she was sitting on shouldn't have allowed Peeta's frames much less support it. That's when she saw and was pressed at the way Peeta had evened out his pressure thoroughly around the place he was cooped on. It was like he was experienced. This and the fact that he managed to climb this high without waking her proved to her that he and Rye trained themselves in the forest.

In the end he retrieved a strange needle with tonic that made her tense. Sensing it Peeta clutched her hand gently in reassurance and Katniss relaxed. She trusted Peeta and if he believed that she required this than so be it. She still wanted to know what tonic was it filled with, but knew better than to ask under the watchful gaze of the Capitol. She never realized when the boost was administered though while in her ponderings - the comfort of Peeta's arms had that great of an effect on her.

The next thing Peeta did shocked her. He started repleneshing her orange backpack with his supplies. That certainly did throw any of her remaining doubts on him out of the window. Generous amounts of biscuit packets, fruits, a fishing rod, medicines, knives and blades started exchanging places. The next thing shocked her, but somehow didn't surprise her all this while. 4 large fishes and 2 squirrels shot at the eye, all visibly preserved with capital preservatives, he must have found in the Cornucopia. So that finally deduced that it was Peeta who took care of her all along and she thought in her mind a single question. Would she ever stop owing to Peeta? A cloak was then wrapped around her that was a lot warmer than the sleeping bags.

The last thing that Peeta gave her brought out the first genuine smile from Katniss all this while. Who was she kidding? She was either smiling like a Cheshire cat or grinning like an idiot probably. 2 quivers of regular arrows, one of designer head arrows and another of explosive arrows was given to her. She quickly wore a quiver of regulars around her back - if for nothing that to give her a sense of protection. But when it came to bow and Peeta showed her a metal clamped rod, Katniss was puzzled. It wasn't until that he pressed a button on the rod and a readied fine bow sprung to life, that she was speechless and was admiring the craft. Returning it to its dormant phase Peeta handed it to her and she took it with shaky hands.

Finally Peeta directed a finger in a particular direction and started gesturing. Puzzled she looked at its direction and found to her surprise a large Tracker Jacket nest. Peeta mouthed to her 'dawn'. Then he motioned to the nest again but gestured aiming an arrow at it. He then pointed a finger below to the Careers and gestures them asleep. The final gesture was a finger sliding across the throat meaning death. She understood the general gist of his message. 'At the wake of dawn, drop the deadly nest on the sleeping Careers with every intentions of killing them.'

Then Peeta soon recollected all his belongings and was about to go but stopped for a while. Turning to her, he raised a shaky hand and cupped her face. A myriad of emotions flashed through the sapphire blue eyes that had lately had the effect of entracing Katniss. Katniss stayed still, enjoying all the human contact she can master while in the arena, which wasn't deadly... yet. Slowly Peeta's face inched closer to her and soon she could feel his warm breath on her face.

A bit more loser and finally he had her lips captured in his. He nibbled on her lower lip a little and then crushed his mouth on her. Surprisingly Katniss found herself enjoying the kiss and returning it with an intense passion at the same time. Peeta was known throughout the District to be a virgin even at lips and this was Katniss's first kiss as well. And she could say without an ounce of discomfort that she was enjoying it a lot. It was like she is in heavens. She felt Peeta's tongue against her teeth asking for admittance which she readily agreed. The way he explored her mouth she felt pleasure to such a height that had she not known better she would have declared Peeta a skilled kisser. Soon with a breath she tried returning the courtesy though she knew she was nowhere good like him. But to Peeta, having the presence of her tongue in his mouth was like his wildest fantasies and dreams come true.

Both knew that while the act would do wonders in getting them sponsors, they were enjoying it at the same time as well. Finally after half an hour of make-out session the 2 finally broke apart for the final time with flushed faces, ragged breath and puffy and bruised lips. Linking their foreheads they smiled at one another and with a final Peck at her lips Peeta mouthed, 'Bye.'

Before Katniss could object or say otherwise, Peeta, much to her horror, flung himself at a nearby tree. She was stunned when he landed near the trunk of the tree and with some claw like things that she noticed for the first time coming from between his fingers, attached himself to the bark of the tree. He kept hanging there silently and then jumped again thrice in quick succession against that tree, and now he had both his feet on the ground - all done as silently as a cat. Saying that Katniss was shocked would be an understatement. Even with these many years of experience at hunting, she couldn't fathom doing such a thing while a merchant boy with such a stocky build, was ruling the arena as if he was born in it.

* * *

 _Prepare Tracker Jacker treatment with boost, health stabilizer and the standard healing prescription. Have it all ready before dawn for 2 incomers. (Peeta)_

 _Who are you sending? Blondie from 1 and the District 3 kid? (Rye)_

 _Yeah. (Peeta)_

 _Sybill here wishes you luck and extends her heartfelt gratitude - after she calmed down enough from the excitement that she isn't dying in the arena that is, and also mentions that she doesn't hold it against you for not helping her in front of the Careers. She is still a bit hoarse and is having difficulty at eating, but other than that its alright with her. (Rye)_

 _Well its good news then. (Peeta)_

 _Yeah it is. Well apart from District 11 female you have none near you at the moment so have no worries for now. (Rye)_

 _I'm not continuing with them after tomorrow Rye. I'll go undercover for a while and keep close watch on Katniss from hiding. There is a possibility I may get a few injuries if I'm not careful too, so have the nutrient meal ready for deliver in case you feel the need. (Peeta)_

 _I'll send it the moment you are in good shape, state and place to have it, so don't worry about it. (Rye)_

 _Bye then. (Peeta)_

 _Bye. And take care. Of her as well. (Rye)_

* * *

 **(A/N) : Thanx to all my reviewers, followers and readers for all the appreciative words and support you all provided. Enjoy the chapter and tell me about it. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. I would also like to inform it to you all that due to my upcoming exams this might be my last chapter for a week or a more but I promise I'll be back again for sure. Thank you all for your support.** _  
_

~ Aeigns


	9. T-Jacker mishap & Bombing the Cornucopia

**(A/N) : Hey there folks! Sorry for the weeklong waiting. Exams are finally over for me to publish again. So here you go with this chapter...**

 **~Aeigns**

* * *

The dawn breaking happened half an hour after Katniss roused from her sleep. So the moment the Sun was at the brink, the arrow was registered on the bow and the aim was set. However before releasing it though, she chanced a look at Peeta below. He was looking at her at the same moment with the Tributes from District 1 and 3 flanked on either side of him under the protection of his cape. He gave her a nod of reassurance and that was all Katniss needed to release the arrow.

She didn't have to take a look that she hit home so she was concentrating on the scene that was going to unfold. As soon as the arrow made contact with the nest, it fell to the bottom and landed on the fire that got extinguished a long ago. Hardly had the nest made contact with the ground when swarms of Tracker Jackers came out of the large nest and enveloped the Careers that were nearby. Katniss was tensed when Peeta didn't move at all. Soon screams rang out from Sandra attracting the Tracker Jackers towards her.

The girl never got a chance before hundreds of venomous stings landed upon her paralyzing her in instants and effectively killing her. Her scream roused the others with a start though and in moments, everyone were on their feet and started escaping the spot. Not everyone were very lucky though. The girl from District 4 was shoved off by a retreating Clove when she came in her away. This made her stumble and she fell to her death. Glimmer and Dylan too realized that they were in danger a bit late. But within 5 stings they were covered by Peeta's cape and to Katniss it looked like Peeta was in a desperate attempt to save them but gave up a while later and ran for his life leaving behind two paralyzed Tributes. Only Peeta knew that after 5 stings to each he had swapped the doppelgangers and activated the Teleporters.

She would never deduce why but despite being in the possession of a much better bow, the bow on Sandra's hands suddenly enticed Katniss too much to let it go. It may have been a reaction of the venom of the Tracker Jackers as somehow 3 of the mutt-bugs had managed to land a sting each to her neck-area. Though she was leagues away from being anywhere paralyzed. She reckoned in the back of her mind that it must have something to do with Peeta's boost but right now somehow she couldn't help but cave in to her appeal.

Climbing down carefully in the area which was now free of the bugs she made her way to the girl with her orange backpack on. Fumbling with the bow which was being held in her stiff hands, she finally managed to get it out and after a little more struggle the still stacked double quiver detached as well. Then she gathered both the downed girls' backpacks and District 4 girl's dagger before starting to make her way to the opposite side from where the Careers went.

She had hardly taken 10 steps in a daze before she heard footsteps coming towards her direction. She quickened her pace but her load was holding her back. Still though she was adamant on not leaving them behind with the Careers. In the back of her mind Peeta's voice was registered. It was a very distant one but soon it became clear enough for her to realize that he was telling her to run. She chanced a look at her back when she caught the sight of Cato sparring with a bit wobbly Peeta, who by the looks of it was more intent on not letting him reach her. The Tracker Jackers were behind them and soon a knife got itself stabbed at Peeta's right leg courtesy of Clove. She didn't wait to kill him though - not that he was down either. Instead she took a somewhat now unconscious Cato, and with the aid of Marvel and the other District 4 boy dragged him away to the direction of the Cornucopia.

In moments Peeta was back to his feet, holding the knife that stabbed him in his hand, covered in blood. He screamed at her to run before running off to the direction of the lake with uneven steps – quite unusual of his usual grace due to the newly sustained wound. His scream attracted the bugs and the swarm took on after him not even noticing her presence. She was still in a daze thus was unsure of her senses and actions. However the fear that the Careers, who now might be returning, gave her the required adrenaline to rush. So flanked with the loads she kept running. She never for how long she ran but the last thing she remembered before blackening out was that, she was in the dense covering of the forest and that the sun was overhead.

* * *

Katniss woke up at about late morning and the first thing she realized was that her head was over a pile of leaves, covered in the blanket Peeta gave her, and she was definitely nowhere near the place she blacked out. She was about to wake up when a timid sound came from her right, "Don't! You need your rest from the stings."

Immediately she whipped her head in the direction of the sound but to her shock it was the girl from District 11 whom she had seen stealing Cato's knife discretely during the training session. But the fact that she was without any weapons and was actually tending the sting on her right hand had her some relief. She truly didn't want to bring herself to harm the small girl, who in a way reminded her of Prim. That and the fact that even with her being unconscious the girl tended her stings rather than killing her in cold-blood, made Katniss realize that the girl was no immediate danger.

So she asked her instead, "So how long was I out? And what's your name by the way?"

"Rue. And you were out from yesterday dawn. Pretty lucky for a survivor of 5 Tracker Jacker stings you know? I think it has something to do with the boost Peeta gave you," said Rue as a matter of fact.

A lot of questions started wandering in her mind after hearing the girl's statement, but the first one she blurted out was, "How come you know about him administering the boost on me?"

She looked at her and said smilingly, "I have been following Peeta by jumping between trees. He saved me from the District 9 girl the night of our first day and also gave me his fish and a water canteen and medicines all for myself. Since then I follow him through the trees and he feeds me generously at every night. I was there that night as well and it was after he fed me and administered the same boost on me that he came to you." Katniss was dumbfounded yet again at the kindness and generosity of Peeta. It was like he would ensure the safety and care of anyone he took under his wings. Even in a game where every Tribute is for himself. "And in case if you are wondering, yes I saw everything," said Rue winking to her suggestively.

An odd blush, which was very uncommon of her, crept Katniss's cheeks as she realized what the younger girl was insinuating and no matter what, she couldn't suppress it. She rather said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Giggling Rue said, "Sure you do," and broke down laughing. Katniss scowled in response but soon joined her as well. Then an odd realization hit her and panicked overcame her as soon as her last memory of Peeta resurfaced. Rue must have noticed her sudden change in mood and guessed the correct reason, thus she said, "Don't worry Peeta is alright. With seven stings and a probable boost he is safe from the stings. The knife wound though deep, is nothing he couldn't recover from. He came limping to where you blacked out yesterday some hours later. Spotted me watching over you and with my aid, carried you and your 'conquests' down here. He said to keep in hiding until you recover and asked me to keep a watch over you. Supplied us with 3 more fishes – a great fish-catcher he is, and a chicken-like bird. Finally said he would be hiding by the lake's wet mud until he recovers from the wound and also cautioned that for a while he'd be unavailable so tend to keep out of danger."

Katniss relaxed on hearing that but scrunched up her nose on the last part in irritation of the obvious jab made at her. "I don't need him always to keep me safe," she huffed. Rue looked at her like she was crazy and after a few minutes she finally sighed and said, "Okay, maybe a little I guess."

With a raised eyebrow Rue answered, "Whatever you say."

Rue finally finished tending her wounds and retrieved the bird that, unnoticed to Katniss, she had been smoking all this while. While she was skillfully chopping the bird, Katniss went and fetched two bowls of fruits from one of the retrieved bags and also brought out what appeared to be Sandra's canteen, which turned out to be full.

Once everything was arranged they sat on a log of wood to eat and Katniss initiated the conversation this time. "So what happened all the while all the while I was out?" she asked curiously.

Rue said, "The Tributes from 1, 2, 3 and 4 are all dead at your credit. The affected Careers barely managed to reach the Cornucopia before collapsing in a dead faint and are still out as we are speaking. Had it not been for the fact that their numbers would have seriously dwindled, the 3 who stayed behind in the Cornucopia would have surely killed them. But they are in serious trouble though. Peeta had almost cleaned the Cornucopia off of its medicinal supplies discretely and the only iodine tablets they are left with are the ones they carried with them before leaving the Cornucopia on the first day and they are down to almost half of their food supplies to boot. The weapons are still there but what left are only swords and spears. Else than that nothing but water bottles, iodine tablets, fire starters, plastics, mines, wires, TNT and such things are what is left there. The others are still hiding deep in fear of the Careers or the Satanás as they have no idea of what transpired yesterday other than the fact that 'fire-girl' finished off 4 Tributes at a single go and thus is a dangerous threat as well."

Katniss listened with rapt attention to the younger girl. She was awed at Peeta's strategy. Trust him only to cut off all the medicinal supplies from the Careers and then also to make sure that they are not left with much fresh water. However something else also caught her attention. "Rue did you say there are TNT and mines, as in within the stocks of the Cornucopia?" When the younger girl nodded uncertainly, Katniss asked with a gleam in her eyes, "What are your thoughts on 'Bombing' off the Cornucopia?"


	10. Saving Rue & Arriving at Rye's Realm

Four days after the Tracker Jacker incident, Peeta awoke to the sounds of heavy explosions. He wouldn't have given it a second thought had it not came from the general direction of the Cornucopia. That was odd as the Gamemakers, rarely if ever, harmed anything from anywhere near the Cornucopia unless absolutely necessary. But what startled him the most was the tune of the mockingjays that reached him moments after the explosions. It was the same one he taught Rue to signal him with should she or Katniss fall in serious need of his help.

These all had Peeta immediately sprung to action from his state of rest; not totally healed either. He was jumping from one tree to another in a mad dash. He had asked Rye to not send him his package yet, but to wait even later. He had sealed it with antiseptics and bandages for now, but with the pain increasing with every jump, he knew the wound is going to open up soon. Meanwhile a canon had blown off moments after the explosions finished and as soon as Peeta was near the Cornucopia he heard a second one. Fetching out a pair of binoculars from his backpack he looked at the general direction of the Cornucopia. One of the boys from 4, that accompanied him in the trail, was lying dead - visibly caught up in the explosion. The girl from 3 was lying with a snapped neck and an enraged Cato hovering over her - disposed 'waste.'

Peeta wasted no time at all in fleeing from the scene after he found no traces of Clove and Marvel. He started moving towards a part of the forest from where the Mockingjay tune was coming thickly. Again another canon and now without a care of his wounds Peeta was jumping over trees before he properly even landed on one — all the while praying that it wasn't what he was thinking it to be.

The sight that welcomed him as soon as he came to a clearing was quite disheartening. An arrow at throat and Marvel was down; while Katniss was singing to a fatally wounded Rue who was wrapped in nets and had a bloodied spear lying beside her. The sight had Peeta stopped cold and he immediately began contemplating whether he should use up his last of means of ensuring both Katniss and his safety.

That would mean he would have to go for plan B. He had asked his mentor before the Games to spread the popularity of the idea, among the capitol citizens and sponsors, that he will be hinting by his pattern of killing in the Arena. With Marvel dead he could find only 4 remaining such examples. But the plan is risky and not entirely in his hands. One more look at the girl dying and Peeta had determined what he will do. Plan B would have to go in action or Katniss alone is going home.

He noticed the dying girl and he waited patiently. It was a good thing that Katniss had Rue covered entirely with his cloak and also that his last Doppelganger was also the best one — in the sense that it could manifest the quickest in the blink of an eye. He trusted Rye to know what is necessary in this condition as he couldn't exactly cimmunicate with him at the moment — emergency CPR followed by artificial breathing, resealing of wounds and generous infusion of blood to vouch for the lost amount until the body is stabilized thoroughly. This was by far the worst Tribute he was sending home - but nothing that can't be healed by his brother with the aid of Capitol machines, medicines and his numerous experiments.

Moments after Rue released her last breath Peeta instantly launched the invisibly small pills of doppelganger and teleporter at the same time as Katniss covered Rue's body with the cloak from the cameras. The action was like him lifting his hand to rub his head to avoid being caught in the cameras. Even if she felt a slight shifting of weight from the inside for a few moments, Katniss likewise ignored it entirely in her grief. The canon blasted to signify a successful death. The claimer however, was dead before the life he claimed supposedly perished.

Slowly and quietly Peeta retreated from the scene and after a while of crawling, he got on his feet and started walking towards the general direction of the lake with a limp in his leg. Halfway through he heard rustling of leaves and knew instantly someone had spotted him. He allowed his prey to come near him but with his disturbed state of mind and senses he never expected a knife to lodge itself at his wound, opening all that was sealed.

Endurance was a trait that was the only thing Peeta and Rye learnt from their mother. 16 years of life with the witch makes it an important lesson to learn to survive. So he was more annoyed than feeling painful at the attack. One thing was for sure though — he knew who threw the knife; afterall there's only one Tribute who is this good at this art after him. And the place where the knife had impacted said clearly that it was an assault from a trained hand. He was inwardly thanking his lucky stars for somehow getting possibly the last chance at hinting his plan to Haymitch after sparing Cato in his last assault.

With an annoyed face Peeta turned about and scowled at his attacker. The attacker, Clove Braveheart was moments away from wetting herself in sheer horror as the knife, she so hoped would give her an upper hand in killing the boy, only brought the direct wrath of the Prince of Darkness on her. The knife seemed to have no effect on him at all but still very bravely she threw the other knife in her hand directly at his head. Her adrenaline drive had her throw the knife the fastest she could ever manage but the next thing she saw was that the knife was now clasped between Peeta's pointing and index finger, inches away from his face, and still vibrating due to the sheer force at which it was dislodged. Raw fear, horror and dread engulfed her as she realized she might very soon become the Satanás's 16th kill of his vicious blood streak.

Before she could attempt to run, scream or much less even call for help, Peeta was face to face with her. A warm sensation near her legs signalled that she had lost control of her bladder but she was too scared at the moment to become embarrassed by that. She couldn't find her voice in the face of her sure death but she managed to hear what he said next, "Next time we meet, I'm gonna crush you like the annoying bug you are." Before she could even comprehend the meaning of the statement she was backhanded roughly and then hit on the head hard at mid-fall. She had blacked out before she could even hit the ground.

* * *

 _Victor's Village, District 12, Rye's "Realm"..._

It was very late at night when Rye finally emerged from the healing room and entered the living room. There sat a 10 screens displayer in the living room which, unlike its cheaper single screen counterpart, displayed all 10 scenes of the matches that the Capitol televised from the Games.

As soon as he entered 2 blonde girls, one of them with a neck mask, and a brunette boy spotted him and stood up – all asking the same question silently. "She is out of danger and as of now stabilized. She'll survive for sure but it was a close-call indeed. Can't mend the scar though because we only furnished for absolutely necessary medicines rather than those petty ones which have usually nothing to do with healing."

All sighed in relief before scuffling the notes, that they had been jolting notes down on all this while, and arranging them in order.

"What's going on since the 'Bombing of the Cornucopia'?" Rye asked with air-quotes using Katniss's reference of the incident, while they arranged the papers.

"Other than Clove knifing open Peeta's wounds, Clove wetting herself out of fear when he didn't even flinch and Peeta manhandling Clove, nothing major at all," listed of Dylan.

"Quite a great list you have," commented Rye impressed.

"But really the not-even-flinching part was awesome. I mean he didn't even show an ounce of reaction," said Sybill impressed.

"If you had even seen our mum, which you will very soon no doubt, then you would have realized from where he and me have got our endurance capacity," said Rye morosely. When they kept looking at him confusedly he explained, "Whipping hasn't taken place in our District for a couple of decades now, since old Cray has been our district's Head-Peacekeeper, but our mother has continued that legacy on her eldest and youngest. Hell even the Peacekeepers then used to have far better reasons than our mother's petty ones." A gasp from the girls was the reaction he got. "And that's only the beginning," finished Rye.

"That bad?" asked Dylan a bit timidly.

Chuckling Rye said, "Let's say if ever a situation comes where I'm given a chance to kill either the President or my mother, than it'd definitely be a hard one and leave it at that."

"She is the worst sort of woman to hurt her own child. I mean I hated my parents too for what they did to me but it pales in comparison to your mom's actions. I mean to think any of my parent would escalate to physical violence… I wanna shoot that woman straight through her head the first time I see her," said Glimmer as a single tear strolled down her eye.

Laughing a bit Rye said, "This I think is the beginning of a very good friendship, although I can't let you do that. And moreover we never considered her as our mother much. It was more along the lines of the witch-wife of our dad who loves to abuse others," everyone shared a small laugh at that. "Enough about the hag about whom I give a damn. Tell me what of my dear brother and his surroundings. And Dylan, you mentioned Clove hitting him back at the wound. How is it now?"

Sybill gave the answer to that, "I've been tracking him and Katniss all this while. He is back at his hiding place, however he used the mud for camouflage this time. He has taken a dose of blood-disinfectant as I recognized it, but has lost a lot of blood – enough to make him dizzy for awhile. The mud would do wonders now to seal the wound but his vitals are a lot down visibly. He is on dry food for a while as we all know, and he has enough clean water to drink but he needs some protein soon. Add to that a fever, which is sure going to come with the sheer amount of blood lost, and I don't find the results to be that appealing."

Rye nodded and said, "Good track of Peeta. We'll ensure that the health-meal is sent as soon as he can get it. Can't risk it with where he is as of now. And for a matter of fact, it can be sent only once without making the Capitol suspicious. They are already suspicious about Peeta's bag as it is. It's a good thing that it has a self-destruction mode though. So we stick to the plan. Wait unless an emergency to send the meal."

Sybill nodded and then said, "Not much to say about Katniss though, other than the fact that she has to work with the aid of only one ear now throughout the Games, until the affected one is healed. She has managed to pull herself through the 'death' of Rue but didn't give up on her 'body' before paying it a tribute of her own. Earned her a loaf of bread from District 11 however I don't think the Capitol appreciates it."

Rye sighed in slight annoyance. "Too stubborn?" asked Glimmer with a hint of amusement.

"Tell me about it," said Rye smiling a bit. "You guys have seen her for what 3 weeks at most? We had to face miss huntress-who-is-as-tactful-as-a-fly for about 16 years 11 of which Peeta spent in following her like a love-sick puppy, which he is by the way." Everyone laughed again, this time joined by Prim too who had just entered the room from the healing room and heard the conversation.

"Oh don't worry even miss huntress-who-is-as-tactful-as-a-fly has had an eye for mister boy-with-the-bread for awhile now, since when the bread incident," said Prim smilingly. "Perks of being the younger sister to miss huntress-who-is-as-tactful-as-a-fly," she said when everyone looked at her questioningly. Glimmer and Sybill nodded in understanding while Dylan and Rye looked even more lost.

"I think you need both the 2 X-chromosomes to understand that," said Dylan wisely and Rye nodded in understanding while all the females rolled their eyes collectively.

"So what about the other Tributes now?" asked Rye finally changing the subject and Glimmer, Sybill and Dylan started rattling off incidents from their personal notes.

"Okay so let's get this straight. Selena 'flirty' and the District 4 Tribute hadn't returned since the 'Bombing of Cornucopia' in fear of facing the reactions of District 2 leftover Careers and have formed an alliance of their own all this while. The male from District 6 is still out there, though he is severely weakened due to prolong starvation and consumption of contaminated water. The duo from District 10 are living from the grains they found in the grasses on the other side of the Cornucopia and are in an alliance for the while. Thresh is there as well, to their opposite end though, doing the same, albeit much better due to prior knowledge in agriculture. The duo of district 7 are sheltering on trees, obviously in alliance, and are building snares around themselves; only the fools don't know that there is no one in their close proximity to trap other than them themselves. Foxface is doing what she has been doing the best all this while – hiding and stealing from anyone and everyone. The Career duo from District 2 are living off from their supplies as well as that of whom they have hunted down earlier, which if used decisively, could last them for a week. Their mentor sent them medicines and iodine tablets, but if judged properly, their popularity is average and at this point of the game, the cost of anything is very high. So it can be safely deduced that it's their last batch of something valuable until the Feast unless they did something extraordinary to gather crowds which I believe is highly unlikely," finished Rye finally, after listening to everyone, while the others listened in awe and rapt attention at all the possibilities and strategies he is making out of their facts.

It was times like these that Glimmer and Dylan saw glimpse of the strategist Peeta in him whom they had came to respect and care for in the few days they spent together and to whom they will also now be eternally grateful and indebted to. But Sybill was more looking at the Rye's expression which displayed worry and she also had a question nagging her mind. But it was Prim who caught Rye for his worry.

"Something worrying you Rye?" asked Prim.

Startled at being caught Rye took his time to compose himself and gather his bearings. Slowly nodding he plopped himself down on the love-seat Glimmer was sitting on and said, "It's the fact that Peeta used up the last of his Doppelgangers and Transportation pills that is worrying me the most."

Glimmer gasped and said, "You mean to tell me he is out of the things he used to save us?"

Rye couldn't bring himself to answer that so he slowly nodded in agreement. He then continued, "He already mentioned to me that none of the ones to arrive here through the transporter pills is going to be him. But I thought that the last one was going to be Katniss so that he could return as the Victor. Now don't get me wrong, I'm glad that he sent Rue but still only one Tribute walks out alive as the Victor."

"That means either Katniss or Peeta is going to come home?" asked Prim disheartedly. She really didn't want to make a choice between her elder sister and the boy who had her sister's eyes and whom even she liked and admired as well.

When Rye didn't answer exactly Sybill finally said, "There is something Peeta has planned all along hasn't he Rye? Its his nature to always have a Plan B to fall back upon. Is that the reason he had spared Clove earlier?"

Rye's uncommon surprised expression was all the answer everyone needed. When he saw everyone's hopeful faces, he finally sighed and said, "Yes he has a plan. None of you may know but the 9th Hunger had two star-crossed lovers from District 7 and 10, who were gathering many sponsors for themselves. They were becoming so popular that the Game-makers invoked a twist that should a male and female Tribute ended the Game then they'll win. Everything was going on well for the duo until a few days before the final day, it somehow leaked that what the Tributes were doing was simply an act. Nothing happened immediately until the 2 made it to the final 2. It was then that the Gamemakers announced that 'further reference from the rulebook has revealed that there can only be one Victor.'"

Everyone was silenced and listened with rapt attention at it. In the end no one needed to ask what was the resulting fate of the 'star-crossed lovers.' Dylan finally asked, "So Peeta is trying to pull off the same stunt?"

Rye shook his head in negative and said, "No. He is rather targeting for invocation of similar stipulations but is also willing to bargain with the Capitol. In return of letting 2 to live he is trading the Capitol what they love the most – entertainment, and this will give them entertainment beyond the Games as well."

"But what surety is there that the Capitol won't do the same thing to them as it did to those 2 the last time?" asked Prim wisely.

"My brother's best weapon, other than the obviously lethal brains, until now has been his tongue. Can't say about the kissing part," everyone cracked a smile at that part. "But he can make a person believe that the Sun rises from the West and that fish grows on trees effortlessly," continued Peeta as everyone nodded in agreement at that. "And then there is the fact that unlike those 2 idiots, Peeta and Katniss are in many advantages."

"Like?" asked Sybill curiously.

"Well for starters, his love for Katniss is genuine and while it was nowhere insinuated, even Katniss is growing to care for Peeta," everyone smiled at the truth of that part. "Then there is the fact that these 2, unlike them, aren't idiots to give out any plans infront of the cameras – Peeta is an awfully intelligent strategist and Katniss is a brilliant survivor, so it's not a surprise. Also the Capitol folks are in love with my brother even before the Games started, and their love for him and his popularity has only increased with every day of the Games," finished Rye and everyone nodded at that as none could deny any of it.

Glimmer finally asked what she had been meaning to ask for awhile, "Why didn't you outright told us all these at the beginning."

Rye sighed and took his time to compose for a reply. Finally he said, "Because I didn't want to raise your hopes up only to bring it crashing down, should the worst happen. Peeta is the only one I love the most and unconditionally in this entire world. Peeta has a good relation with dad because he is very forgiving, but as much as I don't want to, I would always accuse dad for my childhood as it was only because of the fact that he couldn't stand up against her, that our mother abused us. I want Peeta back, because ha cared for me, loved me, safeguarded me and gave me a sense of hope and protection when no one was there for me." Everyone was silent and Sybill and Prim had tears in their eyes. Prim knew how it felt as in a way she was similarly taken care of by Katniss. Glimmer regretted asking the painful question tactlessly and to comfort the now distraught brother, she engulfed him in a hug, which Rye returned after a few moments of hesitation. He chuckled and said from her shoulders, "And as much as I would love Peeta back, there is no denying the fact either what he said to you. He would give up his life a hundred times before letting harm come to Katniss."

The silence that followed was broken by the image of Caesar Flickerman and the Head Game-maker Seneca Crane coming alive on one of the central Displayers. Mrs. Everdeen too chose that moment to enter the room as well. Dylan fumbled with the correct remote, the collection of which was in his possession, and raised the volume for everyone to hear.

* * *

 _ **So how far has the Third Pre-Quell Game been a success Caesar? (Crane)**_

 _ **I have to say this Seneca. This year will give your Career such a boost that you will go down the history as one of Panem's best and most famous Head Game-maker till date. (Caesar)**_

 _ **No matter how much I want the credit, it's the Girl-on-Fire and especially the Prince-of-Darkness that has been doing most of the work. (Crane)**_

 _ **Very true Seneca. The girl is too great an archer to avoid and her tactic of guerilla assaults are leaving us speechless as well. She has already made an impressive 6 kills and still counting — all of them Careers. The highest record of Career-kills she will hold if she kills one more. The boy however is where the most attention of this year is on. With a majority of support from the sponsors, he still has to get a gift yet, but so far he has shown his prowess in all sorts of weaponry and has also made impressive use of his cunning at the same time too. He has broken the previous record of 9 kills and set an impressive record of 15 kills and still counting, 3 of which are Careers. And lets not forget that it was Peeta Mellark's idea that earned Katniss 4 of her kills. What an interesting duo from District 12 we have this year. (Caesar)**_

 _ **Well what can I say? I have got 2 diamonds sent to me from the coal-fields of District 12? (Crane)**_

 _ **Too true Seneca too true. So what is this important announcement that the Gamemakers' council is letting the entire Panem know before the Tributes? (Caesar)**_

 _ **You see Caesar these 2 diamonds from 12 has not only given us such a great and valuable show of skills but also of their emotions and care. Right from the beginning they had sacrificed a lot. Starting from volunteering for their siblings to now fighting against all odds and still caring for each other despite knowing the fact that only one among them can walk out alive. Peeta has indeed did a lot for Katniss to protect her – feeding her, watering her, hiding her trails from the Career pack while he was still a part of it, saving her from the District 9 male Tribute during the bloodbath who was the first to fall in his hands. And then Katniss is no slouch either. While Peeta hunts down his prey, Katniss kills in numbers. The 'Bombing of Cornucopia' was a first ever occurrence as well. No Tribute in the history of the Games has ever pulled such a great stunt. These are the things we appreciate Caesar and thus we want to reward them. (Seneca)**_

 _ **Is this what I think it is? (Caesar)**_

 _ **Depends on what you think. We want to reward our star Tributes from 12 with a chance to have what they were willing to sacrifice from the moment they Volunteered – a second chance to pursue their love for each other. Don't think we haven't seen these indications already Caesar. We have and we have assessed them thoroughly and what we have found out is that it can't be anything but genuine. And despite the popular belief we Gamemakers aren't stone hearts and are very much humans. *chuckle* Tomorrow morning at 8 Claudius's voice will notify to all the surviving Tributes that this year for the first time in the history of the Games, 2 Tributes can be crowned Victors, condition applied that they are both from the same District. (Crane)**_

 _ **Impressive… Crane impressive! For all you know, you made your name eternal with the history of this Pre-Quell. That makes it possible for Districts 2, 7, 10 and 12 to have 2 Victors this year. It'll truly be a history and make it more interesting to watch now. A masterpiece you have organized Seneca, I have to give you that. (Caesar)**_

 _ **Well it's the people who gives me the required inspiration. Afterall I aim to please. (Seneca)**_

 _ **Thank you for making time from your very busy schedule to join us and share this interesting information with us Seneca Crane. Wish you all the luck with the Games Seneca. (Caesar)**_

 _ **It's the Mockingjay and Satanás that bears my luck Caesar. (Crane)**_

 _ ***chuckle* Yeah good luck to them as well. So that's all for today ladies and gentleman. Stay tuned for any further updates on the Games. This is Caesar Flickerman, your very beloved commentator and analyzer of the Hunger Games. Good night and back to the Games now. (Caesar)**_

* * *

"Peet and Haymitch did it!" whisper-exclaimed Rye still in Glimmer's arms as the others nodded in shock. Suddenly bolting into action Rye rushed towards the kitchen shouting all the while, "I need to prepare him his nutrient-meal soon. This is the very best opportunity we've got for now."

Everyone were startled but for once everyone, even surprisingly Mrs. Everdeen, looked slightly relieved and were smiling as their chances of getting both Peeta and Katniss back and unharmed together sky-rocketed high.

Still smiling Glimmer said, "Let me go and help him out."

"Sure! Don't distract him much though," said Dylan off-handedly and that made Glimmer pause.

"What did you mean by that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In case you haven't noticed you were looking at home in his arms all this while," said Sybill equally distractedly but with an amused tone.

Glimmer wasn't liking how it was going at all but still pressed, "It was only to comfort him."

"Yeah sure," said Dylan.

Finally frustrated, much to everyone's amusement, she snapped, "Say clearly whatever you want to say."

Dylan and Sybill looked at each other for a few moments then shrugged and much to Glimmer's mortification started singing, "Rye and Glimmer sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Glimmer for a moment was speechless but soon a blush started erupting into her face as the 2 teens continued chanting their song. It didn't helped either when near the 5th rounds, even Prim joined them. Her last straw and the reason her mortification only grew further was when the usually calm, collected and rather unresponsive Mrs. Everdeen had her lips twitched upwards and her usually dead eyes sparkling with amusement at the teens' antiques. Not being able to take it an longer she dashed off from the living room, face as red as a tomato, and the last thing she heard was them breaking down in laughter. Once near the kitchen door she couldn't help but think, 'Am I that detectable?'

* * *

 **(A/N) : Here you go with a long chapter readers. And guess what? Action begins next chapter (hopefully). Enjoy and Review whatever you all feel after reading this one and any constructive criticism is as warmly welcomed as any appreciations... literally.**

~ Aeigns


	11. The Duo-Victor Policy & Haymitch's Panel

As the sun's rays hit the arena Katniss came down from the tree she was sleeping on the whole night. The last of Peeta's hunt perished yesterday and even though she was still high on bread, biscuits and fruits, stocking meat would serve a good idea at the time being – with her being half-deaf already she needed time on her side afterall. She was still remorseful of Rue's death but she knew that this wasn't the time to mourn. It was when she was contemplating where possibly Peeta might have got those squirells that Claudius Templesmith's voice rung out in the arena. It was a bit odd as it was still too early in the Games to lure the surviving Tributes to the Cornucopia by giving a feast. And it wasn't like there wasn't any action in a while as she had bombarded the Cornucopia only yesterday. So she listened to the announcement with rapt attention.

 _ **Attention Tributes. As a part of the "Major Twist" of a Pre-Quell there is a slight altercation made in the rules of this year's Games. As from now on, two Tributes can be crowned Victors should both the Tributes hail from the same District. I repeat, 2 Tributes from the same District, if they survive to the end, can be crowned as the Victors. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!**_

A lot of thoughts were spiralling in Katniss's mind as Claudius's announcement sunk in her mind. Then before she could even control herself, she was calling out for Peeta and running towards the general direction of the lake where Rue informed her that Peeta was hiding.

* * *

It's been about afternoon now that Katniss was touring the sides of the lake searching for any signs of Peeta and praying dearly that he isn't already dead as she has heard the canon blowing off once 5 minutes ago. Her only relief was the fact that the Hovercraft that appeared lifted the unrecognizable body from near the Cornucopia – a place where Peeta wouldn't appear so foolishly. So it was probably either the male from District 4 or 6 as the physique was distinctively male and wasn't large enough to be of Thresh. The other remaining males are in alliances by now so it would be highly unlikely that they are murdered in singles. She has to find Peeta soon as she might as well be the only duo who hasn't regrouped yet. And frankly she feels safer with Peeta around and she also knows that he is her only chance to walk out of the Arena alive. She was also quite relieved that both she and him can return home alive as she now doubted very much that she could find it in herself to kill him after the so many debts she owed him and the other Tributes couldn't do the job any better either.

It was finally another half an hour later that she finally gave up on her search and plopped herself down on the wet mud with the large bag, that she got from Marvel and which now held all of her collective belongings, at her side, without a care of the dirt. She was over such petty things for now. She finally laid down her head on the mud and sighed, "Where are you Peeta?"

She was pondering between whether to continue on searching Peeta or to go with her initial plan of hunting when suddenly to her horror, 2 hands came out from underneath the mud she was lying on and one hand strongly held her in position making it impossible for her to move while the other covered her mouth, not letting her make a sound. Fear coursed through her with dread thinking that some Career or another Tribute has got her and she is going to die when she finally had a good chance to win.

But then a very familiar voice breathed down on her good ear and saying, "Came here to finish me off sweetheart? Let's check out if the Girl-on-Fire is ticklish." And with that before relief could even replace her horror, the hand that was covering her mouth travelled to the other side of her body and the 2 hands started tickling her mercilessly. She squirmed, twitched and giggled uncontrollably and involuntarily. The torture continued for about 3 minutes before Peeta finally had mercy on her. "A much needed break from the settled tension," Peeta declared finally sitting up. A panting Katniss hit him hard on the shoulder making him yelp and was also trying her best to shoot at him a vicious glare and not smile in the process herself.

"You were camouflaging at the bank of the Lake?" asked Katniss after finally catching her breath and admiring how beautifully he had camouflaged himself with only mud and twigs.

"Not much to do than to heal my leg. Would have taken to the trees but the duo from 7 are scouring the Arena with the aid of trees. Underneath the mud of the lake it's the last place one would expect the brave Satanás to lodge," said Peeta.

"How's your leg?" asked Katniss suddenly with worry remembering the knife-hit.

Peeta grimaced and said, "Stopped it from flowing, getting infected and even sealed it once. Second throw from the fool again reopened it. The disinfectant boost will ensure no infection for sure. But this time lost a lot of blood at once and it isn't sealed either."

Katniss, though worried about the wound, was relieved that it wasn't anything worse. Some food, water and rest would probably help in making up for most of the blood lost, but she needed time for that. Though luck seemed to be in her favor this time, as the sky looked like as if the Game-makers were arranging for a few rainy days and maybe a storm as well. Perfect time for Peeta to recuperate. Another question was pondering in her mind though. "When did you confront Clove for the second time? And if you are alive then why is she as well?"

Peeta grimaced and said, "A long story. How about some other time?" Katniss nodded in acceptance and it was finally then that she recalled the reason for finding Peeta. Without a second thought she jumped on the startled boy hugging the daylights out of him, all the while babbling about the prospect that now they could both return home safely. After holding her for a few minutes as Katniss first cried in happiness for their chance, in grief for Rue's 'death' and finally in relief of finding him, Peeta finally said, "Um Kat? I'm loving the position I'm currently at, and the fragrance of your hair is heavenly by the way; and I'd be glad if I get to spend out my entire life like this. However right now if some Tribute comes to find us we'll be like sitting ducks waiting for them to slaughter us. So how about getting to somewhere safe?"

Katniss quickly broke the hug and blushed as red as a tomato thinking what she was doing all this while – and in front of entire Panem to boot. True, the act will get her sponsors in plenty but still it didn't at all end or even lessened her mortification any less. Moreover it wasn't like she needed to worry about food anymore with Peeta with her now. Though now with him being, wounded she didn't know for sure.

As if reading her thoughts, Peeta said while standing up, "Oh! By the way I shot a majestic stag this dawn and haven't even touched it yet. Went pretty bore with fishes so thought a "change in taste" was necessary."

'Trust Peeta to think about "change in taste" in the middle of the Hunger Games,' thought Katniss dryly. 'No wonder the Capitol is in love with him; or his sense of humor at least.' However a more shocking question was revolving in Katniss's mind as of now.

"When come they started keeping stags in the Games? And how on Earth did you _shoot_ it?" exclaimed Katniss in both shock and awe.

"Do not know from when and why – must be the perks of a Pre-Quell? But I for one am not complaining. The fellow was nearby and didn't recognize my camouflage like you. I had a few darts I fetched from the Cornucopia. And I also kept a few cartridges filled with juices from a few berries I found earlier in my hunt with the Careers that work as analgesics for animals and if given a little more than necessary, than it induces them to a permanent 'sleep'. So in the lack of light, I took advantage to very discretely shoot the stag, and it even didn't realize what happened before it was out. Story finished," said Peeta while Katniss looked at him with hanging jaws. He then continued while walking behind some of the bushes, "I'm still well stocked on fishes, fruits and then there is all the supplies from Cornucopia I haven't even touched yet. They are all present in a cave that is hidden on the other end beneath the lake. With Tributes like Foxface around can't risk loosing my goods now can I?"

Katniss finally sighed and shook her head. Looks like Peeta wasn't keen on getting help from the sponsors at all. Why was she thinking he can't provide again? Then a thought struck her. "So this cave of yours. Can we bunk in there?" she asked Peeta as he returned with what even Katniss couldn't deny to be a great kill. He truly did mean it when he said a magnificent stag. For it looked roughly 2 meters in length, 2 ½ in height neglecting its antlers and pretty young for it to be that healthy.

A smile crept on Peeta's face as he saw Katniss's reaction at seeing his game. Dragging it towards the general direction of the cave he started limping his way, saying, "I was waiting when you will catch on. Coming along now?"

"Are you going to drag it all the way there? It'll leave behind a trail for others to follow," said Katniss incredulously.

In response Peeta halted in his tracks, turned about with a raised eyebrow, and then jabbed his pointing finger in upward direction. Katniss looked up to find that the sky is dark with hovering dark clouds, signaling for an upcoming storm. It was then that it hit her that no trail will survive the upcoming storm. With a sheepish expression she turned down to look at Peeta to find him walking away whistling merrily. Quickly she grabbed her backpack and scurried forwards to be near his intimidating (for others) – and rather sarcastic (even for her) – presence.

Good thing they didn't need to make a dinner tonight as Haymitch must have been impressed with their 'eating of each other's face' act, as he puts it in the note, and has sent them 2 steaming meals – that Peeta realized was his healing meal recipe and thus Rye's creation.

"Haymitch finally sent me something, though it's more like us, but I've no qualms against it," said Peeta in mock-relief.

"This is the first time Haymitch sent you something? I've got 2 deliveries already 1 of which was even unnecessary," asked Katniss incredulously.

"Apparently I was too self-sufficient?" offered Peeta as a form of explanation. Now that Katniss thought about it, that was a glaringly obvious truth. "That and I knew you were always his favorite."

"What!" exclaimed Katniss in shock. "We can't even stay in the same room for more than 10 minutes without trying to murder each other."

Chuckling at the description Peeta said, "Believe me. You both are too much alike to clash."

* * *

 _Hunger Games Headquarters, Capitol…_

In a room at the Capitol's Hunger Games headquarters' lodging wing for District 12, 4 people sat eating their dinner at a table, while watching the Games.

"They are doing too well to loose now. If they win, which I know they would, they are finally going to make me the most popular Escort in the history of the Games," squealed Effie in delight. The other 3 occupants of the sofa, sweat-dropped at her such odd enthusiasm.

Ignoring her Cinna commented, "All aside, I genuinely feel that you may finally have two Victors this time around Haymitch."

Haymitch, for the first time to Effie's astonishment, didn't even touch alcohol since the Games began and was actually doing his best to ensure the survival of his Tributes – not that with Peeta around he really had to take much care of them as the boy was awfully self-sufficient and very overprotective of Katniss as well.

Shaking his head, Haymitch said, "Don't know Cinna. It's still not too late in the Game for a casualty to occur. But I've to give it to the boy. He is a great Tribute and the greatest strategist ever. It's a shame that his talent is put on into something as horrible as these Games."

Everyone nodded grimly at that – even Effie as despite the popular belief she didn't like the unfairness of the Games either. She was the only escort who always bonded with the Tributes she brought from 12 as her family and grieved their deaths secretly away from the Capitol's eyes or else she knew she was doomed. Previously she was also like the usual Capitolites but that soon changed when she watched her first escorted Tributes get slaughtered mercilessly a few years back. Her attitude changed that day but she hid it knowing for a fact that pointing it out would be nothing less of suicidal. So in a way she knew from where Haymitch was coming and why he always acted like that – a façade to hide his weaker and vulnerable self. And she also knew that this year what is having him get the drive to help out his charged Tributes – especially when he has the chance to fish out both of them alive.

"Yeah you are right. For Katniss may be a survivor, but I don't know what would have been her fate without all the help Peeta has given to her this far even before the announcement of the allowance of 2 Victors was made," said Cinna in admiration.

Portia, who has been silent so far, said, "I only pray that they both arrive safe and sound out of the Games. But something has been nagging me for a while. What do you think will be there in Peeta and Katniss's feast?"

"They are pretty well off and need nothing desperately for the moment. So they don't need to risk going for the feast either," said Effie with finality.

"If I know anything about the boy so far, then he'll definitely use this Feast for reducing a few more competitors for sure," said Haymitch with a laugh. "But a good question though Portia. Even I'm unsure as to what these 2 will gain from the Feast, as it's not very usually found when Tributes are in no need of absolutely anything so far in the Games. Even the Careers are usually desperate for something by this time while still being in the possession of the enormous resources of the Cornucopia. But lover boy here hunts a stag to 'change his taste' as he 'got bored of fish,'" said Haymitch imitating Peeta as everyone present chuckled at the humor. "Moreover he has just got his first fill from the massive sponsors he is accumulating with each passing day. And if it hadn't been his brother who sent the meal with enough Teserae to see it get in the Arena without any trouble, I wouldn't have interfered yet either."

"Peeta's brother has pulled off that much teserae?"asked a shocked Effie as Portia and Cinna nodded in shock as well.

Nodding Haymitch said, "Yes he has. He and Peeta are among the most brilliant ever born in our District – Peeta even more than Rye. The youngest and eldest Mellark brothers have enough brains to give even the best of District 3 brains a run for their money. They have been into profitable investment and are buying share markets since Rye was 9 and Peeta 5 years old. They earn a fortune fortune every year that their father has barred anyone but them from using. Then add to it that almost every month they win some Capitol organized competitions and in each of them they earn themselves prize money worth 2 years of a miner's salary." said Haymitch as the others gasped in awe. "A month prior to the reaping I also heard that Rye was only a signature away from buying a house in the Victor's Vill," finished Haymitch in awe as the others were slack-jawed after hearing that. Afterall you have to be a very wealthy and a filthily rich person to afford a plot in Victor's Vill much less buy one house.

* * *

 **(A/N) : Sorry for no action from the duo yet. But it was necessary for me to lay down the foundations of the Everlark romance (cave scene). Also felt to include the sentiments from the District 12 non-Tribute team. Than again everyone for bearing with me and wish again that all my readers leave behind their sentiments after going through my piece of work - even constructive criticism.**

 **Oh! And just so you all might know, my plans for the rewrite of Catching Fire is in progress. Wanted to know what are all of your thoughts on a Haymitch/Cecelia pairing rather than the much popular Haymitch/Effie pairing. Seriously I believe Cecelia will be a much better companion to help out the drunken mentor rather than the the obnoxious Capitol Escort. However I'd still like to know about you people's thoughts on the prospect.**

~Aeigns


	12. Battling & Consolidating Firey-Feelings

At morning Katniss woke up to the sound of 2 successive Canons and immediately dreaded when she couldn't find Peeta anywhere near her. In the back of her mind it registered that the cut on forehead she received from her exchange with Marvel, and which she forgot to take care of while grieving Rue's death, has opened again from the bandages Peeta hastily sealed them with last night. However she paid them no heed. It was dark and raining outside and the light of fire with stag flesh smoking over it was the only source of light around. She, in a state of worry was about to dash out of the cave, when Peeta finally entered the cave with a startling dive – all drenched wet and with signs of blood on his metallic claws. That meant only one thing – he killed yet again.

Even before he could get up Katniss shoved his face upwards and smacked him hard across the face, screaming at the same time, "Where the hell were you?" And then in heart-wrenching sobs she engulfed the still startled boy in a hug all the while hitting his chest.

It took Peeta quite awhile to gather his bearings straight from the unexpected assault, before he returned the hug and made both of them sit; Katniss on his lap. He rocked her gently whispering words of assurance all the while. Finally after what seemed like forever, Katniss finally managed to calm down enough to eat the hot meat Peeta had somehow managed to serve in a bowl with one hand while still holding her with the other. She still didn't let go of his body but accepted the offered bowl. "Um... I spotted some disturbances this morning in the woods across awhile ago with my night-vision binoculars. After some inspection there while in incognito, I found the Duo from District 7 camping above one of the trees here. In case if you are wondering, that's what the Canons blasted for," said Peeta the last part a bit hesitantly.

Katniss looked at Peeta in the eyes and said with a hint of sternness, "Listen carefully Peeta. It's not your fault that you killed them. It was because you had to. And that still doesn't changes anything between us or about how I feel for you," finished Katniss sincerely and Peeta smiled with a little sigh of relief. "I'm kind of glad that you found them before the Careers. They leave their prey to die from the wounds they inflict – that's what I consider inhumane and barbaric." Peeta nodded grimly in agreement, Sybil's plea for mercy, despite that she lived, was still fresh in his memory. "How did you jump along with that leg anyway?"

"Endurance?" offered Peeta meekly.

Sighing Katniss rolled her eyes and said, "Let me guess. Something to do with your mother?"

"What more did you expect from a woman who basically tells her son that he will die after he volunteers to take the place of her supposedly favorite son to enter a Games from where out of 40 only 1 returns alive?" asked Peeta dryly.

"One of the first thing I'm going to do, should I return District 12 alive, is send an arrow through your mum's skull," muttered Katniss.

"You are going to make it back home. Along with me. And if you really do that please don't take chances and aim straight for the heart. I couldn't love you more should you ever decide to do that. And all the debts you talk about repaying me, which I never cared about anyway, can be thought as settled. I'm sure Rye would then worship the very grounds you walk upon," finished Peeta amusedly.

Katniss for the first time in awhile, let herself relax and giggled like a normal girl. She was enjoying the freeness she rarely gets, if ever, even out of the Games, and thus wanted to savor every moment out of it. She finally declared, "You both truly hate your mother."

"That's an understatement. And for all its worth, I am both amazed with and sorry for dad at the same time," said Peeta chuckling as well which slowly subsided as he lent down to almost the front of her face. Both of them looked at each other's eyes for a few moments before Peeta finally captured Katniss's lips in his own and started kissing her with a renewed passion.

* * *

 _Rye's Realm, Victor's Vill, District 12..._

"It was only today that I managed to forge you 4 a full-proof fake identity marking you as citizens of District 12 by hacking the District Database and bribing the recorders generously. So please don't go and let all my efforts go to waste so soon Glimmer or else Peeta is going to skin me alive. And as much temping it is to kill the witch, right now she isn't worth it," pleaded Rye as he along with Sybill, Dylan and Prim were holding back an enraged Glimmer who was trying to get out of the house with the bow and arrow she found in the house's weaponry section and shoot the 'hag' down right inside the bakery.

"She definitely worths it and more. The nerve of her to wish her son's death the first thing after reaping. I'm gonna finish her before Katniss even gets her chance…" as she rattled off and the others continued to restrain her; everyone had one thing clear though – never insult someone in front of Glimmer whom she considers one of her own and really cares very deeply about. She becomes very violent. Especially when that someone who is insulted is named Peeta Mellark.

* * *

 _ **~Katniss POV~**_

The desperation I feel for Peeta during this kiss hits me so unexpectedly. Against his lips I give a small gasp of surprise. I can tell that he notices, but I suppose he misinterprets the gasp to be one of pain. He pulls back gently and examines my forehead, which has begun to bleed again. I was so wrapped up with Peeta that I hadn't even noticed.

"I think your wound is bleeding again," he says softly as he started working on it and I ate my meat silently watching him work expertly on my wound. Even his healing is commendable. If I'm being honest then it can out-dwell my mother or Prim's skills any day. Once he was sure that the wound was all patched up he said, "Come on, lie down."

I comply, but before I do I press my lips to his again. I get the same feeling in my chest, only this time it spreads to my stomach. The feeling is unlike anything I've ever experienced before, and I find that I want to recreate it as much as possible. I'm not allowed to though. While I've been busy kissing him, Peeta lays me down inside the sleeping bag. He breaks us apart, crawls in next to me so he can keep watch, and zips the bag up.

"I can keep watch Peeta," I say. He gives me a skeptical look but I can see clearly that he is tired and hasn't rested in awhile. "I'll be fine. I need some time to think." Peeta, being the practical boy he is, relents and kisses my forehead softly before laying down, his arms wrapping tightly and protectively around me and his warm body spooning me radiating his warmth.

What am I going to do about this new feeling? How am I going to explore it as much as I want to when we're in the middle of the Games? True, we are the star-crossed lovers, but we also have to focus on getting out of this Hell alive. If we do make it back, then maybe I'd be able to dwell on my feelings for Peeta, under the protection of my District, out in the woods with him (as for now I know how skillful he actually is at the forest). Now, in the back of my mind, part of me wants to be kissing Peeta. I can't shake this feeling, no matter how hard I try. I don't even really want to eliminate the feeling.

Peeta has described his feelings for me as love. A different kind of love than what I feel for Prim. I feel like I would save Peeta's life against my own, under any circumstance. I would do the same for Prim. So I must love Peeta too. In fact, I'm sure that I love him – at least in some way.

But the feeling for Peeta is different than anything I've experienced around Prim. It takes me a minute to place a name to the feeling. Passion. Peeta makes me feel passion. Married couples would always talk to each other in passionate tones, a tone reserved only for their other half. Is what I feel for Peeta what married couples feel for each other? I'll never get married, but could I be experiencing the same emotions?

Feelings. Passion. Love. Peeta. The words roll so nicely together.

After a few hours of pondering, I can't keep my eyes open anymore. Reluctantly I rouse Peeta. He opens his eyes sleepily, and I pull him in for another kiss, to see if the warmth has gone away. Quite the opposite in fact. If anything, it has intensified, filling me to the brim. Against his lips, so quietly, that I know the cameras won't be able to hear, I whisper, "I love you."

The words have a sense of extreme rightness on my lips. They ring with truth and pureness. How could I have not seen this sooner? How could I have denied these feelings before? Everyone else saw it. Why was I the one that was blind to everything?

I realize I'm just staring at Peeta like an idiot, drinking in the familiar features. "Yes, Katniss?" he asks after a while, a smile playing on his lips. I blink a few times and shake my head a little. Peeta lays me down, his smile now prominent. He gives me a light kiss on the forehead and I close my eyes, exhausted from my revelations.

I might be imagining it, but I think I hear him chuckle before I drift into unconsciousness.

I wake to the smell of smoked meat. Rubbing my eyes, I see the blurry outline of Peeta, bending down and looking as though he's picking something up from off the ground. My vision comes into better focus, and I see that Peeta has a bowl of meat in his hands and a part of the stag was now getting smoked over the fire nearby. The unofficial temporary fireplace made of branches was once again one of Peeta's brilliant ideas and with the generous stock of fire-starters he had in stock, lighting one was a child's play for a baker.

"I made this after you fell asleep this morning," he says. "Don't worry, I didn't eat any of it yet." He smiles at me, and it's so warm and genuine that I feel the same stirring in my stomach that I felt this morning. So I truly am in love with him.

I almost move in to kiss him again when other people's faces pop into my head. Prim. Rue. Glimmer. Dylan. Sybill. Even Madge is there, reminding me that no one's safe. No one's safe from this hell of an Arena. I've already had to sacrifice myself for someone I love, and I may not be able to do that again. And I don't want anyone else I care about going through the Hunger Games as well.

This feeling that I have for Peeta is the same feeling that leads people to marriage. And marriage leads to children. How can I condemn a child to watch these brutal Games year after year, knowing that one day they might be a part of the freak show? How can I willingly send someone to stand frozen with fear at the Reapings, dreading the chance that they or someone they know will be sent to fight to the death? And what if my child was chosen? How can I forcibly send someone that I would love, maybe even as much as Prim or Peeta, into this Arena?

I can't do any of that in good conscience. So throughout the next day, I try to distance myself as much as I can from Peeta. Maybe, if I deny these feelings long enough, they'll eventually starve out and die. Then I won't have to battle with this rage inside of me, my sense of what's-right battling with what-I-want.

I can tell Peeta notices that I'm more withdrawn. He doesn't attempt to force any conversation, and of course I obviously don't seek to start one. My mind drifts off to the other Tributes for a moment, wondering if they're holding up against Cato's seething anger. I could feel it when the Cornucopia blew off and he snapped the District 3 girl's head in his rage.

But even though this was exactly what I was trying to quench, my mind is mostly at war with itself throughout the day. As I lie against Peeta's chest (I can't remove all forms of affection), playing with one of his golden strand of hair, there's a small voice in my head, screaming that this is wrong, improper and inappropriate. Funnily enough, that voice almost sounds like Gale's. But there's a larger part of my mind, one that's getting louder every minute, that tells me that this is what I was put on this planet for. I was always meant to complete the boy who lays here with me, and he was meant to complete me.

I've fought what seems to be the inevitable countless times. I've fought against starvation at home, and I won. I've fought against my quarry that I've hunted, and I won. I've fought against the very nation of Panem by leaving the borders of my District and bringing fresh game to the hungry people, and I won. And now I'm fighting against my own feelings, and I'm losing. Things have always been, to some degree, in my control ever since I started hunting, with the exception of Peeta of course who did whatever he did for me at his own will. But since the Reaping, I'm finding that more and more things are slipping through my fingers. I couldn't control that they pulled Prim's name. I can't control these Games. But I should be able to control my own feelings. And I can't!

Does this mean that I'm weak? Or is this truly something that no one can fight against, no matter how strong they are? Somehow, deep in my soul, I believe that it's the latter. I look at my parents. My father knew that, being from the Seam, it would be a challenge to support a family. Maybe even impossible. Yet he fell in love with my mother and started a family with her anyway. And then there are Peeta's parents. I don't see how anyone could possibly love his witch of a mother, but the baker probably did.

But what about Peeta? Is he just acting for the cameras? Or is he really in love with me? I decide there's really no point other than just asking.

"Peeta," I begin, my voice slightly hoarse from lack of use. "You said at the interview that you had a crush on me since forever. When did that forever start?"

Peeta looks down at me, surprise that I want to talk evident in his features, but there's already a smile dancing around his lips, playing in his eyes. "Oh let's see. I guess the first day of school. We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair… it was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up."

"You're father?" I interrupt — a bit overwhelmed at the sudden onslaught of facts.. "Why?"

"He said, 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner,'" Peeta says, his smile hinting at a bit of sadness that I can find no lie in. Either he's really good at storytelling… or he's telling the truth.

"What? You're making that up!" I burst out, and Peeta laughs. His laugh is a good hearty sound, and it doesn't belong in a gray cave with rain falling everywhere.

"No, true story," he says, still chuckling."And I said, 'A coal miner? Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?' And he said, 'Because when he sings, even the birds stop to listen.'"

 _ **~Katniss POV~**_

* * *

 _Rye's Residence, Victor's Vill, District 12..._

"No way!" exclaimed Rye in disbelief as Dylan had a hanging jaw. The girls though were squealing at how romantic it was and kept badgering a blushing and mortified Mrs. Everdeen for details. Glimmer joined for sweet revenge on the woman for putting her in discomfort a few days back. Prim meanwhile was really glad that she had agreed and relented her mother into moving out here for the duration of the Games as between caring for the incoming and wounded Tributes, making daily food and such knick-knacks for them and moments like these, she had really began coming out of her shell where she entered after her father died in the coal-mine accident. Shaking her head to clear her mind she re-joined the other girls in pestering.

* * *

 _ **~Katniss POV~**_

"That's true," I say softly, completely in tune with his story now. "They do. I mean, they did," I say quickly. My father had a lovely voice, and now that I stop to think about it, I remember the woods going silent whenever he sang. Even the birds appreciated the beauty of his voice.

"So that day, in music assembly," Peeta continues, "the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot right up into the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear every bird outside the windows fell silent."

"Oh, please," I say, laughing a bit. I'm nowhere near as good as my father. The birds wouldn't extend the same courtesy that they gave him to me. In fact, they shouldn't treat me as they did him. I feel like that would be dishonoring his memory somehow.

"No, it happened," Peeta says, laughing lightly along with me. "And right when your song ended, I knew — just like my father with your mother — I was a goner. Then for the next eleven years, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you."

"Without success," I add teasingly.

"Without success," he agrees with a sigh. He runs a hand through his hair.

I contemplate on this story. Everything has a ring of truth to it. I can remember singing the valley song on the first day of school. I can even vaguely remember a red plaid dress. Is Peeta really in love with me too? I feel like he might just be… and I've finally accepted it. I'm in love with him too. But I will never, ever have children. That is unthinkable.

"You have a remarkable memory," I finally comment him, my voice low. Peeta grins at me.

"I remember everything about you. It's you who wasn't paying attention," he says.

"I am now," I say back.

"Well, I don't have much competition here do I?" he asks.

I find that other voice in my head, the one that sounded like Gale. It's fainter than ever, and then suddenly, it disappears. All I feel is a sense of rightness, being here with Peeta. And I remember how I have secretly kept track of him all these years, and most importantly what pains he has taken for me all the while back in home as well as now in the Games.

"You don't have much competition anywhere." The words slip from my mouth without me having to think about them, but I know they're true. They're among the truest words I've ever said. And because I'm not denying myself anymore, I lean in to kiss him.

There's a fire inside my stomach the moment our lips meet. I kiss Peeta with every fiber of my being, and even though I don't really know what I'm doing, I try and put my passion into this kiss. I can tell he notices a difference. He hesitates for a moment, then responds with the same amount of passion I am giving him. I truly mean something with this kiss. I truly love him.

There's a clatter outside the cave, and we're suddenly sprung apart. In a matter of moments, I grab my bow and nock an arrow, while Peeta unsheathes his now signature double-knives from his back, his saber-claws come to live from his finger-less gloves and finally he takes his stand protectively in front of me. There's no noise for a moment, so Peeta's peers out, and then lets out a chuckle of amusement. He scrambles out of the cave for a moment, but before I can even get worried, he comes back with a large picnic basket full of steamy Capitol food. I can see Haymitch, nodding with satisfaction. It seems as though physical affection as well as emotional attachment is what the audience is looking for. And I know I can deliver that to everyone. I can deliver that to the people watching. I can deliver that to Peeta, because I'm finally reciprocating. And I can deliver that to myself. All I want is Peeta, and I'm so thankful that I don't have to pretend anymore.

With the voice of Gale pushed out from my thoughts altogether, possibly permanently, I turn back to Peeta and kiss him again.

The sound of 2 successive canons, heard at a distance, broke the kiss that was still going on. It was immediately followed by Templesmith's congratulations for all surviving Tributes to make it to the Final 8 and his declaration of the Feast.

 _ **~Katniss POV~**_

* * *

 **(A/N) : Hey there. I apologise for being late at posting it. My computer is sadly Resting In Peace (quite literally) at the moment and I'm really contemplating whether or not should I get its corpse a tombstone. A year warranty and exactly that's how long it gave its service.**

 **Enough about my misfortunes now. Enjoy it (if you find it enjoyable that is) and any scope of improvement you find, let me know. I have said earlier and I shall say KT again, I appreciate comments on constructive criticism.**

~Aeigns


	13. The Feast and The Aftermath

Katniss was sitting on the tree where Peeta had left her before jumping to the trees closer to the Cornucopia. They really weren't desperate for anything in the Feast, but Peeta was adamant about getting a few quick kills and Katniss was too stubborn to let him leave her behind in the cave. So they finally agreed upon coming upto this place together and then Peeta ventured forward to get a few quick kills. It was still raining heavily and it was only due to the navigation glasses that she was able to see anything. She was feeling quite queasy and worried about Peeta though, despite knowing for sure that he is more than capable of handling himself – a habit she has developed since she has finally admitted to herself her love for him. The fact that the memory of Rue's death was still fresh in her mind didn't help either.

Suddenly there was a sound of the Canon blowing off signaling that the lure of the Feast has claimed its first victim. Katniss was immediately hyperventilating, thinking of the worst. In her worry she never realized when she had climbed down the safe-lodge of the tree and had started roaming around on the forest-floor waiting for Peeta. Such was the art of tree-climbing familiar to her. She soon realized her mistake though when at the familiar sound of drawing a bow's string she turned about. But it was late. Very late.

Standing in-front of her was a smirking Selena with an arrow already lodged on her bow's string. She recalled Peeta telling her that he had taken out all the 3 bows from the Cornucopia and 2 of them were in her possession while the third was in Peeta's. So where from did the flirty get her hands on one?

"How's it Girl-on-Fire? Got it from my Feast winnings. Ain't it a beauty?" bragged the smirking girl and that's when Katniss noticed the pouch from the Feast lying on the ground near her feet. "It's a pity that Lover boy there loves you. Don't know what he sees in you though. May be killing you will get me his attention for the small while I share this Arena with him, of course he has to die as despite his looks he hails from 12," continued Selena in her nasal voice and Katniss scoffed mentally. Even if she dies she knew that Peeta would skin the harlot before she could even so much as open her mouth before him.

Katniss was desperately trying to find a way out from the situation she had dragged herself in, when to her immediate relief, she saw Peeta silently jump and land on the branch of the tree to which Selena had her back. To her surprise he wasn't alone. He had the remaining male Tribute from District 4 held tightly in his arms with one hand clamping his mouth shut. Despite the boy's struggling, with Peeta's size and strength it was a lost case. Peeta motioned Katniss to stay silent and with gestures, started explaining her his plan from the distance. She finally understood what he said. 'Stay focused, keep silent. I'll kill the male and the resulting Canon will startle the girl. Use the element of surprise to your advantage and finish her off before she could recover.' Katniss gave a curt nod signaling she understood the plan. Selena all this while was oblivious to the developments that was going to seal her fate very soon.

Peeta positioned his unengaged hand beside the struggling boys' head, and with a final nod to Katniss, activated his saber-claws. The metal claws came to life and protruded out through the other side of the boy's head. Within seconds his struggles ceased and his body went limp. Even before the released boy could hit the ground, the Canon blew off startling Selena, who in the process released her arrow aimlessly. Katniss still ducked away not taking any risk and from her position on the ground, fished out her iron-rod bow from her weaponry belt, once again courtesy of Peeta Mellark. An arrow was already retrieved all this while and before Selena could gather her bearings from the momentary distraction, Katniss's arrow hit home – Selena's head. A resounding boom was heard from the Canon before her limp body hit the ground, signaling her immediate death.

She was so much in shock to escape near death and killing another directly (for the first time) at the same time that she was suddenly overwhelmed with various emotions. She partially realized that someone – no Peeta – had wrapped her up in his arms and scooped her up on the safety of a tree. She was still in shock when he started rocking her gently in his lap while sitting on the tree. She finally recovered from her state of shock when a familiar pair of lips locked itself with hers and started ravishing her passionately. She took comfort by returning the kiss hungrily.

10 minutes after dissolving all of Katniss's capability to attempt a sane thought or talk, Peeta finally broke the kiss and said with a smile, "You are a trouble-magnet. That's a given." Katniss harrumphed in response. Pecking her nose affectionafely, Peeta said, "But you are my trouble-magnet."

* * *

Laying her head on Peeta's chest, hearing his heart-beat and playing with his hair Katniss contemplated the events of the previous day as yesterday it had been too exhausting for her and this morning she had been busy contemplating with Peeta over the contents of their Feast-prize that he had managed to snuck off amidst the great confusion that ensued in the Cornucopia. While she did fall to danger, Peeta protected her at the end of the day. However at the Feast surprisingly it was Clove who got killed. Apparently when she ambushed Foxface, she had to open her big mouth and take credit of Marvel's 'achievement' of killing Rue and brag about it. Thresh avenged his District's fellow Tribute by shoving Clove head first on a stone resulting in her immediate death. Clove's death also signifies the glaringly obvious fact that she and Peeta were the last of the duos alive.

Then they have also finished off 2 of the remaining 3 Careers after they killed Selena and the District 4 male Tribute. Now the Games was finally down to her and Peeta against Cato, Thresh and Foxface. Or so she thought.

Then her thoughts drifted off to their Feast's winnings. They have also catered off the winnings of the Tributes they killed – if for nothing then to deprive Cato or the others of them. The weaker they are, the better chance they have at winning. The bow Serena got was satisfactory in precision but it was her silver arrows that proved the best and the District 4 boy's medicines did a great job in healing Katniss's cut and Peeta's wound completely in just over 24 hours. All over, both of them proved their utility.

It was, however their own Feast winning, that proved to be the trickiest though. They have been sent a retracting spear like electrocutor as a gift. After a lot of assessment Peeta finally deduced wisely that it must have something to do with what they _would_ need desperately rather than what they _needed_ desperately. Apparently it was a weapon for dealing with the Final Showdown that the Gamemakers might have planned for them.

Katniss was brought out of her thoughts when the anthem playing off. Peeta was out like a log and Katniss didn't bother waking him up as he hardly ever slept. She wasn't expecting anyone's face to come up tonight so it was a complete shock to her when Thresh's image, slightly disoriented due to the presence of clouds, appeared in the night sky. The credits were of course to Cato. So the last Career standing has revenged his District partner as well as it may seem.

She didn't know the Tribute personally and neither had any emotions for him as she hadn't seen him since the Blood-Bath from over a month ago now. But the fact that he was from Rue's District dampened her moods when in reality she should celebrate as Thresh's death meant one more step closer for her and Peeta to their home. But she couldn't bring herself to that.

She sometimes question herself whether Peeta was a remorseless killer as well. But she stops those train of thoughts immediately. Had he been one he wouldn't have saved her all this while even before the announcement of the double Victor stipulation. He wouldn't have fed Rue if he had been remorseless. Neither would he have returned for comforting a dying Sybil and nor would he have cared for Dylan and Glimmer like his own siblings during his stay in the Career Pack. No! Peeta wasn't one of the Capitol's lackey or a remorseless killer. He has been doing what one needs to do to ensure self-survival in the Games. And yet he has managed to worm his way into the hearts of all those he cared for. The way Rue spoke of him in admiration in the few days she had been with her. Or the way Sybil's eyes looked at him gratefully for spending with her, her last precious moments in life. The way Dylan looked at him with respect or Glimmer looked at as if he was the protective younger brother she never had. Even during his times with the Career-pack, Katniss found the Careers to know better than to face his wrath. Peeta Mellark is his own person. Kind and caring and loving to the ones he cared for. And willing to even kill to protect those he cared as his own. Did he not remorse those kills? Yes. Did he show it? No. Instead he takes on an indifferent mask or the cheerful façade for hiding his true emotions. But she was glad to say that the man to have her heart was as perfect as the best example of a human can be. And she wouldn't have him in any other way.

Finally deciding that it was too late already she closed her heavy eyelids and snuggled closer to her source of warmth and hope – her dandelion in Winter. Peeta shifted to his side and spooned her closer to him before burying his face deep in her hair. His other hand was being used by her as his pillow as the both of them lay on their open sleeping bags with Peeta's cape and Katniss's cloak keeping them warm after the fire died out. Sometimes she wished why couldn't she spend her entire life in the cave with Peeta. She realized for the first time in the 3 weeks she had been in the cave, that Peeta doesn't snore. He sleeps as quietly as a wooden log and was as still as a corpse as well. The steady heartbeat and occasional movement in response to her movements was the only source that he was living. Her last coherent thought before sleep overtook her was that Peeta's body's cinnamon scent was a very soothing one in her opinion.

* * *

 **(A/N) : So here goes another quick update. I know that the chapter is relatively a short one. However with the pressure of projects hovering over my head that's all I can do. Once again constructive criticism is all welcomed.**

~Aeigns


	14. Terminating Vixen & The Finale

**(A/N) : Finally presenting to you the much awaited Finale of the Hunger Games. N'joy! Oh yeah! _AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!_**

~Aeigns

* * *

Katniss and Peeta finally emerged from the cave 3 weeks after the Feast when their 'magnificient' stag, which they kept saving up with preservatives all this while, finally exhausted. They expected Foxface to be hunted down in the meantime but that apparently wasn't meant to be. She was too good at hiding. They took comfort in the fact that Cato and her, for the least, are weakened a lot all this while. They were now just waiting for the perfect opportunity to hit.

At the moment the couple were hunting for meat and gathering for a few fruits. Peeta had already hunted a rather big bird that looked edible while Katniss was busy gathering some rodents. Finally though Katniss returned, only to see Peeta crouching down and filling up a pouch with his assortment of deadly berries. She was about to ask the reason behind it when one look at Peeta's eyes silenced her. Then he picked up both their gathered games and as Katniss saw, his pouch 'accidentally' slipped off from his bag as he started walking towards her direction. Deciding to talk about it later she followed him silently back to the cave. Not even 10 minutes after they left the place the Canon blasted off startling Katniss.

"Saw Foxface around where we were gathering. For an impressive thief she is, she lacks the basic idea of what not to steal," that was all the explanation Katniss got before the hovercraft arrived and carted off with Foxface's corpse hanging from it. Peeta truly was a vicious killer, strategist and actor – Katniss has to give him that. If it were someone else she wouldn't have trusted him so easily, but Peeta saved her life when none cared even if she died. So trusting him was the least she could do to repay the long list of debts she owed him.

* * *

A week more and finally Katniss and Peeta decided it's time to confront Cato. It was truly their luck that Peeta has chosen a place from where the Game-makers couldn't bring them out at any cost and they had all the necessary supplies of food, water, fire and warmth to keep them going for so long. They haven't at all lost weight and was too healthy for a Tribute that was now almost 2 months into the Games – the longest Games ever. A lot of times Katniss wished to go and end it but Peeta said to wait as patience is a great virtue and always bears the sweetest fruit. Of course, between the regular snuggling, cuddling, story-telling and make-out sessions it wasn't that hard to convince Katniss at all. It also gave the Capitol some fluffy entertainment but now Peeta knew that the Capitol is thirsting for blood and action. A heroic show-down is a must or else the trade between him and the Capitol won't be merry.

So this day a week later they got themselves ready for the final showdown. After having a hearty meal in the afternoon they packed all their belongings, got their weapons ready, and with their night-vision glasses on, they started moving through the dense growth of the forest.

* * *

 _Where is he Rye? (Peeta)_

 _Same place where you fed Rue the first time. Apparently for some reason he was thinking that you 2 will camp – DAMN! PEETA LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY. THE GAME-MAKERS HAVE RELEASED MUTTS WITH GENETIC FEATURES OF THE DECEASED TRIBUTES INTO THE ARENA. ALL TOTAL OF 37 OF THEM ARE OUT THERE AND THEY ARE HEADING- DARN! NO THEY ARE NOW CHASING CATO DOWN. AND THEY ARE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE CORNUCOPIA FROM THE EAST. BE VIGILANT BROTHER. (Rye)_

 _Gosh! Alright I'll keep an eye on them Rye. (Peeta)_

* * *

"Katniss!" Peeta shrieked and startled his partner. Before she could ask he continued in a panicked tone. "Do not under any circumstances, climb down the trees. And head straight for the Cornucopia-clearing, no questions asked."

Nodding frantically after realizing how serious Peeta was they started making their way to where the woods cleared to the opening of the Cornucopia by jumping trees — Katniss with Peeta's help. They had just made it there when to Katniss's shock and dread 37 mutts with the genetical appearance of the deceased Tributes chased Cato to the Cornucopia. The visibly weakened, starved, wounded and freshly bleeding Career had barely managed to make it to the top of the Cornucopia when the mutts surrounded it and growled in annoyance for not being able to reach him.

Not even wasting a moment, Peeta first of all retrieved one of Selena's silver arrow, and dipped it in what Katniss recognized as the Nightlock-secretion that he had prepared that morning. Handing the arrow tenderly to Katniss from its tail he said dead-seriously, "He is wearing armor. Might be what his Feast brought him. Hide in here and let me deal with the mutts. Concentrate solely on Cato and fire it wherever you find flesh visible. You have got this one chance you understand?"

Katniss nodded frantically in understanding. Peeta arranged all the explosive and regular arrows and started getting ready for jumping to a better tree. Before going though Katniss grabbed a hold of him and kissed him roughly but passionately. "We'll make it . Keep yourself safe," she said as the kiss ended.

Nodding in agreement Peeta gave her a quick peck on the lips and then jumped off from one tree to another until he reached a distance from her and also nearer to the Cornucopia. Then Katniss saw, for the first time, Peeta at shooting. And it was like a skilled assassin that was shooting. The first 5 explosives took out about 11 of the mutts and then Peeta jumped to a new location and shot down 5 more mutts at the heads before hiding behind a new cover of leaves and shooting 3 explosives taking out 7 mutts this time. Then began a mad hunt as the mutts started spreading out to make shooting them difficult. Not to be deterred either Peeta started using the element of invisibility to his advantage and started random shooting of explosive and regular arrows at the same time.

When he was down to 15 alive mutts Katniss shifted her concentration to Cato who was now planning for an escape while the mutts were distracted. Using sheer confidence she lodged her poison-arrow on the bow and started making out for any signs of bare flesh on his torso. Unfortunately she found none. Whoever made the armor did a fine job in designing it to cover the entire torso. Aiming the head wasn't a choice either for she didn't want to risk her luck. Finally it hit her. Peeta did say bare flesh but didn't mean the upper-torso necessarily and while where she was aiming would take time to kill the target, she was sure it'll be equally deadly.

So Katniss this time paid heed to one of Peeta's lessons to her. Patience. She sat there with the arrow on, all the while waiting for Cato to give her the perfect aim to shoot at his 'bare flesh.' She didn't have to wait much longer though. Soon Cato was attempting to climb down the Cornucopia as now all the mutts were distracted by their 'invisible attacker(s).' Cato must have thought that she was shooting at the mutts with Peeta because the speed with which Peeta was changing positions was impressive. He had his back turned to her, and that's when, aiming at his right leg's thigh she let her arrow fly.

It hit home. If nothing than Cato's piercing cry that filled the Arena and even paused the mutts for a while as well was proof enough. The injured Career pulled himself back on the Cornucopia but Katniss was no longer worried about him as nightlock secretes the deadliest venom throughout Panem. And Cato has an arrow dipped in the venom sticking out from his thigh at the moment. He'll be a corpse in less than 10 minutes. Even that long because it needed time to reach the heart and spread throughout the body via the Circulatory System.

Basking shortly in her victory, Katniss was contemplating whether to help Peeta out in taking down the remaining of the mutts when a commotion at that general direction drew her attention. The scene that presented itself to her was what made her panic. Peeta was down on the ground with his Electrocutor held firmly in his hand battling all the 9 remaining mutts at the same time. Katniss watched the scene helplessly as she knew she couldn't shoot arrows to help take down few mutts without putting Peeta in danger. Neither could she go down there and help him out as it would only help in distracting him as she was useless in pitch fighting. So the only thing she was able to do now was sit there and pray that the boy she would be eternally be in debt to, the boy whom she had begun to love and the boy who was her dandelion, her hope would make it out of there alive.

Peeta, at this point of time, couldn't be more grateful to Gryff than ever for allowing him to spar with him and train back home. Compared to an adult male grizzly bear, mutts truly look like innocent puppies. Of the 9 remaining mutts 4 of them were brought down quickly with a combination of electrocution, immediately followed by a blade to the head from the blade-jacket that Peeta found in the Cornucopia. He then quickly unsheathed one of his double-sheathed knives as the 5 mutts changed tactic and started surrounding him and getting closer with each rotation. Peeta knew he has to get out of the formation or else he'd be mutt-food in moments. So with his skillful feet he jumped over a startled mutt's head and leapt into the air but not before thrusting his knife between the eyes of the mutt he used for support. He turned just in time to strike his Electrocutor at an offensive mutt and made quick work of splitting apart its throat. The final 3 mutts – impressions of Thresh and the District 4 males formed a triangle before him.

He was thankful that Katniss would know when to take a chance as an arrow through the head brought down another mutt startling the other 2 at the sudden attack from a very different direction. Peeta used that momentary element of surprise to make quick work of thrusting a knife at the heart of another mutt without even electrocuting it. But he might have under-estimated Thresh-mutt as the largest beast of the pack clawed at his left bicep making a deep gash there and also made him loose his Electrocutor in the process. But he too had his secret weapon ready and without even reacting to his wound he stabbed both of his activated saber-claws deep in the mutt's chest and reaped it open. Before it could even attack again, he unsheathed his only sword and beheaded it with a single striking blow.

Katniss was watching in awe all this while as she saw Peeta fight 9 mutts without breaking a beat. Even after this if Gale called him only a 'townie' or a 'pretty face,' as he usually does, she would definitely punch the living daylights out of him. She was about to climb down and congratulate him on a job well done when to her sudden horror, one more mutt – this time of the genetic appearance of Cato came charging at Peeta from behind him. That's when in a moment she let out a scream to aware Peeta and she had it in just the right time for him to dodge the incoming assault of the mutt. In a brief moment she looked at the Cornucopia to realize Cato's body was missing. In all her excitement at watching the battle, neither she nor Peeta heard the canon signifying Cato's death or even the arrival of the hovercraft that carted off Cato's body.

Back to the battle, Katniss found Peeta hands-to-paws with the mutt that was barely smaller than Thresh-mutt. He couldn't reach any of his blades and all his other weapons were out of his reach at the moment. Even his saber-claws were not angled at the right positions and the gash from his bicep was now bleeding profusely. Katniss was in frantic worry for Peeta and was moments away from sending an arrow at the general direction of Cato-mutt when she saw Peeta do a move of wrestling for which he was famous for in their District. She couldn't recall its name now but in description, while still in strong-hold and fighting for domination, Peeta suddenly rolled out from the general direction at which the mutt was applying its weight. This caused the startled mutt to falter in his balance, but it was enough of an opening for Peeta to get a hold of the mutt's head and snap it in instants. The beast was dead before it could even hit the ground.

Shock flushed through her first, which soon turned to confusion, and then to surprise and finally to joy as Katniss finally realized what this means. That the Games are finally over and she would be going home – with Peeta and both of them alive.

She climbed down the tree in record time with only her bow and a single arrow that she had been holding. She made a mad dash to Peeta hugging him in joy at first babbling about how they won, and then finally remembering his wound. With speed she never knew she possessed, she dragged him near the lake that was by the Cornucopia and again in record time, washed his wounds and then retrieving the District 4 boy's medicine, applied it on the gash. Peeta hissed in relief as the balm started taking effect rapidly emanating a pleasurable sense of comfort all the while. Job done Katniss, to Peeta's amusement, was back to hugging and kissing him in joy. They were still at it when Claudius Templesmith's voice rang out in the arena.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the 74th Hunger Games," Claudius Templesmith is saying. "The earlier revision concerning the allowance of 2 Tributes hailing from the same District, to be allowed crowning to be Victors, has been revoked. Closer examination of the rulebook has disclosed that only one Victor can be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

 _ **~Katniss POV~**_

It takes a minute for the news to sink in. I stare at Peeta, and suddenly, I realize what this means. I violently stood up from his lap, while Peeta takes his time, getting up lazily. My face contorts into a mask of horror, my hands frozen to the weapons that I can't drop, but certainly won't kill Peeta with.

"If you think about it, it's not that surprising," Peeta says softly. He reaches for the backpack secured under his cape, and putting something in it he throws it to the lake as far as he could. Moments later a small explosion was heard as it disturbed the still water of the lake. He then retrieved his weapon belt and blade jacket – the last of his weapon-carriers, and dropped them at his feet, then turned to face me with his face holding a sad smile. My own hands find the will to drop my weapons.

"No. Don't," Peeta says softly. "It's not worth it," he says sadly, "maybe we truly weren't meant to be together. Not in this life." He scrambles for the bow and the final silver arrow that I salvaged from the tree when I climbed down, and tried to shove them in my hands, but I won't take them. "Do it. It's want I want – for you to walk out of here safe, sound and alive," he says with his smile still on, and hearing those words crushes down all the remaining of my indifferent façade or composure as I break down in tears, sobbing violently.

I fall to the ground, and cry my eyes out hysterically; finally realizing with finality that none of my feelings were forced and he really did bring them out of me. I cry because I know that I truly and unconditionally have fallen in love with him. And I cry because now he's about to be taken from me.

In an instant, he's at my side, comforting me. "Katniss, no, you can't do this. You have to win for us. You have people back at home rooting for you, but Rye can go well without me. I can't go on living without you, so please don't make it any harder for me," he says or rather pleads gently, still trying to convince me to kill him, but finally, I find my voice.

"I can't!" I nearly scream, tears still rolling down my face with no signs of stopping. "I can't let you die. Not after all we've done and been through together. Nothing would be same anymore. Neither will my life hold any meaning again Peeta. I won't have anything to go back to if you die. A part of me will never be able to escape this Arena. You have done the irreparable damage I was trying to avoid forever. And I don't regret getting damaged either. Should I return without you, all I shall ever manage to be would be a shell who can't deal with the loss of her love. Peeta, I love you!" And with my words, I've finally admitted it to him. I've never spoken those words so that anyone else could hear them. But now, the whole world knows that I, Katniss Everdeen, am in love with Peeta Mellark. My boy with the bread captured my heart. Partly however I'm surprised as that's the most vocal I've been with my feelings. Given Peeta's expression before he so skillfully schooled it, he is thinking the same.

"You, love me? Really, as in truly, love me?" he says finally, not daring to believe it. He gives a small, light little laugh. "And you choose here of all places to finally say it?" I laugh a little sadly too, even though there's nothing humorous about the situation.

"I guess I have the worst timing huh?" I respond. Becoming more serious I add, "But I truly, and sincerely love you, and I refuse to live in a world you're not in."

"Katniss," he says, his voice tortured. "I love you too. I can't live without you either. I wouldn't be me. But they need a Victor."

Rushing into his arms where he wraps me immediately, I started crying into his chest. It was only then that I finally came to notice the only bag Peeta left undestroyed. The bag that holds the assortment of deadly berries. That and his last words started spiralling in my mind. It was as if he was hinting me about something. An odd sort of idea suddenly formed in my head as Peeta's words that the Capitol needs a Victor kept spiraling in my mind. I reach for the bag slowly, but Peeta catches on.

"What are you doing?" he asks me which I figured out as him reassuring himself that I truly caught on the hint.

I said, "I can't and I won't live without you. Trust me, I just want to make sure that we are both together eternally at the end of it all, whether we live or not," Peeta gave no reaction, neither did he attempted to stop me — which I deduced was his approval. I retrieved a handful of Nightlock that Peeta always store in a separate pouch. However, before we both possibly die here, I pull him in for one last, long, lingering kiss.

When we finally break apart, Peeta grabs some of the berries from my hand. After some painful effort, we manage to stand back to back, showing the cameras.

"One," I squeeze Peeta's free hand with mine, knowing that's the last thing I want to feel in life. "Two," Maybe death won't be so bad, with him here with me. "Three." The berries have just fallen past our lips when the trumpets begin to blare.

The frantic voice of Claudius Templesmith shouts above them. "Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the Victors of the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you — the Tributes of District Twelve!"

I spew the berries from my mouth, wiping my tongue with the end of my shirt to make sure no juice remains. Peeta however pulled me to the lake where we both flush our mouths with water and then collapsed into each other's arms.

"You didn't swallow any?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "You?"

"Guess I'd be dead by now if I did," I say. I can see his lips moving in reply, but I can't hear him over the roar of the crowd in the Capitol that they're playing live over the speakers. But it doesn't stop me from taking the initiative to kiss him hungrily in celebration. All spent with both physical and emotional exhaustion, I can only do so much. Not that Peeta minds. The crowd seemed to be enjoying the performance too if the increase in roars was anything to go by.

A hovercraft descends from the sky after awhile. Peeta gets a secure hold around my body and with his free hand, he grabs onto one of the rungs on the ladder that drops down. The current freezes us both in place and carries us up.

Once we are in the hovercraft, the first thing that registers in my mind is how white and clean everything is. After my time in the Arena, it doesn't feel right. The next thing I'm aware is that Peeta is with me still holding me very close to him, so I didn't really complain.

 _ **~Katniss POV~**_

* * *

 **(A/N) : So tell me guys how was the Finale? Hope I was able to satisfy those who wanted bloodlust, Katniss taking lead and more of strategist Peeta all in this chapter. Hope you all like this but let me know your feelings all the very same.**

~Aeigns


	15. Facing the Aftermath

**Sorry for the delay in updating the chapter. But that's what the infamous sophomore pressure inflicts upon you. Hope you may appreciate the chapter and let me know of anywhere that you find deserves constructive criticism. And yes! May the odds be ever in your favor!**

~ Aeigns

* * *

As soon as a medic came heading towards them with a syringe on Peeta started using his 'Silver Tongue' to its full power. "Can you please give us the time until we reach the headquarters before sedating us? We have some urgent words we need to speak with our mentor and we also have to thank him for all he has done to keep us alive." When the medic still looked hesitant Peeta played it even more thickly, "I know you are doing your job and I also know it must be very difficult for you to sedate panicking Victors every year just for ensuring their good health and also to check them up. But I can assure you, we aren't hurt anywhere seriously and are more exhausted than anything else. What I'm just requesting of you is some quality time with my girl here before we both go for heavy treatment."

The medic finally nodded with a smile and said, "Alright Mr. Mellark. Since you ask so kindly I've no qualms against your wish. Take your time here but please do not spend more than 10 minutes once the hovercraft lands. And you may hear of this more later, but still congratulations both of you to be the first co-victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games." And with that he trailed off.

"From whom did you inherit your tongue again?" asked Katniss in awe despite the situation, once the medic was out of earshot.

"I'be been asking myself the same question since I learnt to speak."

* * *

Even before the door of the hovercraft could open the sound of squealing from an excited and hyper Effie assaulted the ears of the 2 District 12 Victors, making them shudder in the process. No sooner had the door fully opened than Effie rushed the few steps inside and grabbed Peeta and Katniss in a strong bear-hug. "I knew this year I was bringing jewels to the Capitol," she squealed in delight. "You showed them finally what District 12 can really be capable of."

"Spare them some room to breath Effie. They had afterall just won the games and fought a mutt-pack not even an hour ago," said Cinna with hint of exasperation and amusement as he appeared from behind the escort. Effie broke the hug with a blush, apologized profusely before leading them down the hovercraft. "You have to excuse her. She never had a Tribute who survived longer than the Bloodbath yet. So 2 Victors at a single blow, and of a Pre-Quell nonetheless is too much for her," said Cinna while on the way as Katniss and Peeta nodded. The medic signaled to Peeta mouthing 10 minutes before trailing off. Finally Cinna said, "Congratulations you both. As I said Katniss I was rooting for you," said Cinna with a proud smile as Katniss hugged him tightly. Turning to Peeta he said, "And thanks to you for taking great care of her."

Peeta waved it off saying, "Don't worry I had my own personal motives behind them. Those kisses for instants," said Peeta with a laugh which Cinna joined as Katniss blushed deeply – something she had been doing quite regularly for a while, and made a good show of hitting Peeta hard on his arms, though smiling herself. As soon as Peeta and Cinna broke from their manly hug a blonde bullet hit Peeta with a great force that made him stumble a bit trying to hold both their bodies erect.

"You made it out of there alive! Unscathed! I was so worried when you got in bloodbath! Oh and the skills were impressive! What possessed you to join the Career Pack you fool – it's a good thing you were playing them off and protecting Katniss all that while. And what possessed you to take on 9 mutts sigle-handedly," continued babbling Portia as she was both crying and laughing and rebuking at the same time – an impressive feat to be accomplished actually.

"I should have made you aware of that I guess," said Cinna sheepishly as Katniss smiled at Portia's antiques – finally feeling comfortable with more familiar people other than Peeta.

Gathering his bearings straight, Peeta encompassed his stylist in a tight hug and said with amusement in his voice, "And I love you too Portia." The comment finally made Cinna and Katniss break down in laughter/giggle as Portia, finally composing herself, hugged Peeta tightly and the next instant was fussing over his wounds like a mother-hen.

"When I said I was sent 2 fighters this year I was wrong," came a familiar voice from the doorway where moments later a surprisingly sober Haymitch materialized. "They apparently sent me 2 man-killer winners one of which was a humiliator while the other – an all rounder," he finished with a proud smile and despite herself and her initial negative impression of the man, Katniss ran upto him and caught him in a hug. "You did well out there Sweetheart. Though I don't really appreciate the way you waltzed into the Bloodbath, but I'm glad you did whatever you did and brought me another Victor alive and intact." Peeta was more mannered and manly in his hug. "I've no more to say to you then a perfectly well-done job. I've never said this to anyone but you deserve my respect boy. However I have more serious topic to talk about later with you and sweetheart," said Haymitch sincerely.

Discretely, Peeta shoved a letter in Haymitch's pocket that he retrieved from the bag Rye sent before destroying it. He whispered so low that none but Haymitch could hear – not even the cameras. "To the Head Game-maker. No questions asked. And as soon as you can while you still have the chance. Very necessary. Trust me on that," Peeta finished. He felt a small nod on his shoulder, signifying Haymitch understood. They broke the hug just in time when a sound of throat-clearing came from behind Peeta

A medic said, "Mr. Mellark and Ms. Everdeen the head-Healer has asked me to kindly inform you that your ten minutes of recuperation is up and that I'm to guide you to the room where he is expecting your immediate presence."

Nodding in understanding, Peeta said, "Lead the way."

* * *

 _ **~Katniss POV~**_

When I wake, I'm afraid to move at first. The entire ceiling glows with a soft yellow light allowing me to see that I'm in aroom containing just my bed. No doors, no windows are visible. The air smells of something sharp and antiseptic. My rightarm has several tubes that extend into the wall behind me. I'm naked, but the bedclothes arc soothing against my skin. I tentatively lift my left hand above the cover. Not only has it been scrubbed clean, the nails are filed in perfect ovals, the scars from the burns are less prominent. I touch my cheek, my lips, the puckered scar above my eyebrow, and am just running my fingers through my silken hair when I freeze. Apprehensively I ruffle the hair by my left ear. No, it wasn't an illusion. The hearing I had lost in the Bombing of the Cornucopia is healed. I can hear again. And much better to boot. Maybe now I can compete against Peeta's heightened senses. His both pairs against mine.

Recovering from my musings, I try and sit up, but some sort of wide restraining band around my waist keeps me from rising more than a few inches.

The physical confinement makes me panic and I'm trying to pull myself up and wriggle my hips through the band when a portion of the wall slides open and in steps the redheaded Avox girl carrying a tray. The sight of her calms me and I stop trying to escape. I want to ask her a million questions, but I'm afraid any familiarity would cause her harm. Obviously I am being closely monitored. She sets the tray across my thigh sand presses something that raises me to a sitting position.

While she adjusts my pillows, I risk one question. I say it out loud, as clearly as my rusty voice will allow, so nothing will seem secretive. "Is Peeta alright?" She gives me a nod, and as she slips a spoon into my hand, I feel the pressure of friendship.

I guess she did not wish me dead after all. And Peeta is alright. Of course, he is. With all their expensive equipments here and then his supernatural body. Still, I hadn't been sure until now. As the Avox leaves, the door closes noiselessly after her and I turn hungrily to the tray. A bowl of clear broth, a small serving of apple sauce, and a glass of water. This is it? I think grouchily.

Shouldn't my homecoming dinner be a little more spectacular?

But I find it's an effort to finish the spare meal before me. My stomach seems to have shrunk to the size of a chestnut, and I have to wonder how long I've been out because I had no trouble eating a fairly sizable breakfast that last morning in the arena. There's usually a lag of a few days between the end of the competition and the presentation of the Victor so that they can put the starving, wounded, mess of a personback together again. Somewhere, Cinna and Portia will be creating our wardrobes for the public appearances. Haymitch and Effie… well mostly Effie, will be arranging the banquet for our sponsors, reviewing the questions for our final interviews. Back home, District 12 is probably in chaos as they try and organize the homecoming celebrations for Peeta and me, given that the last one was close to thirty years ago.

Home! Prim and my mother! Even the thought of Prim's scruffy old cat and Lady makes me smile. Soon I will be home!

I want to get out of this bed. To see Portia, Effie, Haymitch and cuddle with Peeta and lastly to find out more about what's been going on. And why shouldn't I? I feel fine. But as I start to work my way out of the band, I feel a cold liquid seeping into my vein from one of the tubes and almost immediately lose consciousness.

This happens on and off for an indeterminate amount of time. My waking, eating, and, even though I resist the impulse to try and escape the bed, being knocked out again. I seem to be in a strange, continual twilight. Only a few things register.

The redheaded Avox girl has not returned since the feeding, my scars are disappearing, and do I imagine it? Or do I hear a man's voice yelling? Not in the Capitol accent, but in the rougher cadences of home. And I can't help having a vague, comforting feeling that someone is looking out for me when Peeta is unable to.

The next time, I'm not in a daze, I'm alone. I'm also strapped to the bed by my waist. I can't sit up. Instead, I wiggle my fingers, pleased when I find I still have the ability. After this small exercise, I try to move my toes. But my toes remain unresponsive. Feeling frustrated, I'm debating on lifting it completely when the Avox girl comes in, flanked by Haymitch.

The Avox girl presses a button on the side of my bed and it lifts me so that I'm in a sitting position. She also places a tray consisting of food in front of me. I grab the spoon and attack the food, angered that they once only gave me broth and apple-sauce again.

I'm halfway through my small meal when I remember Haymitch standing there. I glance up at him, still not trusting that my voice will work. He coughs and then moves closer to my bed. I swallow a quick spoonful of broth and look up at him.

"What's going on?" I croak, and I'm surprised my voice still works, although it is hoarse from lack of use.

"Well, for starters, they repaired your ear," Haymitch says smoothly. I raise arm and ruffle the hair behind my ear. It's my relief that I find that I can hear again and reassert the fact. Smiling slightly, I turn back to Haymitch.

"And Peeta? How is he? Is he alright?" I ask anxiously.

"He's fine," Haymitch says somewhat with a genuine smile, and I breathe a sigh of relief. "He's going to have to have some minor physical therapy to help him give some finishing touch to his leg, and that mutt-inflicted wound was also there. The most they are working on though are scars from whipping on his back which he must have got from his mother. Though he clear-out vetoed up that offer saying the wounds are the only thing his mother gave him in real and since it has nothing to do with the Games so it is his decision entirely. None could come up with an argument after that."

I can feel my eyes widen as Haymitch's words sink in. I can honestly say that I am quite disturbed with the news though and was truly worried to imagine what must Peeta and Rye have endured all these years living with the hag. "I'm still contemplating on thrusting an arrow through the hag's head."

Chuckling Haymitch replied, "Go on. I won't stop you. And you might even impress the boy by gifting him his mother's head on his birthday. It'd truly make both his and his elder brother's day," A short laughter came out of me at a birthday gift idea courtesy of Haymitch. Truthfully I found it quite appealing and despite the initial shock, Peeta might be really ecstatic of the outcome.

Finally thoughts of home came to my mind with an essence of peace in it. . We'll get to go home. Together. "When can I see Peeta?" I ask Haymitch.

"Soon, sweetheart, just be patient alright?" Haymitch tries to talk in his usual tone, but I hear something underneath it, something I can't quite place. But I push the matter away from my mind. The only important thing is that I can't see Peeta right at this moment, and I don't like it one bit.

Haymitch sees that I'm done with my food, so he calls the Avox girl to lower my bed again. The he leaves, taking the girl with him. I try to struggle out of my band, not minding the fact that I don't know how to walk yet. I just want to see Peeta so we can go home together. But once again a white liquid snakes into my arm through one of the countless tubes, and I pass out yet again.

Once again time passes, and once again it has no meaning for me. Once again I eat, then get knocked out. Then one day, I wake to find that the band no longer restricts me. The restraint around my middle has been removed and I am free to move about. I start to sit up but am arrested by the sight of my hands. The skin's perfection, smooth and glowing. Not only are the scars from the Arena gone, but those accumulated over years of hunting have vanished without a trace as well. My forehead feels like satin, and when I try to find the burn on my calf, there's nothing.

I slip my legs out of bed, nervous about how they will bear my weight and find them strong and steady. Lying at the foot of the bed is an outfit that makes me flinch. It's what all of ustributes wore in the arena. I stare at it as if it had teeth until Iremember that, of course, this is what I will wear to greet my team.

I'm dressed in less than a minute and fidgeting in front of the wall where I know there's a door even if I can't see it when suddenly it slides open. I step into a wide, deserted hall that appears to have no other doors on it. But it must. And behind one of them must be Peeta. Now that I'm conscious and moving, I'm growing more and more anxious about him. He must be all right or the Avox girl wouldn't have said so. But I need to see him for myself. Kiss him, cuddle him, hug him – anything to reassure myself that he is alright.

"Peeta!" I call out, since there's no one to ask. I hear my name in response, but it's not his voice. It's a voice that provokes first irritation and then eagerness. Effie.

I turn and see them all waiting in a big chamber at the end of the hall — Effie, Haymitch, and Cinna. My feet take off without hesitation. Maybe a Victor should show more restraint, more superiority, especially when she knows this will be on tape, but I don't care. I run for them and surprise even myself when I launch into Haymitch's arms first. When he whispers in my ear, "Nice job, sweetheart," it doesn't sound sarcastic. Though for the Games or for escaping the room I would never know. But that's typical Haymitch for you. Intellectuality is passed by him through riddles or sarcasm. And only Mr. 'silver tongue' has the rare ability to keep his foot on the ground.

Effie's somewhat teary and keeps patting my hair and talking about how she told everyone we were pearls. Cinna just hugs me tight and doesn't say anything. Then I notice Portia is absent and get a bad feeling.

"Where's Portia? Is she with Peeta? He is all right, isn't he? Imean, he's alive?" I blurt out in a single breath.

"He's fine. Only they want to do your reunion live on air at the Victor's Crowning ceremony. Portia is with Peeta, helping him get ready for your reunion. He's completely fine Katniss. He's more worried about you then he is of himself." says Haymitch.

"Oh. Well if that's all," I say trailing off, my voice laced with disappointment and a feeling of raw anger sprouted in me which was directed towards the Capitol. The awful moment of thinking Peeta's dead again passes. But it still does nothing to satisfy my worry. "I guess I'd want to see that my self."

"Go on with Cinna. He has to get you ready, so that you are made pretty again," says Haymitch.

It's a relief to be alone with Cinna again, to feel his protective arm around my shoulders as he guides me away from the cameras, down a few passages and to an elevator that leads to the lobby of the Training Center and finally to my room on the 12th floor. Its refreshing to be there with the preps babbling and Cinna's calm presence. He puts me into a yellow dress, and then helps me stand so I can look in a mirror.

"Have you given up the whole 'girl on fire' thing?" I ask him as he helps me stand. The dress doesn't look fiery, but I'm also dealing with Cinna. "You tell me," he responds with a light smile.

I see my reflection, and I am still on fire. Although instead of being garbed in downright flames, I am wearing soft candlelight. My hair is down, held back with only a simple headband. I notice though, that the dress is padded with extra curves. My hands go right to my chest, and Cinna gives me an apologetic smile.

"I know," he says. "But the Gamemakers wanted to alter you surgically. Haymitch had a huge fight with them over it. This was the compromise."

I nod and go back to the dress. "This is the best one yet," I tell him sincerely. "Except… Well, I thought it'd be more sophisticated-looking," I say, trying not to sound harsh.

"I didn't want something that would get in the way of that leg too much," Cinna says carefully. "And I thought Peeta would like this better."

I wonder if he's not being entirely truthful, but the mention of Peeta's name brings my mind back to him. "When can I see him?" I ask somewhat over-eagerly and Cinna laughs.

"In just a couple of minutes," he replies as Venia helps me step into my shoes. "Know what? You are smitten. And just before the Games you were trailing off the poor boy's ulterior motives. Think I need to learn from the boy myself on how to deal with the fairer sex," said Cinna in a teasing tone turning me to a bright tomato while my entire prep team shared a nice laugh at my expense. Once everything was done, Cinna lead me to the elevator, and then to the area of the back-stage… or bottom-stage to be more precise, from where I will rise onto the stage and be formally crowned the Victor. With Peeta.

"Did you tell them?" I hear Cinna whisper.

"What's the point?" Haymitch retaliates. "They're both already there, so there's no point." He notices me watching him, and then tells Cinna to get into place. I can tell he knows I heard part of their conversation, but he doesn't mention it.

"This is your night sweetheart," he says instead. "Enjoy it." And with that, he goes to his metal plate.

The prep teams must have just gone up, judging by the amount of noise. Then the noise is doubled for what must be Effie's appearance. They go crazy for Cinna and Portia. Haymitch's arrival brings five minutes of downright stomping. Then it's my turn. The plate rises, and for a moment, I'm blinded by lights.

And then I see Peeta ahead of me, him and his polished blonde mane now glowing. He is wearing a shirt which is made of the same fabric as my dress, and black pants and even without any cape or saber-claws, he was looking dashing to me. Well best part was I had already grabbed the heart-breaker to myself. Seeing Peeta after so long made my mind go haywire. Forgetting the fact that I'm in the Capitol with thousands of people watching all over the country, I start to run towards Peeta.

I lost balance and was about to fall flat on my face with my first step. Peeta's at my side in an instant with his now signature inhuman speed and reflexes, holding me up. Before a single word can be said, we're kissing each other, drinking in the fact that we can finally be together without the looming threat of the Games. After ten minutes of straight kissing, Caesar Flickerman taps Peeta on the shoulder, and Peeta pushes him away without even looking back – to which the crowd shared a wide laugh. I tangle my hands in his gold-mane and kiss him harder, pressing him to me closely and tightly.

Finally, Haymitch shoves us apart good naturedly. Peeta still keeps a firm grip around my waist, and I use my arm to grip onto him. He helps me to the love seat, which has been arranged specifically for the both of us if my hunch is correct, from where we are to watch the Games. Peeta sits first, and then gently sets me on his lap. I settle my head onto Peeta's shoulder as he secures his arm around me tightly and protectively. The warmth of his protectiveness and his scent soothed me to a degree which even the best medicines of the Capitol failed to attain.

"I'm so glad that you are here with me now," he mutters from where his face was buried in my hair. I glance up at him lovingly.

"And so am I," I confessed to him.

"Together?" he asks with a grin.

With a smile I reply, "Forever." And with that, I sealed the deal by kissing him again in a light chaste kiss. Uncontrollable cheering erupts, and I remember that everyone can hear what we're saying. I blush crimson, but then the Games begin to replay and I have to sit back and watch.

The Games are horrible, and I don't think I could have sat through them without Peeta here. I have to see the Tributes who are all dead. But I also see a love story, specifically my love story. I can see how much Peeta loved me, and how I came to love him. How he cared for me. Looked after my health and well-being and also hid my trails that he recognized, from the Careers. More than once he led them back to a wrong way to keep them away from me.

The gruesome parts are still there. Peeta in bloodbath. Then all his conquests before the ones I witnessed. How he slaughtered 2 Careers to claim dominance of the pack. How he marvelously finished off the District 4 girl who was trying to murder him in his sleep. Then I see Peeta arranging food – fishing, hunting, cooking. Then comes videos of him feeding Rue, Dylan and Glimmer, and even me as well. I see myself dropping the Tracker Jacker nest on the Careers and the end of 4 Careers. Then I watched myself laying the foundations of the now infamous Bombing of the Cornucopia. And so it continued until I watched as Cato gets shot by me and Peeta bravely square off with the genetic-mutts. But amongst them and the worst of all – I relive Sybil and Rue's death.

When the Games are over, Peeta tilts my face up to meet his. "We made it," he whispers, and kisses me softly again. This one can't last long though, seeing as we are about to be awarded our 10 wishes to each as we are privileged for being the co-Victors of a Pre-Quell. That and also our Crown from President Snow signifying our victory. He passes me a piece of paper to look into which I find out to be suggestions for my 10 part wish. And since he has made less than 10 wishes, and I really hadn't planned about it anyway, and that his wishes are extraordinarily chosen and framed, I decided to just make the suggestions my wishes. Sometimes I wonder how more wonderful Peeta Mellark can be.

 _ **~Katniss POV~**_

* * *

 **(A/N) : Possibly one or two more chapters are left to finish this first part of my series. Awarding of the Ten Wishes ceremony shall be covered in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

~ Aeigns


	16. The Wish-Granting Ceremony & Interview

Caesar Flickerman finally announces in an excited voice, "Okay folks. Now the moment we've all been waiting for since the game ended. It's the Pre-Quell Victor's wishing granting ceremony. Since it's the first time in our 3 times in the past that we have 2 Victors, thus let me assure you 10 wishes of each Victor shall be granted, and I for one state that they more than deserve it after the best entertainment they gave us this year. What do you say folks?"

A wide chant and roar of agreement spread through the crowd as Peeta and Katniss stood up to take their stand from where they will be facing to the President who would now preside over the Victor's wish-granting ceremony.

President Snow finally arrives down the balcony of the Capitol Justice Building towering over the crowd and the high stage on which the Victors sat with Caesar. With a grandfatherly smile that could put anyone in a false sense of ease before the sly serpent, he waved his hands and said merrily, "As with the customs ladies first. After one wish from Ms. Everdeen we will simultaneously ask one from Mr. Mellark. Once your 6 mandatory claims are done fulfilling, you may find that you need no more of your wishes granted for the time being. In that case you may terminate the ceremony in which case they shall be granted at a later date of your choice until all your privileged wishes are granted. Begin."

Caesar Flicker took over the reigns of the ceremony again, "Okay folks so our first categorization is financial. So what is it going to be Katniss?"

Referring to Peeta's list and giving a very sweet and fake smile (memories of Petta's kisses truly helped in these cases), not much unlike the President's, Katniss said, "The Victors' winning price this year be increased to twice its worth."

Caesar nodded impressed, "Pay attention folks for she chose as in plural."

Snow only gave a hearty chuckle and said, "Granted." Katniss beamed in response, albeit a faked one.

Caesar said, "Now it's the turn of master-strategist." And the crowd roared in unison.

Chuckling amusedly at the nick-name, Peeta said, "Twice the food for a year's winnings with the first month our District getting the full package while the other 11 months one half of our winning goes to a District starting from 1."

Caesar Flickerman laughed out loud, "Ha! And anyone else want to deny him anything other than the title of a master-strategist. A well laid plan to pay homage to all Tributes he walked in the Arena with and of course to make his place in the hearts of all Panem population."

Snow put on a show as if thinking the wish for awhile, then shrugged and replied smiling merrily, "Why? If he does have a merry aim in mind then I'm all for it. Its afterall his wish and I see no harm in fulfilling it. So Granted it is my boy."

The crowd cheered for such a great wish while Peeta bowed and said, "I'm honored that you find my wish such endearing."

Then the roll continued in the similar fashion.

 _ **"A memento from the Game. Katniss?" (Caesar)**_

 _ **"Permit for carrying weaponry and inflicted use should the need be necessary" (Katniss)**_

 _ **"Granted" (Snow)**_

 _ **"Peeta?" (Caesar)**_

 _ **"Arrangement of all weapons from the Games created or will be created in our resident" (Peeta)**_

 _ **"Granted it is" (Snow)**_

 _ **"From the Capitol now. Katniss?" (Caesar)**_

 _ **"Shower System and all such in the latest Capitol fashion in our residence" (Katniss)**_

 _ **"I might never know what it is with shower and the people of the fairer sex , but granted it is" (Snow)**_

 _ **"Peeta?" (Caesar)**_

 _ **"A Training Room in the latest arrangement, like the ones we trained in to be in our Residence, along with a laboratory" (Peeta)**_

 _ **"Seems like you are pretty ready for giving us a few more Victors from your District in the future but after what you did, I can't say I'll be surprised if it is indeed the truth. So Granted it is my boy but it will take a week after you return home as we can settle a mansion overnight but a laboratory and Training Room needs tender care and concentration and hard work from our best technologists and technicians" (Snow)**_

 _ **"Well after such exciting wishes rolling off already let's see what does our diamonds from 12 have up their sleeves for their final 3 Mandatory wishes. The next in line is immunization" (Caesar)**_

This apparently was a wish for which Katniss would be kissing Peeta a lot as soon as she gets the chance. _**"Immunity from reaping for my next 5 generations including this one" (Katniss)**_

 _ **"A wish never thought to be exercised before. But I can see where from you are coming and as such I see no harm in fulfilling this wish in exchange of your valuable self for us… so granted it is" (Snow)**_

 _ **"That ladies and gentleman is the proof that Peeta Mellark is rubbing off on the girl already" (Caesar)**_

 _ ***crowds roar in laughter***_

 _ **"I'll give you the advantage of the doubt and take it as a compliment" (Peeta)**_

 _ ***another roar of laughter***_

 _ **"Any idea why she chose only hers 5 generations' immunity? *wink*wink*" (Caesar)**_

 _ **"That's because that's me who is going to be sirening them you daft" (Peeta)**_

 _ ***crowds roar in amusement***_

Despite knowing it was a great Peeta going for comical relief, she also knew it was the truth and couldn't help but blush prettily when he declared his intentions in front of the entire country in such an unorthodox way. _ **"Get on with it already" (Katniss)**_

 _ **"Yes Mam" *fake-cowering much to the crowd's laughter* (Peeta and Caesar)**_

 _ **"Exclusive non-content rights over medicines" (Peeta)**_

 _ **"Granted to life-time" (Snow)**_

 _ **"Next in line is Authorative, so what is it gonna be Katniss" (Caesar)**_

 _ **"Exclusive lifetime rights for both of our Stylists" (Katniss)**_

 _ **"None would give them up if one had a chance really. It's truly my regret that I couldn't find such extraordinary people earlier. But since you and Mr. Mellark are their launchers, you deserve the wish to be granted, if your stylists agree to the arrangement that is" (Snow)**_

 _ **"Peeta now what is it going to be?" (Snow)**_

 _ **"A bit odd for a wish. But exclusive rights over keeping any animal along with which I take the initiative by taking the responsibility should they attack someone else unjustifiably and unprovoked" (Peeta)**_

 _ **"Quite a unique choice but so are the others both of you are wishing. Truly, even the standard single wish of regular Victors or triple wishes of Quarter-Quell Victors haven't ever been this absurd. Since you wish to take the responsibility of both of them, I seeno harm in granting the permit unrestrictedly. And to convey my approval for your taking of such incentives let me add the first animals in your ranch – 8 newborn mutt-pups and no not the genetically cloned ones you had a showdown with" (Snow)**_

 _ **"I thank you profusely for the generous offer" (Peeta)**_

 _ **"Have no mention of it my boy" (Snow)**_

 _ **"So the next, last and of course, the most expensive wish of the list of Mandatory wishes folks. Our costliest wish was of 24th Hunger Games when late Victor Stephens asked for a Victor's Vill in every District – though he failed to use any but the one of his District with the Travelling permit off when there were no games. But with the way it is going on with these year's victors I can't wait to hear what it might be. Are you ready folks" *huge roar of yes* "Guess I'll take that in affirmative. So it's the random and the no conditions applied list which also has the no restriction on budget that other wishes have. So starting form you Katniss, what is it going to be?" (Caesar)**_

 _ **"A hovercraft to my own service, similar to the one that brought me here, which would help me, my family and my team travel throughout the country" (Katniss)**_

 _ **"And truly my girl the boy is rubbing off on you. A great intellect is what you need to make you a safe ironclad wish which can't be challenged later. Afterall that's what a poor Stephens lacked. Granted it is and it shall be grander than the hovercraft you arrived in here with." (Snow)**_

 _ **"I can't rally fathom what is your wish going to be next Peeta that may surpass the expenditure of sweetheart here" (Caesar)**_

 _ **"That's where you are wrong Caesar" (Peeta)**_

 _ **"I beg your pardon?" (Caesar)**_

 _ **"The greatest wish doesn't depends upon the expenditure put forth as I've already got what my greatest wish had been all this while" (Peeta)**_ Kissing Katniss then had the entire crowd go emotional as Caesar smiled shaking his head.

 _ **"True it is my boy. You seem to be already having your greatest wish fulfilled – one that can't be bought with money. So let us fulfill your second greatest one then" (Caesar)**_

 _ **"It's this belief of getting something extraordinary that puts Victors to loopholes in this wish. So I wish something the President said he could do in the fall of a night" (Peeta)**_

 _ **"Surely… you aren't insinuating… " (Snow)**_

 _ ***smile* "A mansion in the Victor's Vill is what is my final wish" (Peeta)**_

 _ **"Okay so here is our securest random wish made in the history of the Games. All we have to do is wait and see if it is fulfilled" (Caesar)**_

 _ ***smiling mischievously* "How about you let me show you one up by having it prepared before you set foot in 12?" (Snow)**_

 _ **"You are all too welcome to surprise me then sir" (Peeta)**_

 _ **"Granted,"**_ said Snow as the crowd finally roared to cheers. Both the Victors declined from making their 4 wishes each – eager to save t for later and more decisive usage.

Both were then lead to a higher platform from where the crowning ceremony will commence.

 _ **~Katniss POV~**_

Much to my relief, the wish-granting ceremony came to an end for it was very tough for me to fake my emotions when normally I school them actually. The anthem's playing yet again and we rise as President Snow himself comes down, and as he takes the stage he is followed by a little girl carrying a cushion that holds the crown. There's just one crown though, and you can hear the crowd's confusion — whose head will he place it on? — until President Snow gives it a twist and it separates into two halves. He places the first around Peeta's brow with a smile. He's still smiling when he settles the second on my head, but his eyes, just inches from mine, are as unforgiving as a snake's.

That's when I know that even though both of us would have eaten the berries, I am to blame for having the idea. I'm the instigator.

I'm the one to be punished. Though Peeta wouldn't be spared either because none can judge what his motives are. Snow must really be worried of him for even I'd pity the President should he decide to drag himself to Peeta's bad-side. He is too emotion-less and unforgiving when he deals with situations like these – what he once referred to her in the cave as 'curing the plague.'

Much bowing and cheering follows. My arm is about to fall off from waving when Caesar Flickerman finally bids the audience a good night, reminding them to tune in tomorrow for the final interviews. As if they have a choice.

Peeta and I are whisked to the President's mansion for the Victory Banquet, where we have very little time to eat as Capitol officials and particularly generous sponsors elbow one another out of the way as they try to get their picture with us.

Face after beaming face flashes by, becoming increasingly intoxicated as the evening wears on. Occasionally, I catch aglimpse of Haymitch, which is reassuring, or President Snow, which is terrifying, but I keep laughing and thanking people and smiling as my picture is taken. The one thing I never do is let go of Peeta's hand. Its afterall is what keeping me going still now.

The sun is just peeking over the horizon when we straggle back to the twelfth floor of the Training Center. I think now I'll finally get a word alone with Peeta, but Haymitch sends him off with Portia to get something fitted for the interview and personally escorts me to my door.

"Why can't I talk to him?" I ask or rather practically whine.

"Plenty of time for talk when we get home," says Haymitch."Go to bed, you're on air at two."

Despite Haymitch's running interference, I'm determined to see Peeta privately. After I toss and turn for a few hours, I slip into the hall. My first thought is to check the roof, but it's empty.

Even the city streets far below are deserted after the celebration last night. I go back to bed for a while and then decideto go directly to his room, but when I try to turn the knob, I find my own bedroom door has been locked from the outside.

I suspect Haymitch initially, but then there's a more insidious fear that the Capitol may by monitoring and confining me. I've been unable to escape since the Hunger Games began, but this feels different, much more personal. This feels like I've been imprisoned for a crime and I'm awaiting sentencing. And this feels like its worth taking revenge.

I quickly get back in bed and pretend to sleep until Effie Trinket comes to alert me to the start of another "big, big, big day!"

I have about five minutes to eat a bowl of hot grain and stew before the prep team descends. All I have to say is, "The crowd loved you!" and it's unnecessary to speak for the next couple of hours. When Cinna comes in, he shoos them out and dresses me in a white, gauzy dress and pink shoes. Then he personally adjusts my makeup until I seem to radiate a soft, rosy glow. We make idle chitchat, but I decline from asking himanything of real importance.

The interview takes place right down the hall in the sitting room. A space has been cleared and the love-seat has been moved in and surrounded by vases of red and pink roses.

There are only a handful of cameras to record the event. No live audience at least.

Caesar Flickerman gives me a warm hug when I come in.

"Congratulations, Katniss. How are you faring?"

"Fine. Nervous about the interview," I say.

"Don't be. We're going to have a fabulous time," he says, giving my cheek a reassuring pat.

"I'm not good at talking about myself," I say.

"Nothing you say will be wrong. Especially when you got Mr. Silver Tongue infatuated with you and ready at your service " he says and I giggle in response.

And inwardly I think, Oh, Caesar, if only you knew how true you are.

Then Peeta's there looking handsome in red and white. Pulling me off to the side he first kissed me passionately to which I responded hungrily. "I hardly get to see you. Haymitch seems bent on keeping us apart," he said once the kiss ended and he had regained his lost breath.

"Yes, he's gotten very responsible lately," I comment about our mentor off-handedly not really caring about his signature unpredictable personality.

"Well, there's just this and we go home. Then he can't watch us all the time," says Peeta.

I feel a sort of shiver run through me and there's no time to analyze why, because they're ready for us. We sit somewhat formally on the love seat, but Caesar says, "Oh, go ahead and curl up next to him if you want. It looked very sweet anyway out there yesterday." And that's all the permission I need to tuck my feet up and Peeta pulls me in close to him, positioning me in a way that allowed me to get comfort by listening to the soothing sound of his steady heartbeat.

Someone counts backward and just like that, we're being broadcast live to the entire country. Caesar Flickerman is wonderful, teasing, joking, getting choked up when the occasion presents itself. Peeta is marvelous in his own confident, funny and sometimes practical and other times literal spokes-person style. Caesar and Peeta already have the rapport they established that night of the first interview – that easy banter which gained us one of our major count of sponsors, so I just smile a lot and try to speak as little as possible.

I mean, I have to talk some, but as soon as I can I redirect the conversation back to the able tongue of Peeta.

Eventually though, Caesar begins to pose questions that insists on fuller answers. "So we saw that Katniss here is good with survivor skills and a bow apparently, but being from merchant class what had instigated the drive in you Peeta that had you perform awfully while in the arena?"

"That's an easy answer Caesar. It was the drive to save the most precious and unclaimed jewel of my life that had me driving so hard," answered Peeta honestly and I couldn't help but reward him with a a chaste kiss.

"And you did your job wonderfully as well," I said sincerely.

"Well, Peeta, we know, from our days inthe cave, that it was love at first sight for you from what, age five?" Caesar says.

"From the moment I laid my eyes on her," says Peeta.

"But, Katniss, what a ride for you. I think the real excitement for the audience was watching you fall for him. When did you realize you were in love with him?" asks Caesar.

"Oh, that's a hard one . . ." I try to think sincerely, and then go with what I found idea. "Yes, I guess that was it. The announcement of the Double-Victors stipulation is where I began to allow myself to love him actually despite all his earlier efforts of keeping me safe even when he entered the Arena with the sole purpose to ensure that I'm the one to walk out alive. I mean, until that point, I just tried not to think about what my feelings might be, honestly, because it was so confusing and it only made things worse and scary if I actually cared about him. But then, in the tree, everything changed," I say.

"Why do you think that was?" urges Caesar.

"Maybe . . . because for the first time . . . there was a chance I could keep him," I say.

Behind a cameraman, I see Haymitch give a sort of huff with relief and I know I've said the right thing – though why that was important is beyond me. Caesar pulls out a handkerchief and has to take a moment because he's so moved. I can feel Peeta press his forehead into my temple and he asks with a sign of gentle tease, "So now that you've got me, what are you going to dowith me?"

I turn in to him and peck his lips, saying with a smile, "Put you somewhere you can't get hurt." Though I know that'll never be the case.

And when he kisses me, people in the room actually sigh.

Caesar backs off questioning me after that for awhile untilthe berries come up.

"Katniss, I know you've had a shock, but I've got to ask. The moment when you pulled out those berries. What was going on in your mind . . . hm?" he says.

I take a long pause before I answer, trying to collect my thoughts. This is the crucial moment where I either challenge the Capitol or went so crazy at the idea of losing Peeta that I can't be held responsible for my actions. It seems to call for abig, dramatic speech, but all I get out is one almost inaudible sentence. "I don't know, I just . . . couldn't bear the thought of . . . being without him."

"Peeta? Anything to add?" asks Caesar.

"No. I think that goes for both of us. She is alive and so am I, thanks to her, so that now I may get to do what I chickened out at doing until our names were reaped," he says.

Caesar signs off and it's over. Everyone's laughing and crying and hugging, but I'm still somewhat sure until I reach Haymitch with Peeta in tow, and ask both the master-strategists in a single question.

"Okay?" I whisper.

"Perfect," both the mental-masters answer simultaneously. Peeta albeit with a kiss to seal it of course.

 _ **~Katniss POV~**_


	17. The CALM before the STORM

Clutching Peeta's hand as her lifeline Katniss and he reached the elevators to gather their belongings. Haymitch and Effie has told them that they will meet them at the bottom of the building from where they will be given a ride to the station and then finally to the train which will carry them back home. No words were spoken by the duo throughout the way as both knew it wasn't necessary and they could wait until they reached the privacy of the train-compartments. Occasional pecks and kisses were being exchanged all this while and before they knew it they were at the topmost floor of the building.

The first thing that they came to see when the elevator doors opened were a packed to the brim couple of stylists. "Any vacation you both planned?" asked Peeta after a few instants.

"Your girlfriend 'wished' us and after that it's not like we have any choice left. But tell you what I'm glad to leave the vicinity of District 1 and get in District 12 as long as I get the Eastern wing," by the time Portia finished she was oblivious to the incredulous looks she was getting from the other 3 occupants of the room.

"Whatever she said," said Cinna after awhile. "Actually due to the sheer lack of Victors in your District's Vill, we have been allotted a house each there due to Katniss's 'wish' as Portia here so eloquently put it. But Portia, has her own demand of getting the Eastern Wing of your mansion Peeta…" Cinna was interrupted here by Peeta.

"Both of you go on and find yourself any room in any wing you choose, as long as it isn't the master of the Western Wing as I'm a sore admirer of the sunset; and no Cinna, in case you were wondering, I wasn't requesting that," said Peeta sincerely. "That includes you too Katniss," he said as afterthought.

Katniss didn't even bother to argue as she knew better than to oppose Peeta's firm decisions by now, and truth be told, she was glad that she would be near him.

"Oh by the way, we packed all your belongings, not much to begin with anyway, and thought you might to like these back," said Portia as she handed over Katniss's Mockingjay gold pin and Peeta's dark-phoenix necklace and bandanna that he gave to her for safekeeping before going for healing.

* * *

They were driven through the streets in a car with blackened windows, and the train's waiting for them at the station in all its glory. Effie is accompanying them back and Haymitch, too, of

Course with their stylists as well. They barely have time to 'bid' good-bye to their well-wishers, although they'll see them in a few months, when they'll tour the districts for a round of victory 's theCapitol's way of reminding people that the Hunger Games never really go away. They'll be given a lot of uselessplaques, and everyone will have to pretend they love them – despite the fact that the ones to love might have assassinated their children in the arena.

The train begins moving and They are plunged into night until they clear the tunnel and onlythen did Peeta take his first free breath since thereaping, surprising everyone by showing emotions other than the usual indifferent, menacing, remorseless, passionate or jovial. It was the first time that everyone present, including Katniss, looked at a sad Peeta, but none questioned it. But it had all of them thinking that even Peeta is a human albeit a very strong one to never leak his emotions for more than 2 months now. They eat an enormous dinner and settle into silence infront of the television to watch a replay of the interview.

Withthe Capitol growing farther away every second, Katniss began tothink of home. Of Prim and her mother. Of Peeta with his bread rather than his knife and blood-thirst. Excusing herself to change she went to her room and got out of her dress and into a plain shirt and she slowly, thoroughly wash the makeup from her face and put her hair in its braid, shefinally begin transforming back into herself. But even she knew that she couldn't transform back to her usual self ever again. While most of it wasn't welcome, all the aspects that has to do with Peeta were a boon to her.

As if on cue someone knocked on the door and before even responding, Katniss knew who it was. If nothing than the fact that she heard no footsteps before the door-knock was a dead-giveaway. Only a master-hunter can walk with such a grace.

She unlocked the door and went back in her room as she knew her guest better than most. She returned to her position in front of the mirror, checking out if she was carrying any Capitol-signs any longer. A pair of arms snaked their way around her slender and now curvaceous waist as a body pressed itself to her. the owner of the body's golden mane cascaded down her back while his taller body had its head supported on her shoulder's by leaning down a bit.

"Nothing ever said can describe this beauty," whispered Peeta in her ears making her shiver as they both looked n at their reflections. "Even your reflection envies the beauty you held both in and out."

Despite acting a lot like a boy, a major part of Katniss which was entirely a female, which she had only ever exposed to her parents, sister and now Peeta, was basking in Peeta's compliments. Closing her eyes she leaned backwards to Peeta and said, "As far as I know you though, you would say that even if I was dressed in rags."

"Absolutely no offence to Cinnna's skills, but truly he had the easiest task of styling what was a beauty already," said Peeta.

Smilingly Katniss fired back, "And you would have me believe Portia did a hard-job in styling what is already the dashing handsomeness that is one of the most popular shrine for females in our district?"

Chuckling slightly Peeta said, "Your choice of words are proof enough now that being with me is rubbing off on you."

Opening her eyes with a mock-horror, Katniss said, "Oh my god! What'll happen when tomorrow suddenly I possess you keen intellect, sheer acting skills, awesome fighting skills and inhuman everything left unsaid."

"Even my sarcasm is rubbing off on you Katniss," said Peeta jovially and then both broke down in a fit of laughter, buckling down so hard that they stumbled on the bed. Once they had their laughter in control, they looked into each other's eyes and after a moment both jumped on each other in perfect synchronization, catching each other's lips in a chaste and passionate kiss.

That's when they decided that they deserved becoming a little adventurous this time around and thus started groping, cuddling, caressing and straddling each other, all the while exploring each other's mouths. Anything further from there was checked by Peeta and after almost loosing herself to the temptation a couple of times, Katniss too learnt quickly to stay within the limits. However that didn't stop themselves from feeling each other and after the initial awkwardness, even pleasuring each other as well. They did that a lot of times that night and after 3 hrs of a make-out session, they both were spent and thus fell asleep instantly with Peeta spooning Katniss. One of his hands was around her whilethe other was being used as a pillow by her. His own head was buried in her hair, taking in his favorite scent while his mouth still worked in nibbling her skin at the junction of her neck and shoulders.

At morning Katniss woke up to find 2 blue orbs staring at her. A closer inspection revealed it to be Peeta whom she was straddling at the moment. A blush crept on her face on realizing how closely she was holding him against herself… until memories of what they did last night crashed into her. With a feeling of confidence no oozing out of her, she looked at Peeta now undeterred with a renewed vigor.

With his knee-weakening smile, Peeta said, "Thought or a moment there that you are going to withdraw."

With a mock-superior tone Katniss said, "I've to live upto the name that the Capitol presented me with afterall – 'the Girl-on-Fire'."

Chuckling slightly Peeta closed the distance between them and pecked her on the nose, saying, "You have lived upto the title already my Mockingjay."

Katniss liked the name the most when it came from Peeta's adoration and love for her, so she decided to return him the favor, and sad with a peck on his lips, "So have you my Dark-Phoenix."

"Guess we have earned our selves some new nick-names. This means celebration," and with that another making-out session began. However this one was interrupted early with the announcement that they will reach District 12 in 5 hours now.

"Ready to face the crowds back home?" asked Peeta a few minutes after the announcement was made.

"You don't look so sure though," said Katniss thoughtfully.

"I don't know Katniss," said Peeta with a sigh. "I've killed. 16 valuable lives I consider innocent as the Capitol controlled them. I don't know how can one take credits for something like that."

Peeta being remorseful for all his kills and confessing it nonetheless was the last thing Katniss expected. But if anything, it made her love him even more. Out there for everyone else he might have been an assassin, a master-strategist, a great actor. But for her he will always be the boy with the bread who by his compassion saved her from sure death a few years ago when she was all but hopeless. But Peeta needed her now – a fact that was very rare.

Tilting his head so that he was looking in her eyes, Katniss said, "You do not have to worry over them anytime. The fact that you are sorry for their death speaks volume of your character unlike that of the Capitol, who should be blamed by the way for putting us all in this situation in the first place. How about we make a deal though? To face the crowd I mean."

Peeta looked curios, "And what might that be?"

"Let's face it together. Always."

"Forever."

* * *

 **(A/N) :** This is the end of this part of my Hunger Games remake. In case anyone was wondering then I didn't drop dead... yet. Can't be sure with sophomore pressure and all. To all those who an appearance of the team back at District 12 or perhaps a reunion, then I'm sorry but they are going to make their next appearance only in my sequel. Thanks to all those who encouraged me throughout this experience by sending reviews of both praise and criticism. That's it for now. Until next time. Adieu!

 **~Aeigns**


End file.
